Shinigami of the end
by kokob5
Summary: After being defeated at the hands of Yhwach, Ichigo finds himself reincarnated as our favorite Seraph of the end, how will he survive in a world so different but so similar to his own? (First ever story so helpful criticism would be appreciated.) (Will probably have a bit of OOC Ichigo or OOC Yuu in this case.) The first few chapters will be short sadly.
1. A rough beginning

Ichigo didn't know where to start with all of this, he was as confused as anyone would be in this situation, he was floating in a black void slowly making his way towards a bright light.

''Is this reincarnation?'' Ichigo though out loud to himself looking at the bright light. ''But I didn't...I can't have died...I have to beat him...I need to beat Yhwach he couldn't win, he'd destroy everything!

Ichigo was suddenly sucked into the blinding light, he couldn't see for a times or hear but when he could hear again the first thing he heard was...Crying? ''Why is someone crying?'' Ichigo thought to himself trying to open his eyes but he couldn't find the strength

''It's a boy!'' Ichigo heard an old and caring voice shout with happiness

''C-can I hold him...'' He heard a shaken female voice ask

''Of course, he's your son after all'' The old voice said back and Ichigo felt himself being move into a warm pair of arms making him feel more relaxed and calm.

''It feels like I'm with mom again...when she'd hold me.'' Ichigo thought tearing up slightly causing the figure in his arms to start rocking him slightly saying comforting words.

''KINGY!'' Suddenly a loud voice shouted in his head shouted ''IT'S RAINING! YOU KNOW I HATE THE RAIN!''

''Hollow! but...how are you here! I died didn't I? Ichigo questioned into his head

''Look Kingy I only know what you know right now, and it'd creeping me out, we're trapped in some weak body with a chick holding us close, that's all I know.''

''Is old man Zangetsu there?'' Ichigo asked wondering if his Quincy side came with him.

''Sorry kingy buuuut...I'm the only one here...It's sort of nice actually.''

A voice suddenly broke Ichigo from his internal conversation ''What should we call him dear?'' The same shaken female voice asked

''Yūichirō, Yūichirō Amane that's what we'll call him...'' A sobbing voice suddenly said back

''Yūichirō...Our little angel''

The old caring voice suddenly spoke up ''Sorry miss Amane but we need to make sure your child has no birth defects or any other life threating things. We have to take him to test his blood in a while, please understand it may take a few days...''

Ichigo could image the women nodding ''It's okay. As long as he's safe, I don't mind.''

''Kingy, what are you gonna do now?'' Ichigo was caught off guard by the softness in the hollows voice.

''What do you mean Zangetsu?'' Ichigo asked confused? it was simple he was going to go back and save the soul society?

''Kingy I know what you thinking and it won't work, one you're not strong enough anymore and two...I can't feel any reishi in the air, or anywhere actually.'' Ichigo was shocked by the information, no Reishi? how? it was meant to be in the air!

''What do you mean Zangetsu?!'' Ichigo shouted back angrily in his mind.

''I MEAN THAT THERES NO REISHI IN THE AIR YOU DUMP ASS!'' Zangetsu shouted back louder ''THAT MEANS THAT WE'RE NOT IN OUT DIMENTION! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!?''

Ichigo was taken back by the information ''N-not in our dimension?'' Ichigo said back after a few seconds of processing the information ''How? that's not possible! we-but...how.'' Ichigo said back stumbling for a way to retort.

''Not even I know kingy. All I know it that you have a new start in a world with no hollows, soul reapers or Quinces with a new family too...I'd strike at the Iron while its hot, you won't get another opportunity like this again kingy.''

''When did you become so supportive all of a sudden?'' Ichigo asked suspiciously

''Kingy I'm the horse and you're the king, the horse want's what the king wants? get me?'' Zangetsu said back to Ichigo like he should know it ''Oh and your about to get picked up again.''

''Huh?'' Suddenly Ichigo felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and he opened his eyes for the first time in a few hours to see the shadow of a man's face looking down at him with tears in his eyes and a happy look in his face.

''I can't wait till we leave the hospital, I'll...get to spoil you then!'' The man said in a happy voice

''Oh god...please don't be like dad...'' Suddenly Ichigo felt a wave of sadness pass over him ''Dad...Karen...Yuzu.'' Ichigo thought sadly, who was going to protect them?

''Kingy it's raining again.'' Zangetsu commented only to be ignored by Ichigo

''A new life? no hollows, no wars? no more fighting?'' Ichigo couldn't get his head around it all, he was used to fighting for his life with others but to throw it all away suddenly like he had when he used the Final getsuga tensho...he couldn't it would be to hard again.

''Well kingy it's your choice, I'll always follow you remember that, where the king goes the horse carries him there.'' Zangetsu said interrupting ichigos thoughts smiling like a mad man in ichigos soul ''But.'' Zangetsu said suddenly ''We have a problem, your Reishi pool is smaller again, like when you first became a soul reaper. so if you still want to fight and train kingy it's going to be a long road ahead for us.''

Ichigo took all this into mind again, he'd have to train again, for years on end to maybe get as strong as he used to be but there was one thing that plagued him... 'Was it worth it anymore?'

''Hey...Zangetsu how would you like a more peaceful life?'' Ichigo asked after finishing his thoughts.

''In all honesty kingy I'd hate every second of it, but, I'll just follow you where you go, not like I have much of a choice anyways.'' Zangetsu said offhandedly at the end making Ichigo chuckle slightly and him to giggle causing his mom and dad to make ''Awwing noises''

''This is gonna be a long few years isn't it kingy?'' Zangetsu said with no amount of enthusiasm in his voice

''Yeah. It is Zangetsu. It is.'' Was Ichigos only reply back before he felt sleep over take him suddenly. Completely unaware of the disaster waiting to happen in the near future.

* * *

Ichigo's experience being a child again was...odd being in your twenties stuck in the body of a 5-year-old child made it awkward to connect with others since he usually talked with people his age so to suddenly have to talk to children around the age of 5 made it hard to be with other kids.

''Kingy, you know at this rate your gonna end up insane, sort of like me, just not as cool'' Zangetsu said breaking Ichigo from his thoughts

''You'd have the same problem Zangetsu, I'm used to talking to people who are...were my age, not 5-year-old children.'' Ichigo countered at Zangetsu internally

''That might be true but you still have me kingy! I feel insulted that you don't count me as someone to talk to!'' Zangetsu shot back with mock hurt at Ichigo trying to rile him up, the only response he got from Ichigo was Ichigo rolling his eyes and a sigh before continuing to finish some basic homework.

''Zangetsu...you've noticed it as well right?'' Ichigo suddenly says internally to his Zanpakuto

Zangetsu is silent for a moment before speaking ''Yeah, I have, the way your parents look at you it reminds me of the way you used to look at me and think of me, with disgust and hate.'' Zangetsu answered back with a small laugh at the end, but it ended abruptly as he began to talk again

''Kingy, I don't think it's safe with them, and I think you should be prepared in case something happens, it'd be awkward if you die, cause if you die I'd die and we don't want that do we?'' he stated in a semi-seriously voice to Ichigo

Ichigo tried to come up with a retort to defend his new parents. He did, he just couldn't he noticed the way they looked at him when they think he's not looking or has his back turned, it reminded him of the way he'd use to look and think of his hollow, disgust and hate, just like Zangetsu said, he never understood why, they loved him like a normal child and they spoiled him but that suddenly stopped once he reached 5 a few months ago.

''Zangetsu.'' all he got was a grunt from him ''What do you think happened all of a sudden?'' Ichigo asked curiously

Zangetsu sighed ''Kingy I don't know, I only really know what you do, that they suddenly hate your guts with a passion.'' This caused Ichigo to retort ''You're not helping'' only to be ignored by the insane Zanpakuto ''But, you better get ready Kingy, because I think there gonna do something that'll probably kill you and I can't have that can I?''

Ichigo only frowned at Zangetsu's information, he had a family again but they hated him, and he was just getting used to it here as well, he'd actually called himself by the name he was given by his parents a few times on accident while talking to Zangetsu, so why? why did they hate him so much all of a sudden? it made no sense him.

''Kingy your making it rain again! don't make me try and take control of your body!'' Zangetsu suddenly shouted making Ichigo jump and knock a cup of juice on the floor angering his father.

''Damn it Yūichirō! stop making a mess!'' his father shouted at him getting up from his seat and started stomping off grumbling and to grab something to clean the mess Ichigo had made, overlooking the sad expression plastered onto his son's face.

''Dad I'm so- '' he was cut off by his dad shouting at him again causing him to flinch ''I don't care about your excuses! you keep doing this! and spacing out, you never listen to me or you mother!'' he continued to shout at him for the next minute before stopping to clean the mess and getting up to leave the room leaving Ichigo alone in the room.

''Kingy, you do know you can come here and chill for a while right?'' Zangetsu suggested

Ichigo just shook his head ''It's fine Zangetsu, for now we just have to deal with it until it passes over'' all Zangetsu did was shake his head in disappointment at Ichigo ''Whatever kingy, it's been raining the last few months in here and it's starting to get annoying''

''Look Zange-'' He tried to retort angrily but was interrupted suddenly thrown into his Inner world by his Zanpakuto slamming his back into the ground no prepaid for the landing

''Sorry kingy but I'm bored and it's raining!'' Zangetsu suddenly shouts from across the ruined building summoning a sealed Zanpakuto.

''What are you gonna do Zangetsu? you can't fight me in our state.'' Ichigo retorted back at him getting up slowly knowing Zangetsu can't do anything to him in their state.

Zangetsu suddenly makes a bone chilling laugh before stopping abruptly ''You know what I'm going to do Kingy!?'' he shouts aggressively ''I'm going to put you in your place!'' Zangetsu finishes jump towards Ichigo with a sealed Zanpakuto causing Ichigo to jump back avoiding getting cleaved in half.

''Zangetsu what the hell are you doing?!'' Ichigo shouted in alarm to his Zanpakuto

''I'm just getting you ready in case your daddy and mommy decide to kill you! Zangetsu shouted jumping towards Ichigo swinging his sword downwards towards his head, Ichigo jumps to the side avoiding the hit that shatters part of the ground he was standing on seconds ago.

''At least you still have good reflexes!'' Zangetsu shouts swinging his blade to the side nicking Ichigo in the arm in the process who didn't have time to dodge the sudden attack.

''Zangetsu stop! I can't use my soul reaper powers, and you know that!'' Ichigo half shouted in anger and half begged him to stop only to jump away from another attack meant to take his head off. ''THEN JUST AVOID GETTING KILLED!'' his Zanpakuto shouts in glee swinging his sword at Ichigo who's trying, and failing, to dodge all of the swings.

''You've gotten weaker Ichigo! we both know if we did this back home you'd be attacking me anyways! let's raise the stakes! if you can survive for 5 minutes I'll let your parents live!'' Zangetsu shouted jabbing at Ichigo with his Zanpakuto who moved out of the way of each strike sloppily.

Zangetsu suddenly jumped back placing the sword over his shoulder looking at the bloody and panting form of Ichigo before sighing ''Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo...if you're this weak I might just take your body for myse-'' he's cut off by Ichigo shouting over at him'' ''But you can't! a hollow can't survive without Reishi, and this dimension has none!'' This caused Zangetsu to frown. ''So you know then?''

Ichigo only response was a nod ''Fine you win Kingy, you can go back for now, plus your moms calling you and we both know what will happen if you ignore her.'' he started laughing watching Ichigo fade away leaving his inner world in a hurry.

''Just remember kingy...don't you get weak on me, or I might kick your ass again.'' He says after Ichigo finally leaves his inner world looking up at the cloudy sky ignoring the rain dropping onto his face.

(ADD LINE THING HERE!)

Ichigo had turned 8 not long ago, he was happy that he was getting closer to being at least a teen now, but not all happiness lasts forever, like always since his 5th Birthday he was sitting alone in his room his parents arguing about keeping him or not, his dad shouting about him being the 'Devil' and his mother trying to find an argument against his logic but she couldn't she even agreed that he was the 'Devil' but they couldn't throw me away it would be suspicious if I suddenly disappeared.

''Zangetsu.'' Ichigo suddenly said outload knowing his parents wouldn't hear him. ''Yeah Kingy?'' Zangetsu responded questionably, it was the first time Ichigo had spoken to him out loud.

''What's that odds that we'll need to leave?'' Ichigo asked looking at the door listening the muffled voices through it.

''Beats me Kingy, but I'd be prepared to 'shank' him just in case'' Zangetsu put emphasis on Shank causing Ichigo to chuckle slightly

''At least I still have you Zangetsu.'' Ichigo says sadly looking down at the ground. He's suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Zangetsu materializing in front of him. ''Look Kingy, I'm getting real feed up of this mopping crap you're doing! it's like Atlantis in there!'' Zangetsu shouts angrily at Ichigo.

''I know Zangetsu, it's just hard to live with two abusive parents, we may have the mind of an adult but we have the body of a child and we won't be able to do anything but run away.'' Ichigo answered back at Zangetsu looking into his Yellow eyes.

Zangetsu sighs before a smile goes on his face. ''How about we fight Ichigo? not some spar but an actual fight! all out, everything we have kind of fight?'' He suggested to Ichigo, basically bagging for it.

Ichigo's sitting in thought for a moment before a smile plasters his face. ''Your right Zangetsu, I do need to fight.'' Zangetsu smiles wickedly before vanishing and Ichigo closing his eyes.

He opens them to face his white counterpart on top of a ruined building submerged in water ''Alright Zangetsu give it all you've got!'' Ichigo shouts a sealed Zanpakuto forming in his hands ''With pleasure!'' Zangetsu shouts flash stepping towards Ichigo with a sealed Zanpakuto coming down towards him.

Ichigo deflects the blade off of his before delivering a kick to Zangetsu's mid-section forcing him to jump backwards, he ready's his blade before running forwards meting Ichigo half way both of them clashing swords

''Your slower Zangetsu!'' Ichigo said through gritted teeth attempting to taunt Zangetsu ''If I got slower Kingy then you've gotten slower as well!'' Zangetsu shouts forcing his body into pushing Ichigo back before removing one hand from his blades grip and using it to grab Ichigo and throw him into a nearby ruined building.

''Is that all you got kingy!?'', after the three years of training you can't even over po- '' He's cut off by Ichigo flash stepping in front of him delivering a powerful kick to the side of his head sending him into a nearby building. ''I've learned a lot more than you think I have Zangetsu!'' Ichigo shouted wiping blood from his lips.

''That's good, then I can go all out!'' Zangetsu shouts pulling the sealed Zanpakuto in front of him before flash stepping behind Ichigo slashing his back before Ichigo can see him move causing him to shout out in pain.

''Damn...your faster than you used to be.'' Ichigo says flashing away to face him. ''Yeah I am kingy! what'd you expect sunshine and rainbows?!'' Zangetsu shouts out laughing an insane kind of laugh.

Ichigo just growls slightly before flash stepping forwards delivering four strikes all of them blocked by Zangetsu with slight effort, Zangetsu suddenly ducks under another strike swinging his blade upwards towards his sword arm, Ichigo brings his arm back stopping it being cut off and instead hitting his blade but the force of the strike knocks the blade out of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo flash steps back catching the blade midair bring it down to an advancing Zangetsu who blocks the attack with his sword but the force behind it sends him crashing down wide eyed into the building below.

''If you're going all out them so am I.'' Ichigo is suddenly surrounded by a blue Reishi looking at his hollow who's smiling like a mad man. ''ALRIGHT KINGY HAVE AT THEE!'' He shouts in a mock English accent firing towards Ichigo at full speed bringing his blade up to strike.

There blades clashing sounding like thunder in the Inner world sending a small shock wave making the water around them ripple slightly, they both flash in and out of existence at random places in the Inner world striking each other's blades each time they stopped flash stepping.

''Alright kingy you've entertained me enough but it's time for the grand finally!'' Zangetsu shouts flashing away from Ichigo with minor cuts on his body and his Shihakusho being tattered and sliced at. He brings his blade up towards the sky. ''CLEAVE THE SKIES ATHUNDER ZANGETSU!'' Suddenly a wave of spiritual energy crashes down on Ichigo who is wide eyed looking at his hollow activating the swords shikai, a bolt of black lighting hits the sword in his hand before it changes into the shikai form of Zangetsu.

''ROUND TWO KINGY!'' Zangetsu shouts flash stepping in front of a startled Ichigo before his blade pauses an inch from Ichigo's

''Why'd you stop?'' a scared (Not that he'd admit it) Ichigo looked at his Zanpakuto. ''Somethings wrong in the physical world, you need to leave Kingy.'' His sword suddenly goes back into its sealed state before dissolving into nothing ''NOW KINGY, LEAVE!'' A more alarmed Zangetsu shouted causing Ichigo to close his eyes and open them to hear a crash and a scream downstairs.

He runs to the door as soon as he hears it before bolting down the stairs and into the kitchen ''Is something wrong dad?!'' A worried Ichigo shouted facing his mother and father who's backs we're turned and his mother in a fetal position on the ground soaked wet along with most of the room.

His dad suddenly turns towards him holding a knife in his hand and his hair covering his eyes ''You know Yu...'' his dad paused before looking down as his sobbing wife before looking at his scared son. ''Your...the devil spawn...Yuu, you're the devil spawn.'' He says in a calm voice walking towards his son. Ichigo staggered backwards. ''D-dad th-this isn't funny...''

Suddenly a look of rage took over his dads face ''I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY YOU LITTLE DEMON SPAWN!'' He runs towards his son swinging his knife widely at him. Ichigo's eyes widen and he leaps backwards out of the door and onto his back before getting up and running away hearing feet pound heavily on the ground behind him, Ichigo may have the mind of a man but he still had the child of a body and his child's body instincts told him to run.

Ichigo ran out of the house screaming for help into the streets trying to get someone's attention. ''GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!'' His enraged father shouted catching up more and more. ''HELP! P-PLEASE HEL-HELP!''

Ichigo's dads about to bring the knife down on his son when someone tackles the man from the side before punching at his face as a group of other soon follow to try and subdue the mad man only for him to push away from the group and run at the stunned child again.

''I'LL KILL Y- He's suddenly stopped by two loud bangs with about a second between each one before he drops on the ground holding his chest looking at shock at the police officer aiming a gun with a smoking barrel at him, the police officer goes over and checks Ichigo's father looking for a pulse and finding none before going over to Ichigo. ''Are you alright?'' All he could do was nod dumbly at the man.

He suddenly heard people shouting ''THERES A FIRE!'' Ichigo looked in the direction of the people then to where they we're looking only for his eyes to widen seeing his house partly on fire.

After a few minutes of people scrambling around and two fire engines arriving a news van is pointed at the house which it now engulfed in flames, suddenly a woman runs out of the house ''YUICHIRO'' she shouts looking around at the gathering crowd not seeing her son inside a police car looking out at her. ''M-mom?''

A fire man walks up to her ''Ma'am please calm down'' He says to the women frantically looking around. ''I-I HAVE TO KILL THE SERAPH OF END TIMES!'' She shouts pushing the man away causing him to fall on his back.

She looks around again not seeing Her son. She runs back grabbing a jerry can be knowing she'd only be arrested and can't do anything to kill the seraph of the end and dousing herself in gasoline before grabbing a match and lighting it. ''NO WAIT DON'T DO IT!'' The fire man shouts as a group of other try to tackle her, she pushes the match into her skin setting herself ablaze screaming in pain.

* * *

It has been about a week and a half since the incident where Ichigo's parents tried to kill him, to say he was heartbroken would be an understatement and the police looking after him could see it, he may be there sitting crossing his arms looking ahead of him but you could see his eyes we're hollow like he was looking through the wall not at it.

''Kingy, your mopping won't help, I thought you we're prepared for this'' Zangetsu said in a bored tone to his wielder. ''I know Zangetsu...it's just hard to losing my mother again and watch her die again. The first time was hard enough but the second? it...'' He never finished leaving it hanging in the air.

''Kingy I think we both know that bitch was not your mother, it looked like something possessed her when she killed herself.'' Zangetsu said in a matter of fact tone to his wielding. Only for Ichigo to ignore him and look back at the wall.

Zangetsu could see it, hell he could feel it, his king was hurting and it was obvious why, he knows how his first mother had died, saving him and he blamed it on himself, now his second one died trying to kill him but failed, and he's blaming himself again.

''Kingy, someone's coming.'' Zangetsu said suddenly breaking Ichigo from his thoughts. he looked up to see a man with short black hair and in a suit looking down at him.

''Are you Yu amine?'' He said in a serious tone, Ichigo nodded, he didn't know why but for some reason this man reminded him of captain Byakuka and it scared him to be near him, unknown to both them Zangetsu had similar thoughts.

''Why does this human have such a high spiritual pressure? it's compressed but I can feel it...'' Zangetsu thought narrowing his eyes at the sky.

''Good come along with me, the police can't find any relatives of yours so your being taken to an orphanage.'' The man said grabbing Ichigo by the arm dragging the boy with him a bit to roughly for the polices liking but they knew if they messed with him they'd lose more than their job, as soon as they left the police station they headed towards a sleek black car parked outside the station.

''Get in.'' The man said opening the door for the child without a care for him. Ichigo hesitated before getting inside the car looking around it.

''I'm going be blunt here kid.'' The man said getting in and putting his seat belt on. ''You're not wanted, no one wants you and I'm bringing you to a place we're the kids are as unwanted as you are.'' Ichigo's eyes widened at the mans bluntness.

''Wow kingy gotta say he's a dick, not even I'd be that blunt.'' Zangetsu said suppressing a laugh at the look on Ichigo's face, he looked like he saw a ghost. Ichigo just looked out the window of the car that was moving bit too fast.

The man at the front seat looked out at the mirror on the door seeing a car similar to his tailing. ''The brotherhood of the thousand nights still doesn't trust me and thinks I'll keep the seraph for the vampires? cute.'' the man thought chuckling looking back at the road.

The drive was another 10 minutes of silence before they stopped outside a building that had a blond haired child with blue eyes about Ichigo's age looking out of the window.

''C'mon kid this is out stop.'' The man said getting out and opening the door for Ichigo. ''At least he has manners.'' Ichigo and Zangetsu thought.

Ichigo got out looking at the building in front of him, it looked nice, he expected some church like the one in karakura town, he was broken from his thought when the man grabbed his arm dragging him with him.

''Hurry up already I don't have all day, I have other things to do.'' The man said aggressively dragging Ichigo painfully with him all while the boy at the window watched confused.

As Ichigo was dragged he suddenly caught the sight of a black car not far from them with tinted windows. ''Zangetsu do you feel that?'' Zangetsu nodded, ''yeah the people in that car have spiritual pressure, although that of an unseated officer, they still have it.''

'What the hell's going on' Ichigo thought as the man opened the door and walked in to see a caring old lady looking at him. ''And who's this little Angel you've brought with you today Makoto.'' The old lady said in a voice that seemed a little too sweet, a little to practiced.

''Hello ma'am, this child's a special case, house burned down with his family.'' Makoto said looking at Yūichirō before pushing him forwards towards the 'caretaker'.

Makoto turned and left without another word and headed towards his car before leaving like he never existed in the first place.

''Come on dear let's meet the other children, yes?'' although it seemed like a question it felt like an order. Ichigo nodded walking with her to the living room. ''Come down children, I have a surprise for all you!'' She shouted happily, only a few seconds later he could hear multiple feet pounding on the ground as the kids gathered up.

Zangetsu groaned. ''I hate this place already...that caretaker makes me shiver for some reason...'' Ichigo couldn't disagree something seemed off about her.

''Not kids, today we have a new child with us, treat him like family, introduce yourself to the children dear.'' The lady said like it was scripted looking down at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the children, two looked about his age, one had blond hair and blue eyes and was a boy the other was a girl, she had long brown hair with brown eyes and her hair was in a rat tail at the back going over her shoulder.

''My names Yūichirō Amane.'' Ichigo said after a few seconds facing the children in front of him. The caretaker nodded ''I have to take care of something on the system, please show him around kids.'' The caretaker said smiling and walking away, once she was out of sight the blond haired kid walked towards Ichigo before putting his hand out.

'' Hi, I'm Mikaela Hyakuya, and we're all brothers and sisters here remember!'' He said enthusiastically looking at Ichigo smiling. Ichigo took his hand shaking it looking into his eyes. ''R-right...''

Suddenly the girl spoke. ''That means your names Yūichirō Hyakuya, like the rest of us!'' She said as if it was obvious to a confused Ichigo. ''But my birth nam-'' He was cut off by Mikaela ''Since we're brothers and sisters your names Yūichirō Hyakuya, and because you're the oldest like me it's our job to protect our brothers and sisters!'' Ichigo almost did it double take at how similar they are.

''Wow kingy, you sure hit the jackpot here...another you just great...'' Zangetsu said in his mind sighing. ''Shut up Zangetsu.'' Was Ichigo's response before looking at Mika. ''Alright.'' Was Ichigo's quick response making Mika and the girl smile at him.

''Maybe it won't be so bad here.'' Ichigo thought looking at the children in front of him, unaware of what was happening in the other room.

''Are you sure?'' the man on the phone said. ''Yes I'm sure, something else is inside the boy, not just the Seraph and I think that makes him a danger to us all.'' The caretaker said looking at the room the children we're talking in. ''Don't do anything to the boy, if we can find out what's inside him we might be able to use it like the Seraph.'' was the man on the phones quick response after a few seconds of thinking it through.

Back with Ichigo, Mika had started showing him around. ''Why do I have to call you Mika?'' a confused Ichigo asked his new 'Brother'. ''Because it's easier to say, and we usually have nick names for ourselves, you know what! I'll call you Yuu.'' Mika said to the dismay of Ichigo. a nickname that simple... ''Alright Mika I guess I'll take the nickname...''

After Mika had showed him the rooms they had to get dinner, it was curry to welcome the new kid to the house, it made Ichigo smile reminding him of Yuzu's cooking.

''What do you think Yuu?'' Akane asked looking at Ichigo after swallowing a mouth full of curry and rice. Ichigo swallowed the curry in his mouth. ''It's really nice! best I've tasted!'' Ichigo may have said that but the curry was blown out of the water compared to Yuzu's, by all means it was still good just not the same.

After dinner Ichigo had went to his room, he didn't notice it at first but when they we're having dinner he noticed that Mika and Akane had spiritual pressures, they didn't feel like a hollow, Shinigami, it felt a small bit like a Quincy. However, it felt dangerously like when he was fighting Aizen when he had used the final getsuga tensho, not as powerful of course, but they felt similar and it made Ichigo worry, why did all these people have spiritual pressures all of a sudden?

''Yuu, what's wrong you look like you're thinking about something?'' Ichigo jumped turn to Mika who was staring at him in curiosity. ''It's fine Mika, I was just thinking about how it'd going to be around here it all.'' Mika just smiled. ''You don't need to worry about that, we got to stick together after all, you're out brother now, our family.''

Ichigo smiled before thinking ''Maybe it will be different here.'' Unknown to him that the rain had partly stopped, going from a full on storm to a light drizzle revealing something dangerous inside Ichigo. Zangetsu looked at the sky smiling before his eyes widened at what he saw.

''What...the hell did this place do to you kingy...'' Zangetsu said looking at the large light in the sky with a single golden trumpet coming out of it and a single figure looking down at Zangetsu before vanishing.

* * *

It had been a few months since Ichigo had come to the Orphanage and he loved it, even though the oldest there was Mika it was still fun to play with them from time to time, he'd gone to his Inner world to talk to Zangetsu only to notice it had changed, the buildings had started fixing themselves and there was only a light drizzle and the water was all gone, but the biggest change almost made him fall over in surprise.

''ZANGETSU WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!'' An alarmed Ichigo shouted pointing at the light shining in the sky with two golden trumpets poking out of it. ''Not even I know kingy, but this place is doing something to you... or the people here are.'' Zangetsu said looking at the light.

''Whatever it is it has Reishi coming from it... and a heavy spiritual pressure is in it.'' Ichigo said walking beside his Zanpakuto.

''Yeah it is, but that's not my main problem at the moment, it's what the hells it leads to, when I get close I black out and wake up on the ground with feathers surrounding me, and it's pissing me off.'' Zangetsu said through gritted teeth looking up at the light squinting his eyes.

Zangetsu looks at Ichigo ''Your girlfriends about to wake you.'' Zangetsu says suddenly in a mocking voice. ''SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!'' A blushing Ichigo said before leaving his Inner world to see Akane looking down at him. ''Yu, the caretaker went out for the evening and said you and Mika have to go shopping at some point.'' Akane said before walking away towards the girls' room.

Ichigo got up rubbing his eyes before changing out of his Pajamas, he would prefer sleeping without a top on but he has to act like an 8-year-old, so it was out of the question. and that he did it once and he got berated for scaring Akane when she woke him up.

After he changed he headed downstairs to see Mika making the food. ''Mika you know if the Caretaker seen you do this she'd tell you off right?'' Ichigo said tiredly sitting at the table. ''If you want to make your own food go ahead.'' Mika said back chuckling at Ichigo's mortified expression.

Ichigo sighed in defeat just placing his head on table waiting for the food. after a minute of waiting Mika placed the breakfast on the table causing Ichigo to mutter loud enough for only Mika to hear. ''Thanks Yuzu.'' Mika looked at Ichigo confused before shaking his head thinking he was hearing things before sitting down and eating with everyone else.

Akane spoke up after finishing her food. ''Mika you and Yu have to go shopping later to get the groceries.''

''But it's charismas eve.'' Mika moaned out, Akane just huffed looking at Yu. ''Just get the food later of for chiasmas dinner okay?'' Ichigo nodded knowing better than to argue with her.

The day went by like most of the time, they'd play, watch a bit of TV and eat dinner, it was a routine that somehow never got boring for some reason. ''Mika, Yu it's almost 8, and it's getting dark out!'' Akane shouted over at them. Ichigo and Mika sighed. ''Fine we're going; we'll see you in a few minutes!'' Mika shouted back. ''And bring some of the kids with you!'' Akane shouted again causing Ichigo and Mika to sigh again. ''Fiiinnneee...'' Mika and Ichigo said.

Ichigo and Mika had brought three of the others with them and we're walking towards a shop with the money in hand. ''You know Mika you should put that in your pocket, someone might take it.'' Ichigo warned as they entered the shop.

Meanwhile at the city square there we're well over a hundred people walking around happily, some doing last minute shopping and others looking at the lights. suddenly one a man falls and his wife walks forwards for a few seconds before turning to see him on the ground she panics running towards him only to feel like someone was ripping her heart out and falling on the ground.

The sound of a trucks horn could be heard as it passed ramming into a car slamming it into a group of people ramming into more cars and finally into a large building sending glass and metal fragments everywhere as people continued to fall on the ground as the Apocalypse virus made quick work of the population over 13.

Ichigo watched in the distance as a plane crashed into the streets forming a large explosion as he continued to run with Mika and the others passing dead bodies and abandoned cars towards the orphanage checking corners in case something was there. Ichigo suddenly stopped hearing footsteps as he turned to his left watching a man stagger over to him with his arms stretched out before coughing up a large amount of blood falling on the ground where his assistant lay.

Ichigo ran off holding the rising bail in his stomach down as he caught up with Mika and the others heading towards the orphanage, when they reached it they sighed in relief as it was left untouched by the chaos, Ichigo wasted no time running in and heading into the living room to see the others huddled up near the caretaker who was laying on the ground like the rest.

Mika ran up to her. ''Director! Director!'' he shouted shaking her trying to get her to answer in vain. ''Mika you're going to attract attention!'' Ichigo shouted at Mika to get him to stop. He looked at Ichigo before looking out the mirror before his eyes widened seeing someone kick it smashing it to bits.

Ichigo turned around and pushed the others behind him looking at the man and then to the left seeing another coming into the room staring at them with hunger in their eyes. They both wore matching outfits, a dark grey cloak that covered the body reaching their ankles that had decorations on them, the most noticeable thing about them was there red eyes and spiritual pressure.

''Zangetsu...'' Ichigo said internally to his Zanpakuto. ''I know Kingy, they have a spiritual pressure similar to that of a high unseated officer. Rank Shinigami.'' Zangetsu said looking through Ichigo's eyes at the men. ''And there not human, I don't feel the same presence humans give off from them.

Ichigo looked at them with narrowed eyes before asking his Zanpakuto. ''Can we beat them?'' Zangetsu paused for a second. You could take one of them but both of them would be suicide kingy, there unknowns so we don't know how they fight, for now play it off as defenseless.'' Zangetsu answered back.

One of them finally spoke. ''You're coming with us Humans.'' He ordered before turning and his colleague stared at us as he started to move back down the stairs with us in tow.

Eventually they loaded us into military trucks before driving away from the city towards a large mountain outside of it. ''Where are they taking us?'' was the main question asked by the people inside, there was about 10 to 15 kids inside including us, we we're terrified.

They eventually stopped and started off loading us and telling us to move through the tunnel and follow the lights. Ichigo nodded leading the way for the kids looking around in case something jumped out at them, he didn't trust the way they looked at them, they had a hunger in their eyes like hollows did for souls.

''I-Ichigo where are we going?'' A startled Akane said holding onto Mika tightly looking around. ''I don't know Akane but for now we just listen to them...'' Eventually the group found themselves inside a large cave that was filled with buildings and a group of well over 70 kids standing in a group with about 4 of the oddly dressed men standing guard.

'Again they have spiritual pressure. but why?' Zangetsu suddenly spoke up ''There not human kingy, don't do anything stupid, I can feel other stronger spiritual pressures not far from here, one's even equal to that of a low captain.'' Ichigo's eyes widened at the information, just like Makoto but he was a mid-captain when it came to spiritual pressure.

As they walked forwards he waited for about 20 minutes before he was called up. ''Next.'' Ichigo stepped up ''Yūichirō Hyakuya'' The man tapped the screen of the device he was holding as a child with a cap used a metal detector to try and see if he was carrying a weapon.

He looked at Ichigo before swiping the device. ''Next.'' He said as Ichigo walked off and stopped looking back at Mika who was approaching. ''Thanks for waiting Yu.'' Mika said as they walked into the gate ahead with the others.

'Where did it all go wrong?' Ichigo thought as he walked, he finally had a family that loved him, and was planning on living a peaceful life but suddenly everyone just. Died for some reason... Suddenly a voice broke him from his thoughts.

''Well kingy, looks like we're stuck here for the rest of our lives, unless you want to break out of this joint at some point.'' Zangetsu suggest to Ichigo. ''We can't just leave everyone else behind Zangetsu, you know what I'm like and know what if I go they go with me.'' Ichigo shot back at his Zanpakuto.

''Fine, fine kingy, do what you want, but if you die I'm going to kill you.'' Zangetsu said before adding. ''Somehow.''


	2. Beginning of the end

It had been 4 years since Ichigo and his family we're captured, he'd learned that his captors we're vampires, Vampires of all things! (What a twist), he couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes after hearing it, all and all it was not to bad living here, the vampires we're assholes sure, the food tasted like crap and the blood draining sucked, that didn't really affect him much he was used to losing a lot of blood in the past.

Ichigo was walking with Mika holding him up since he was a little light headed. Mika suddenly spoke up breaking Ichigo from his thoughts. ''Ichigo how do you stand it...you're never light headed when they drain us of blood...'' Mika said tiredly looking at Ichigo like he was asking for some secret way to stop it. Ichigo was silent for a moment before smiling like an idiot at Mika. ''I guess it's that I'm strong because of my family.'' Ichigo said lying through his teeth at his brother.

Mika just looked at him suspiciously before sitting on a set of steps and drinking from a small carton. Ichigo did the same drinking it almost vomiting at the taste. Zangetsu suddenly spoke up. ''God kingy that stuff must taste like crap, even I feel sick when you drink it.''

''Yeah it does, but it keeps me from being sick for one and two I'm hungry.'' Ichigo countered internally to his hollow. After Ichigo finished the liquid he crunched it up and threw it towards the bin but missed causing it hit the wall and land on the ground.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed two of the Orphans on the ground using chalk to draw on the ground, and the two vampires walking and not slowing down heading towards them. ''Watch out!'' Ichigo shouts hoping to get their attention.

One looks up at him to see his face then at one he's looking at too late to get his hand crushed and kicked to the side along with the other by the passing vampires without a care for the kids. causing Ichigo's face to scrunch up in anger as he runs up to one instinctually pushing Reishi into his legs and arms as he ran into the vampire causing him to stumble backwards with a surprised expression on his face.

He looks down at Ichigo with anger plastered on his face grabbing him by his livestock hoody pulling him up to face height looking at him before he starts walking over to the edge ignoring Ichigo shouting at him to say sorry, he holds Ichigo over the Edge about to drop him ignoring Mika pleading him to stop.

''Hello.'' A sooth voice suddenly said getting the guards attention, he suddenly throws Ichigo to the ground roughly turning and leaving, Ichigo sits on the ground holding his neck chocking out coughs before looking at the vampire walking down the steps.

''Is he a noble?'' Ichigo asks no one in particular looking at him, suddenly Mika shouts and runs over to him ''Lord Ferid!'', Ferid looks down at Mika and responds ''Hello Mika, what we're you doing?'' Ferid asked with little curiosity.

Zangetsu suddenly spoke up in Ichigo's mind ''He's strong...If I was to guess...maybe a High Lieutenant, or a low captain in spiritual pressure. The information caused Ichigo's eyes to widen, 'Nobles are this strong?' Ichigo thought internally missing parts of Mika and Ferid's conversation.

Suddenly he was brought to attention when Ferid placed his hand on the side of mika's face rubbing it slightly. ''Will you be visiting my mansion again tonight?'' he asked with a sly look on his face that screamed Pedophile, 'Mika hangs around with this person!?' Ichigo screamed in his mind alarmed causing Zangetsu so swear at him for being too loud.

''Yes, please!'' Mika seemed to beg him causing Ichigo to look at him dumbly, 'why would he...' Ferid spook again ''Good boy, since you have delicious blood you can stay all you like'', he suddenly looked at Ichigo, ''Is your friend coming as well?'' Ichigo looked at him like he was offended before saying ''What? of course no-'' Mika stops him from talking by running over and by covering his mouth suddenly and said. ''He's a little shy, maybe next time!'' Ferid frowned slightly ''Oh, that's too bad, see you tonight Mika'' He says as he walks away.

Mika drags Ichigo off away from Ferid. ''Mika, what was that just now? how do you know that Noble?'' Ichigo asked curiously dreading the answer he was going to get. ''I give him blood and he gives me anything...'' Mika responds happily looking at Ichigo but a frowns falls on his face seeing Ichigo looking at him with anger.

''Ichigo... to survive here we need to use our heads., he's the reason we get good food, medicine for when we're sick and so on.'' Mika said to Ichigo who's face softened slightly, he tried to come up with an argument but couldn't, it was sound logic, he was most likely the reason some of them wasn't dead already.

''Alright Mika... just be safe okay?'' Ichigo said walking away towards his spot he usually went to think leaving behind a sad looking Mika.

Ichigo had probably been there for hours to what looked like he was sleeping but he was actually fighting and training with Zangetsu in his Inner world.

''You're getting...better kingy.'' Zangetsu says panting and covered in cuts and blood, if he looked bad then Ichigo looked like hell, he was covered in large slashes, he was even missing a hand. ''But you're not good enough to beat me kingy.'' he smiles insanely making his sword vanish as Ichigo collapsed on the ground.

Ichigo opened his eyes hearing someone say his name, he looked up seeing Akane looking down at him. ''There you are; I've been looking for you.'' She said carefully making her way beside Ichigo and taking a seat ''How come you're not with Mika?'' Akane asked curiously. all Ichigo did was shrug.

''Well...'' She struggled to say something trying to think of something to say. ''Umm...just come home soon, we're waiting for you so we can make dinner.'' Akane finally said standing back up. ''I will Akane.'' Ichigo said looking up at rocky cave. ''Go straight home okay?'' she said walking back towards the house. Ichigo nodded planning to sit for a few more minutes to clear his head a bit...and wait for the feeling in his hand to come back...

After a few minutes Ichigo got up and started navigating his way back to their home, it wasn't anything special, if anything it was a bit small, he sighed opening the door and closing it only to get crowded by his family. ''Yu!'', Yu your back!'' ''We're starving what took so long!'' they bombarded him with questions. ''Oi, c'mon now don't over crowd me, I'm just in you guys.''

''Guess what yu?'' one said excitedly. ''Akanes making curry tonight!'' another said. This pegged Ichigo's interests. ''Curry?'' He said questionably moving to the kitchen area to see Akane cutting up some vegetables. ''How did we...'' suddenly it hit him. ''Mika...'' Ichigo said quietly so no one could hear.''

Not long after they we're at the table eating their curry, all beside Ichigo who sat and stared at it. he was busy talking to Zangetsu. ''If there's a way out of this place how do we know where it is?'' Ichigo asked internally. ''Well you could, I don't know steal a map.'' Zangetsu said back sarcastically to his wielder. ''I was just wondering, no need to be an ass about it...'' Suddenly he's brought from his thoughts. ''Yu where's Mika?'' Akane asked looking at him expecting an answer. ''He's...'' Ichigo paused looking down at his food sadly not wanting to answer, luckily one of the orphans had taken another's curry causing a small row.

''No fair he stole my curry!'' one said as the other looked away innocently causing everyone to laugh and Ichigo to smile sadly at them. ''If only they knew'' he thought.

After a few hours of waiting Mika finally came home to see Yu sitting at the dinner table looking at him before sighing. ''There's some curry left in the pot...'' Was all Ichigo said looking him.

Mika nods going to the kitchen and taking some into a bowl and some into a plate before coming out and passing the bowl to Ichigo. ''You didn't eat did you?'' He said already knowing the answer. Ichigo just sighed taking the bowl and eating slowly.

Mika suddenly spoke up getting Ichigo's attention. ''Yu…how would you like to leave this place...with all of us.'' he asked looking at Ichigo. ''Well...how would we get out? we don't have weapons or a map.''

Mika smiled before pulling a flintlock looking pistol out and aiming it at Ichigo. ''That's where your wrong and I also got this.'' he said passing Ichigo the gun and pulling out a slip of paper before placing it on the table showing a map of the city.

''How did you get this?!'' Ichigo asked looking around in case someone saw. Mika smiles ''The great Mikaela does not give away his blood to a vampire for nothing.''

''Yeah but the virus, there's only death out there.'' Ichigo countered ''13 and younger doesn't get affect by the virus right?'' Mika asked making Ichigo nod ''And we're 12 so if we get everyone together we could get out and spend out last year together away from the vampires.''

Before Ichigo could counter Akane came down the latter from the bed. ''What are you talking about?'' she said rubbing her eyes and walking up to us. This made Ichigo think, it wasn't just him or Mika, it was everyone as well, and it wouldn't be fair to leave them alone because Mika would leave with or without him for the rest of the family...

He looked at Mika before putting on a fake smile. ''Let's do it!''

They spent the next few minutes gathering everyone up and letting them wake up, the next hour was spent avoiding guards and navigating the city using the map, we eventually came across a different room after climbing a flight of stairs, it was white and had pillars but also a large open gate way was at the end of the large room.

Mika smiles and marched on with everyone following him. Ichigo followed on but stopped grabbing Mika causing the rest to stop.

''Oh? what's this, you saw me?'' Ferid said walking out from behind a pillar, ''I wonder how...'' he said with a sly smile on his face stopping in front of the gate looking at Mika. looks off shock plastered onto everyone's faces besides Ichigo's who's was filled with anger looking at him.

''Ah yes...those faces. This is the reason I can't stop playing this game.'' He said happily. Mika's face became horrified as he looked at the map only for it to be blown out of it by an unknown force. he turned to see what it is with everyone else only to see Ferid holding one of the children draining her blood.

''Oh, she's dead already.'' He said dropping her body with a dull thud. Rage took over Ichigo as he aimed the pistol shouting out and firing at Ferid only for him to dance to the side and vanish and appear a large distance behind Ichigo. ''Isn't that my gun?'' he paused before continuing, ''Not only did you steal my map but my gun too? you're good.'' he said looking at Mika.

He started walking around so he'd be on the other side of them away from the gate. ''And you still have the will to fight? I'll give you more hope then. this gate way does lead outside of the city, and I'd have a hard time chasing you if you got out, caught between hope and despair.'' He said nibbling at his finger nails excitedly before continuing. ''I wonder how you'll cry.''

Ichigo had enough sensing what he was getting at. ''RUN, NOW!'' He said shooting g the gun in the air causing the kids to panic and run for the exit. ''Mika we have to hold him off!'' Ichigo shouted turning around only to be shoved aside by an advancing Ferid who then started to kill the children using his hand until only Akane was left. ''Akane!'' Ichigo shouted drawing the gun up again but too slow as he suddenly used his hand to kill her as well not before saying. ''I want to see your face in despair!'' in a neutral but loud voice.

Ichigo was to shocked to shoot and was broken from the shock by Mika. ''Yu don't forget, we're family. Ichigo looked at him confused before he could stop Mika grab the gun and run at Ferid.

''Mika, your blood was delicious, thank you.'' He said as Mika reached him and he swung his arm but Mika dodged under but couldn't dodge the second attack and a hand went through his chest, he raises the pistol to shoot only for Ferid to hack off his arm sending his arm and the pistol flying.

Un-noticed by him Ichigo had run and grabbed the pistol with his bad arm, he heard footsteps beside him and he turned his head to them in fake surprise only to be replaced by real surprise by having a large white and red clawed hand cleave through his neck and most of his face causing him to drop Mika and fall on the ground pretending to be dead.

As quick as it was there the hollowfied arm was gone and Ichigo ran up to Mika. ''M-Mika! we have to get you out of here.'' Ichigo says trying and failing to drag Mika with him. Mika pushes him off. ''R-run, you can't save both us...'' Ichigo looked at him in shock then heard shouts and footsteps approaching him.

Right then and there Ichigo made the hardest decision of his lives'...he ran. he ran for maybe three minutes failing to hold back sobs and tears, he suddenly cried out but it only lasted a second as he felt weightless for a second before crashing and rolling down a sloop of snow before coming to a stop and getting up.

Ichigo stopped and looked in shock at the nearby city...it was in ruins, no lights but he could see that nothing was alive there.

Suddenly a voice broke him from his shock ''Good he's here, just as prophesized, the test subject from Hyakuya, the lab which destroyed japan, is here at last.'' a man said in a military coat pulling down the hood as he walked over to Ichigo ''Kid, we're going to use you to annihilate the vampires.'' He said bluntly as Ichigo had tears going down his face suddenly hugging a baffled Guren making him fall on his back looking at the child. Ichigo's only response was. ''Just what I want..., as long as I get to wipe out all the vampires...'' Guren looked down at him with sadness, only imagining what they did to him in there.


	3. School drama

Ichigo was currently sitting in class, of all things, at a regular school 'learning', though he wasn't paying attention he was busy admiring the few, outside, he ignored the teacher to the point where he didn't hear him shout his name three or four times before the teacher got his attention.

''Yūichirō Hyakuya!'' The teacher slammed his hand on his desk finally getting the boy's attention, ''Yes teach?'' Ichigo said back with no care in his voice still looking out the window.

''Yūichirō Hyakuya, would you please part take in class?'' The teacher asked, though he could tell it was more an order. Ichigo nodded with a bored looked on his chin resting on his open hand trying not to fall sleep. The teacher's eye twitched looking at his student.

''Hyakuya, would you prefer suspension!'' His teacher threatened thinking a threat would work only for his plan to backfire as Ichigo got up with an interested look on his face. ''Your serious? if that's an offer I'll take it!'' Ichigo said enthusiast.

This caused his teacher to sigh before sitting back down going to grab a slip of paper from the desk only to stop realizing something. ''Your making fun of me aren't you...'' The teacher said looking at Ichigo who had a grin on his face.

''Whatever, just sit down.'' The teacher said in a tired voice giving up.

Ichigo went to sit down only for a girl to tap his back looking at him. ''Yeah?'' He asked waiting for a response, all she did was lift her book up. 'I am Shinoa Hiiragi.' I've heard that name somewhere Ichigo thought before continuing. 'I'm an observation officer for the army.' Ichigo suddenly had a bad feeling. ''Huh?'' Was his fake dumb response.

She pulled the book down writing on it again before showing it. 'If I get the impression you're not cooperating I'll have this reported to the army prolonging your suspension.' Ichigo read, this of course caused him to retort out loud. ''WHAT?'' Ichigo shouted causing his teacher to adopt an annoyed look on his face. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL HAVE MY SUSPETION PROLONGED?'' This caused his teacher to shout at him. ''Hyakuya, SIT DOWN!'' Ichigo ignored him for his own dilemma. ''THATS BULLSHIT!'', this caused his teacher to shout something similar but he ignored it.

''Co-op-er-ate'' The girl said, causing Ichigo to pause before looking at her then the teacher before sitting down rather reluctantly. ''Lets continue the lesson'' He heard the teacher say.

''Also your suspension will last forever if you don't make a friend.'' This caused Ichigo to place his head against the glass remembering the promise Guren made to him years ago. only muttering ''Or so you said Guren...so you said...''

Ichigo just zoned out of the rest of the lesson being brought out of his thoughts and argument with his Zanpakuto by the bell. He looked to the side seeing people walk off with smiles on their faces and someone talking about Ice-cream. ''You know you could say 'Wait up I like ice-cream too' as a way to interact.'' The girl, 'Shinoa? was that her' name? Ichigo thought before responding. ''Or I could go home and wait out my suspension...'' Ichigo said getting up and walking out of class. ''Tell that asshole to let me in the vampire slaying unit, whatever it's called.'' He said with now care in his voice

''Guren thought you'd say that, so he gave me this to give to you.'' She said handing Ichigo a note that he promptly opened.

'We don't need an amateur who can't make friends or lovers, if you don't like it find some buddies and introduce them to me, not that I'd expect you to.' Ichigo's eye twitched. He could hear Guren write this piece of crap. He promptly crumbled it up throwing it into a bin as he passed, ''Whatever, tell him not to bitch to me when half his units dead.'' Ichigo said leaving the room.

Ichigo navigated the school easily finding the entrance and quickly opening his locker to check that his gun and sword weren't taken, luckily they we're still there.

''You know; you can stop following me or are you going to watch me shower as well?'' Ichigo said closing the locking and facing that girl again. He was about to leave when he heard someone pleading. ''P-please stop it.'' Ichigo turned to see a boy in the school uniform with brown hair facing someone, though he couldn't see them because of the lockers.

''Stop?'' a cocky voice said continuing ''We're friends right; we're just asking you to go in our place.'' The voice said before pushing the kid to the ground before walking out.

'God, what a stereotypical bully' Zangetsu said internally, 'can we kick his ass?' He continued, looking for a fight. Ichigo just ignored him and continued to watch.

''Peaceful huh?'' Ichigo said to no one in particular before walking towards the trio of bullies. ''Oi, that's enough, leave him alone.'' Ichigo said in a bored tone, Ignoring Shinoa in the background saying something

The bully turned to Ichigo. ''What? we're just showing this 'livestock' where he belongs.'' He said missing the anger flash in Ichigo's eyes. ''Ugh-oh.'' Shinoa said stepping back suddenly feeling a lot of bloodlust coming from Ichigo.

''Shut up you useless piece of trash.'' Ichigo said looking at him masking his anger with a neutral face. this caused one of the bullies to walk up to him. ''What do we have here? a her-'' He was cut off as the moment he touched Ichigo's arm he found himself in a submission hold. ''Don't touch me.''

Shinoa suddenly piped in ''If you hurt civilians you'll prolong your suspension.'' Ichigo just shrugged before responding. ''Self-defense, he touched me and I felt threatened and I'm defending a citizen.'' He counted at Shinoa who almost did a double take. 'He doesn't care?' She thinks to herself.

Ichigo suddenly throws the bully forwards into the others making them catch him. ''Who's next?'' This caused the leader of the bullies to run forwards throwing a sloppy punch only for Ichigo to catch his fist and look at him with the same bored look he had in class. ''Well this won't be fun.'' He suddenly pulled the kid closer and swiped his feet under him causing him to fall on his side, before he could move again Ichigo planted his boot on his chest. ''Say sorry.'' was Ichigo's short response to the bully's actions.

''W-wait!'' The kid who was being bullied said getting up and walking to Ichigo. ''D-don't hurt them", they j-just asked me to grab them some stuff is all!'' He said stuttering in fear at Ichigo who just put someone who was a 'candidate' for the demon moon company on the floor like nothing.

Ichigo sighed removing his foot from his chest. ''Fine, I'll help I guess.'' Ichigo said grabbing the kid by the arm. ''C'mon let's just get this over with.'' The kid nodded before walking beside Ichigo to get the bullies stuff.

Ichigo sighed again. ''So, you forgot the money and we had to use my money?'' Ichigo said with annoyance in his voice as he carried some cans of soft drinks and other treats for the bullies.

''I'm sorry!'' Yoichi said sadly walking beside him, Ichigo just rolled his eyes before they landed on Shinoa. ''Shinoa carry something as well.'' All this got from her was a laugh and her saying ''Ha, good one.'' Ichigo just looked at her with an annoyed look on his face before stopping. ''You...''

''I'm sorry!'' Yoichi said again. ''Stop apologizing.'' Ichigo said again to him. ''Also, what was that? why where they bullying you?'' Ichigo said suddenly catching him off guard. ''It's not...'' Yoichi tried to say but failed. ''Yeah, yeah that's what they all say...'' Ichigo said back clearly not believing him.

''I-I'm serious he's not bullying me.'' this got a raised eyebrow from Ichigo before he continued. ''I wanted to be his friend to ask him a favor, I failed the entrance exam for the army...and I really want to join, so...he was offered a spot in the vampire extermination unit so-'' He was cut off suddenly by Ichigo. ''That guy?!'' he failed to keep the laughter from his voice. ''He's obviously not, guy can barely pull a punch!''

''But in seriousness I'm going to kill Guren if he let someone like that into the extermination unit and not me...''

Yoichi continued after Ichigo's small outburst. ''So... I thought I could get another shot if Yamanaka recommended me...'' he paused before continuing. ''I know it's weird...someone like me in the army but... I have to get revenge for my sister...'' He said looking down at the bag in his hand.

'He's sort of like me...' Ichigo thought making his way towards Yoichi, ''I didn't help her then...but if I did...'' This prompted Ichigo to kneel down and pick up a can before tapping Yoichi on the head with it. ''Idiot...if you did you'd be dead, it's not your fault.'' ''Bu-'' Yoichi tried to counter ''No buts'' Ichigo interrupted. ''If I was you Yoichi, I'd not enlist, I'm sure your sister would want you to be safe and not killed by a vampire.''

Ichigo placed the can of blended coffee into the bag before walking away, prompting tears to build up in Yoichi's eyes, suddenly the can feel on the ground as Shinoa turned with a surprised look on her face only for the building she's looking at to blow up on the 8th floor.

Emergency sirens and screams filled the air as people started to run away from the building towards safety. ''A VAMPIRE HAS ESCAPRED FROM AN NEARBY RESEARCH FACILITY!''

''Why is a vampire here?'' Shinoa said looking at the explosion site. ''Whys a vampire in the school!'' Yoichi said in panic. ''You two get away I'll c-'' she was cut off by seeing Ichigo run past her towards the school kicking a can causing it to burst open and spray everywhere. ''WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?'' Shinoa shouted after him only to be ignored as he continued to run towards the school.

When he eventually got there after pushing through a large crowd he ran opened his locker and grabbed his pistol and sword before running upstairs. He stopped seeing two girls in fetal positions scared out of there life. ''You two!'' Ichigo shouted making them look up at him. ''Get moving!'' He said pulling them up and watched as the ran down towards the exit.

He ran up the stairs again and stopped to listen and hears a muffled scream coming from one of the doors with two dead students near it.

Not wasting any time, he slams the door open and walks in getting the pink haired vampires attention. she was quite small and looked sick as to how pale and skinny she was and had bags under her eyes and wore a white and black straitjacket that had been ripped open.

''Y-your.'' He heard a voice to his left and half turned his head to see Yamanaka sitting on the ground with a terrified expression on his face. he turned back to the vampire who had dropped the girl she was about to feed from looking at him.

''It's been four years since I've seen any of your race, and I've finally found one of you vampires!'' Ichigo said pulling his sword from the sheath with a sharp chiming noise and flash of light, he threw the sheath on the ground and ran towards the vampire enhancing his legs and arms with some Reishi.

''Die!'' He shouts swinging the sword horizontally making the vampire jump out of the way as a blur. he turned towards the vampire to see her doing Multiple spin in mid-air before stopping and landing on an overturned table. she looked behind him seeing the chalk board had been cracked by the force of his swing.

''Human.'' was all she said before jumping forwards with her arm outstretched intending to stab him with it, this made Ichigo move to the side to avoid the attack and swing downwards only for her to twist out of the way and use the momentum to deliver a powerful kick to his side sending him into the damaged chalk board.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see her jumping at him again and role to the side as her arm smashed into the place he was seconds ago. he gets up only to see a table hurdled at him, he roles to the side to avoid being hit and cuts through the second one she throws and runs at her and swings horizontally as she jumps off of a chair away from him breaking it.

He turns around looking up to see her jump down at him arm outstretched, Ichigo takes a chance and swing his sword at her taking her arm off, she lands on the ground crouched and grabs the arm and jumps back to let it heal.

Suddenly the girl behind him groans out getting Ichigo's attention who looks at Yamanaka. Before shouting ''Yamanaka take the girl and go!'' He looks at Ichigo with surprise on his face. ''Aren't you supposed to be an army cadet!'' Ichigo questioned looking at him. ''I-it was a lie.'' 'Knew it' Ichigo thought looking at him. ''I-I thought if I could convince people I was recruiting I would be respected...'' Ichigo was about to retort by the vampire suddenly spoke up.

''Insulant livestock.'' She said as the arm reattached and she moved it causing the bones to crack. 'So she heals similar to instant regeneration but she can only reattach limbs.'' she continued as she pulled a piece of metal from the chair with small effort. ''If you're going to get in my way, I'll just suck you dry too!'' she runs forwards swinging the piece of metal widely as Ichigo uses his blade to cause it to bounce off harmlessly he suddenly does a two handed swing cutting the piece of metal in two and slicing her side causing her to jump over him and turn towards him.

She looks at the cut before coving it and uncovering it. and watches it heal. she suddenly charged forwards with a look of rage on her face pushing her arm forwards slicing Ichigo who didn't have time to properly dodge in the neck slightly drawing blood, he leaps back slightly pulling his sword into his other hand in reverse grip slicing into the vampire's chest. she gasps in pain before covering the wound and jumping back.

He pulls the pistol and starts firing at her as she jumps missing her by a few inches each time, she jumps in front of the girl uncovering her chest as the wound heals. ''Play times over, ultimately you couldn't save anyone.'' she says suddenly. ''Once I drink her blood and recover, there won't be anything else you can do to stop me.'' she says grabbing the girl by the hair moving in to bite her.

Ichigo pulled the pistol down. ''STOP!'' He shouts about to flash step. 'think about the consequences later' but stops when he sees Yoichi charge in and ram into her knocking them to the ground.

''Yūichirō!'' he shouts at Ichigo in worry only to freeze feeling a presence behind him. ''You...'' The vampires face adopts that of rage as she spins pushing her arm forwards to cut his head off only for it to be blocked by Ichigo who flash steps in the way using his sword to stop her.

Her eyes widen in surprise but go back to normal she tries to push him back but fails. ''Not half bad Yoichi!'' Ichigo says to the boy behind him. ''We'll we're friends.'' This causes Ichigo to look at him in shock giving the vampire and opening by pulling away and causing the unsuspecting Shinigami to stumble forwards into her grip. ''DAMN YOU!'' She shouts running forwards into the window ignoring Ichigo shouting out in pain.

Luckily and unluckily they get slowed down by a tree Ichigo smashing threw branches before landing on a bush causing them to bounce off it, they slide to a stop her arm still having Ichigo by the neck, she smiles ignoring the blade in her gut, saying ''It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, I'll just drink your blood before the moon demon company gets here!''

She's about to move down to drain her blood when she feels something else go into the back and out her chest. she looks down in shock trying to speak by only manages pained noises looking at the smoking red and black blade.

''Yo, you called'' Guren says. ''A-a demon weapon...'' She croaks out. ''That's enough out of you vampire. Guren says pulling the blade out of her by slicing threw her and activating the curse causing her to burn to ash.

''You look like a mess.'' Guren says looking down at Ichigo as he sheaths his sword. ''Did you really think a sword that lacks anti-vampire enchantments would kill her?'' He chuckles looking at him with mock interest in his answer.

''But.'' He suddenly says leaning away and turns around walking towards 4 others. ''Because of you we got through this with less casualties, you did good brat, you protected your friends.'' he says looking at Ichigo who gets up thinking 'If only he knew.' ''I have no interest in friends...'' he suddenly sees Shinoa waving at him. ''Besides you've seen what I can do, I can take on vampires!'' he shouts down at Guren. ''Let me join the moon demon company!'' Ichigo says sliding down the small slop towards him. ''Sorry kid I don't like people with lack of teamwork.''

''TEAM WORK THIS TEAMWORK THAT, enough!'' Ichigo shouts losing his patients. 'God I want to slap that smile off his face.' Ichigo thinks before replying again.'' I don't need friend to kill vam-'' he's cut off by Yoichi ''Yūichirō! I thought you died!'' He says jumping down from the railing only to lose his balance on the uneven ground and falling onto an unprepared Ichigo who hits his head off the ground.

''Who's that?'' Guren asks Shinoa looking at Yoichi trying to shake Ichigo awake. ''Looks like a friend, more or less.'' she reply's back, you know you have to keep your promise Guren...'' it takes a second for Guren to understand what she's talking about. ''Wait seriously, you're kidding!'' he shouts missing the small smirk on a not so unconscious Ichigo's face on the ground.


	4. Desire and demons

Ichigo was in an awkward situation at the moment, on the school building roof with his sword by his side...facing a love struck teenage girl, it was obvious even for him, she was nervous and had a blush on her face that shouted 'Notice me' and lastly she was fidgeting with someone behind her back which he assumed was a letter or other gift.

'How am I supposed to say no to her?' was Ichigo's Dilemma, he may physically be 16 but mentally he was in his 30's, and he was sure he was break a few laws somewhere if he we're to date a 16-year-old girl.

The girl finally spoke breaking him from his thoughts. ''U-um...Thank you for saving me from the vampire.'' ''Umm...don't mention it.'' Was Ichigo's response. ''I really like you, please accept my feelings!'' She suddenly threw out holding a letter in front of her almost making Ichigo do a double take. 'Well that was blunt.' Zangetsu said holding in a laugh.

Ichigo felt sad that he had to turn her down, she'd have to build up a lot of courage to do this, he had to give it to her though, she was brave. He took the letter before responding. ''Look this is ni-'' He suddenly looked up to see she was gone and heard a door open, he looks to the left to see her quickly closing door with a red face.

''Poor thing.'' Ichigo muttered to himself placing the letter in his pocket. ''My, my'' a voice said causing Ichigo to look up to see Shinoa looking down at him with her head propped up by both hands like she was watching a movie or something along the lines.

''I expected nothing less from the hero who saved the school from a vampire.'' She paused before continuing. ''Your rather popular, aren't you.'' she said as she walked down the steps towards him. ''Is she the next person you're going to make cry?'' She asked looking at Ichigo in the eyes.

''Next?'' Ichigo questioned at her. ''Well you are a virgin after all.'' she said walking on until she was a small distance away and kept her back to him. this statement caused Ichigo to blush and Zangetsu to laugh out loud. '30 AND STILL A VIRGIN KINGY!'' Zangetsu shouted before doubling over in laughter.

Ichigo was brought from his internal problem by Shinoa speaking again. ''However, virgins are evil Yuu.'' she paused for a second and started walking forwards. ''The Japanese imperial demon army encourage couples to get together.'' Ichigo knew why but for the sake of it played along. ''Huh?'' was Ichigo's fake response. ''Once upon a-time, the world ended. Due to an unknown virus, shortly afterwards monsters sprang forth, a lot of humans died, beyond this wall, you'll find nothing but ruins and wastelands overrun with monsters, this world is no longer friendly to humans.''

Of course Ichigo was well aware of this, the monsters being vampires and the four horsemen of john, the horsemen of john we're oddly similar to hollows, the wat they looked, there hunger was similar as well, although not for souls they targeted humans.

''However, the Japanese imperial demon army is gathering up the remains of humanity, to repopulate and take back the world.'' she continued seriously. Ichigo would have found the story a good one if not for the fact that she started skipping and spinning shouting ''Now multiply, procreate, viva illicit relationships!'' she shouted excitedly.

''Well...that aside I have a question Shinoa.'' Ichigo said moving forwards slightly. ''I was accepted into the vampire extermination unit after proving myself against that vampire right?'' Shinoa nodded at him prompting him to continue. ''So why do I still have to go to this school.''

''Feel free to direct complaints to that of the sort of Lieutenant colonel.'' she said brushing it off. ''Then how the hell do I find that idiot if he's never in office!?'' Ichigo shot back at her verbally. ''No point in yelling at me.'' she defended herself verbally causing Ichigo to sigh a bit over dramatically. ''And besides.'' she says getting Ichigo's attention again. ''Your training's already begun.'' Ichigo gave her a questionable look.

''Training for that which you so dearly desire.'' she says pulling out what looked to be a black key, but something felt off about it. it felt like Guren's weapon just weaker, there was something inside it like a Zanpakuto but it seemed more evil in nature. ''The thing I desire?'' Ichigo asked back, but it seemed more like he was questioning himself.

She spins the key like object in her hand catching it again. ''What you want is this isn't it?'' she says as the key begins to smoke and catch fire, but Ichigo could tell something was off about it, first it was black with an orange outline and secondly it felt like Reishi but a lot more violent. it suddenly bubbled and out the same Reishi taking form into some sort of beast made from fire and smoke. ''Wait...that's.'' Ichigo was going to say a hollow but stopped himself. ''My contracted demon.'' Shinoa finished for him. ''Shikama Douji.'' she said after a small pause.

Ichigo looked on in awe at the demon. 'So this is a demon kingy?' Zangetsu said, lets fight it!' Zangetsu said with a large amount of blood lust that leaked out of Ichigo making Shinoa's eyes widen.

Ichigo's eye flashes Yellow and black before going back to normal. in the time Ichigo had been doing this he failed to notice that she had somehow turned the demon into a black and green gothic scythe

''This is what I wanted to show you.'' she says holding it in front of her showing it but also half protecting herself. 'It felt like he was about to attack me' Shinoa thinks wiping a bit of sweat of her forehead. ''So... this is a weapon that can kill vampires? a demon...'' Ichigo asked looking at the scythe blade. ''She pulls the blade back holding it horizontally laying it in the palms of her hands ''After all I'm in the extermination unit.''

Ichigo suddenly smiled. 'Zangetsu how about we get a little pay back from her?' He offers his Zanpakuto causing it to smile. 'Damn straight kingy!' Ichigo pretended to pull out his sword but really he materialized his sealed Zanpakuto dropping the sheath behind him to so she can't find it. ''Hey Shinoa, hand it over.'' Ichigo said bluntly readying his sword.

She laughed lightly. ''You can't use a weapon contracted to someone else.'' She says matter of factly. ''Then show us what it can do!'' Ichigo shouts missing his slip of tongue running towards her. ''Jeez.'' she says readying the scythe and deflects Ichigo's hit making him loose balance and stumble back. 'It's like a shikai!' Ichigo shouted in his mind as he was being pushed back with ease.

Ichigo suddenly went on an offensive running forwards and blocking a hit from the handle of the weapon then another from the blade and jumping over another slash meant for his feet before jumping sideways to avoid getting cleaved in two from a vertical hit that smashes part of the roof and cracking around it.

Ichigo grunts pushing forwards again as she deflects his hits easily. ''You don't stand a chance with a weapon like that.'' She does a horizontal strike that Ichigo roles under before jumping around to face her. ''Shii-chan'' she suddenly says swinging her weapon forming a black ashy line with an orange outline to it that suddenly slips open and forms the demon he saw earlier heading for him.

Ichigo turns around and places his blade in front of him putting a large amount of Reishi into the blade causing it to glow blue as the demon hits him and pushes him into the railing denting it as he cuts it in two around him. He stops just before the demon is fully cut in two to hide the fact that it's not a normal sword. ''That was...something.'' Ichigo said pretending to be out of steam looking at Shinoa.

After the roof top incident Ichigo was walking with Shinoa in the school hallways. ''Shinoa.'' Ichigo says getting her attention. ''Wouldn't it be easy to kill vampires with a weapon like that?'' asked perplexed at why the vampires wouldn't be dead with those kinds of weapons.

''Well the vampires on the battle field are armed as well, the vampire you fought the other day is nothing compared to the one in the field. ''They have weapons? seriously?'' Ichigo asked in fake surprise. He'd assumed they had weapons seeing as most carried a sword. ''This is why Guren told you to learn some team work.'' She was going to continue however Yoichi shouting after them caused them to turn. ''Help me Yuu!'' Yoichi said running past them and turning.

''Wait Yoichi!'' a familiar voice that made Ichigo scowl harder and turn towards. ''Now what Yoichi? being bullied again by these idiot's?'' both of them stopped to catch their breath before Yamanaka spoke ''Please wait Yoichi.'' He begged. The other spoke after. ''We're sorry we we're mean to you! please let us be your subordinates!'' He said making Ichigo raise an eyebrow ''Subordinates?'' Ichigo asked only for Yoichi to suddenly speak. ''I told you already that's impossible! I'm not cut out for that kind of thing!'' Yoichi shouted nervously to the duo. 'Wait wasn't there three of them?' Ichigo thought.

Yamanaka suddenly takes notice of Yuu. ''It's Big bro Yūichirō!'' He says a little too loudly ''I'm Yamanaka Satoshi!'' He introduces himself, ''you saved me from that vampire!'' he says as if he didn't already know. ''Big bro?'' Ichigo questioned looking at him as Shinoa leaned on the railings looking down at the passing people before sighing and looking back up.

''You've got a lot of friends Yuu, makes me feel lonely.'' she says with mock hurt in her voice, Ichigo looks at her for a second then at Yamanaka before speaking ''Why would Yoichi want anything to do with you after all you done to him?'' Yamanaka looks down before looking back at Ichigo. ''The truth is we're in trouble!'' he says in a worried voice all excitement gone in an instant.

''So it's suddenly okay for you to ask for help from someone who you bullied?'' Ichigo says back restraining himself from punching the guy. ''Delinquents these days have no pride...'' Ichigo says thinking about the gangs he used to fight back home. ''Well aren't you a wise man Yuu?'' Shinoa remarks sarcastically looking the other way with a smirk plastered onto her face.

Ichigo ignored her waiting for Yamanaka to answer. ''We don't deserve to ask for your help but...it's our friend Yuuji. He went inside the forbidden chamber and hasn't come out yet!'' This got a raised eyebrow from Ichigo again. 'Forbidden chamber? it might have something to do with the feeling I'm getting from under the school. what about you Zangetsu?' Ichigo asks his Zanpakuto. 'Probably does kingy, it's like that girl's weapon just a lot weaker' Zangetsu answered back after a few seconds of thinking.''

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when Shinoa made a small laugh. ''You snuck into the army's class one restricted zones didn't you?'' she asked with the same deadpanned look. her only response from them was both of them looking away trying to come up with something to defend themselves with. ''It doesn't matter anyway; you probably went in as some dare or something.'' She says walking past them. ''Though Is suspect the army had captured him already...and anyone caught in the area is usually punished.'' She says causing a look of panic and dread to come to Yamanaka's face. ''P-please do something!'' He begs. ''He could even be executed.'' Shinoa says bluntly to him. ''Just forget about him.'' she says walking away.

Ichigo and Yoichi watched as she left with faces of surprise on them. 'Damn kingy that's cold, and I'm saying that!' Zangetsu shouts. 'Yeah...it was' Ichigo says back internally to his sword in a sad tone. 'It was...'

Not long after Ichigo, Yoichi and Shinoa we're walking down a long set of stairs before Ichigo spoke up. ''Shinoa, what was that about?'' Ichigo asks wanting an explanation. ''What's 'the forbidden chamber'' Ichigo asks after a small pause.

''You don't know? it's one of the seven mysteries of this school, the Piano that plays itself, the anatomy doll that moves, the forbidden chamber that must never be opened.'' she says back facing Ichigo. ''Seven mysteries my ass...'' Ichigo says not believing it. ''It's in one of the armies restricted areas right?'' Ichigo says after a small pause. Yoichi finishes for him ''And that's where Yuuji vanished?''

''Probably, it's actually meant to be a training place for the vampire extermination unit.'' She admits ''So if someone enters without training, they'll most likely get possessed by a demon.'' ''A demon?'' Ichigo asks. 'That's where the feelings coming from then' Ichigo says internally.

''I told you before. your training for the vampire extermination unit has already begun. and now it's time for the next step, follow me.'' She says leading onwards. prompting both Ichigo and Yoichi to follow.

''Wait so. an underground shrine? why is it under the school?'' Ichigo asked curiously to the new information. ''Well we call it one but it's not actually a shrine.'' she says opening a rusted door leading to a single stairway going down. ''Supposedly this was a large tunnel built under Shibuya to control water flow, now it's used for extermination unit's training.'' She says before continuing. ''Actually the whole schools used for this purpose, any student that doesn't go mad from the Aura gets enlisted. In other words, this schools a giant human experiment.

''Did you really think a regular school could exist in a world like this?'' she asked curiously before continuing further down with both Ichigo and a creeped out Yoichi before reaching a large rusted door covered in small strips of paper with red symbols all worn out by time and the dampness of the underground. ''From here only those enlisted in the extermination unit may proceed.

''So that mean Yuuji...'' Yoichi said leaving it handing in the air. ''It's unlikely the army called him here, so It's likely the demons already Devoured his heart'' Shinoa says to a now scared Yoichi. ''Devoured his heart... what happens when his hearts devoured?'' Yoichi asked hesitantly.

''He'll turn into something worse than a vampire. A mindless man-eating demon.'' She responds flatly. causing Yoichi to back up into Ichigo. ''That's why thorough training is required, especially that of the heart.''

Of course Ichigo wasn't paying attention, he was busy talking to Zangetsu. 'What do you think Zangetsu? could we take it down?' Ichigo asked waiting for a response. 'Definitely, I'd eat the little bastard if you'd ask me to. it would make me stronger and intern make you stronger as well.' Zangetsu said and offered to his wielder.' Ichigo thought on it. was it worth it? Probably, if he could we stronger by letting his hollow Zanpakuto consume the demon he would get stronger as well.

''So all I have to do is win?'' Ichigo interrupts Shinoa as he walks towards the door. ''To get revenge I'm going to need all the power I can get; demons or devils I don't care as long as I get stronger.'' Ichigo says before adding silently. ''And to protect my new friends...'' as he places his hand on the doors handle before opening it ignoring Shinoa's warning.

Ichigo walked into a dark room with a stair case that lead down, he walked up to the railing to see roughly 70 weapons scattered around from swords to tridents but what stood out the most was the person standing in the middle holding an axe slouched over. ''Just watch, don't interfere.'' Shinoa warns walking beside Ichigo. ''The extermination unit will rescue him.'' she adds looking down at Yuuji.

''That axe isn't contracted yet is it?'' Ichigo asked already knowing the answer. not waiting for one he turns to Shinoa. ''Then I'll take it.'' he says with a smirk before rushing down towards Yuuji ignoring Shinoa asking him to wait. she turns to Yoichi ''Yoichi call the demon moon company down here, there's an office on the other side of this room!'' she says in an urgent tone. ''Alright!'' Yoichi shouts back.

Ichigo runs at the demon facing away from him drawing his Zanpakuto in its sealed form before shouting to get its attention. ''Give me that axe!'' turning the blade around he strikes as Yuuji turns around blocking the sword with the axes handle. the axe suddenly lets off a weak purple Reishi as the possessed Yuuji pushes forwards with a shout forcing Ichigo back. Ichigo ducks to the left avoiding the axe swinging at him to cleave him in two before moving back.

''Pretty cool, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that!'' He goes to attack only to be stopped by a scythe in front of him. ''Stop butting in!'' He turns shouting at Shinoa before turning back around ignoring her trying to get his attention before jumping over the scythe and swinging down at the unsuspecting demon. causing it to stumble back, using the opening Ichigo grabs the axe by the handle and kicks the demon in the gut sending him back losing its grip on the axe.

''I did it!'' Ichigo turns and shouts only to find himself in Hueco Mundo. ''Huh?'' Ichigo says looking around at the endless sands. ''Zangetsu you here?'' Ichigo says aloud. ''Yeah I am kingy.'' he turns to face the black and white version of himself. suddenly a voice speaks up. ''What are you...'' It says as a black smoke starts to form in the distance. ''You're not human...yet you are, it confuses me a great deal...'' The smoke takes form of a silhouette of a man looking at them. ''And that thing...'' it says pointing at Zangetsu. ''It's not a demon...and I can't possess you because of it, so tell me. what is it?'' Ichigo just remained silent. ''I'll take your silence as my answer then, you don't know.'' It finishes.

Ichigo just smirks at it. ''I do know, he's my Zanpakuto, it's like you in a way just I don't need to make a contract with him.'' ''Really?'' Comes the sooth voice of the demon. ''So, why do you wish to use me if you have it already?'' he asked curiously. ''We had a setback.'' Ichigo responded.

''You mean the way you died trying to kill that man?'' The demon said making Ichigo eyes widen. ''Ho-'' Ichigo tried to ask but the demon interrupts. ''I can see into your memories child, it's not that hard.''

Zangetsu suddenly speaks up getting both our attentions. ''Then you know THAT I CAN DO THIS!'' He shouts shooting forwards summoning his sword swinging it down at the demon who forms an axe out of mid smoke blocking the hit. ''Indeed I do know you wish to devour me instead, but I'll just kill you can take the boy.'' The demon said pushing Zangetsu away from him before jumping forwards and striking at him sending him crashing into one of the sand dunes kicking up a large cloud of sand into the air making it hard for Ichigo to see.

Ichigo stood watching two silhouettes fight each time the hit each other it sounded like thunder blasting in the air sending more sand up but Ichigo could clearly see that the demon was hitting Zangetsu more than it Zangetsu was hitting it. suddenly Ichigo flash stepped away avoiding Zangetsu's bloody form landing where he was. ''THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS! YOU MIGHT MAKE ME HAVE TO GO ALL OUT!'' he shouts in ecstasy as he flashes behind the demon slicing into its form only for the blade to go through it like air. as the demon turns and reformed delivering a kick to the front of his face sending him plummeting to the ground.

''YEAH, THATS IT! Zangetsu shouts flash stepping away from getting crushed by the axe. ''I'M GONNA GO ALL OUT!'' he shouts pulling the blade above him. The demon's eyes widen as it suddenly jumps at him. ''AWAKEN AND SLICE THE MOON, ZANGETSU!'' He shouts as black colored lightning strikes the blade. kicking up a large cloud of dust, smoke, sand and glass into the air. suddenly the large cleaver shaped sword comes out of it and hits the unexpected demon causing it to shout in pain as it jumps back.

''What...how did you do that?'' The demon shouts weakly as purple Reishi quickly escapes it's from the large wound on its shoulder. ''This you Zanpakuto wannabe is my swords second form!'' Zangetsu says with an insane smile on his face. ''NOW LET ME DEVOUR YOU!'' He shouts jumping forwards swinging the Zanpakuto forwards as the demon blocks.

What happened next scared even the demon, Zangetsu cut through the axe and into the demon's gut causing it to drop the remains of the axe as it sticks into the sand. ''B-but...how.'' The demon says looking at Zangetsu weakly before imploding sending dust and ash everywhere. leaving behind a dead vampire body.

''Yo, kingy you might want to leave for this part, it gets bloody.'' Zangetsu warned as he makes the Zanpakuto vanish again looking down at the body.

Ichigo just nods before closing his eyes and fading away from his Inner world. leaving Zangetsu alone. ''So, time t-'' he pauses looking up seeing a 4th trumpet coming from the light in the sky and also realizing something. ''WAIT WHY THE HELL IS THIS PLACE STILL THE SAME?!'' He shouts into the void of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo gets up groaning and looking at Shinoa and Yoichi who are beside him. ''W-what was I doing just now?'' Ichigo asked. ''No way. You came back on your own.'' Shinoa says in disbelief ''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asked her. Shinoa and Yoichi share a look before looking at him. ''Well you see...the demon showed you an illusion and through the power of will you exorcised it, without even using a contract spell.''

''So, what that mean?'' Ichigo says playing along looking at the axe. ''Does that mean I own it now?'' Shinoa shakes her head. ''No, there are procedures to making a contract with a demon and the lieutenant colonel will decide what weapon you get.''

''And I triumph over a demon.'' Ichigo said with a smirk. ''Well...'' she says looking away. ''And Guren can't ignore that!'' She looks at the ground with a huff. ''I suppose...'' she pauses and gets up off the ground. ''You did save your classmate, I'm sure you'll start training here as soon as tomorrow.'' she says facing away. ''Hell yeah!'' Ichigo shouts out missing the face Shinoa's making.

'Finally, I'll be strong enough to protect and get revenge Mika!' Ichigo thinks to himself getting up. 'I'll make sure those vampires die for what they did to you guys.'

Back in Ichigo's inner world Zangetsu finishes devouring the demon looking in the distance to see a large pillar in the distance made from a glowing white stone. ''Looks interesting.'' Zangetsu says picking up the axe the demon drops before flash stepping towards it missing a single feather touch the ground.


	5. Hollows, family and military

Ichigo was in a Dilemma right now...he was to go to some school for his training for the extermination unit but that wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that he had a 3 Inch hole that was in his chest and it was getting bigger, he was also 4 Inch's taller than he was yesterday this was his Dilemma.

'ZANGETSU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!' Ichigo shouted as he entered his Inner world to see his Zanpakuto facing the other way. 'Kingy, why the hell do you think I have all the answers?!' Zangetsu shouted turning to his wielder. 'Well you're the hollow!' Ichigo argued back. Zangetsu paused and looked up. ''It might have something to do with this...'' Zangetsu spread his arms out.

''What are yo-'' Not that Ichigo had time to look around he noticed something, he was still in Hueco Mundo, the only difference was a large pillar beside him that had an axe engraved into it. ''Why are we in Hueco Mundo Zangetsu?'' Ichigo asked only to get a shrug from him. ''Kingy not even I know, but for now if I was you, I'd cover up that hole in your chest.

Ichigo nodded looking up at the sky. he could of swore he saw someone in the light before they vanished but he brushed it off. ''Must be seeing things...'' Ichigo mumbled. Suddenly Zangetsu spoke up. ''For now kingy don't use me unless you need to, we don't want you hollowfiying on us, well, not totally true, maybe I do but still.'' This made Ichigo nervous, if he didn't have Zangetsu in a fight it'd become a problem and there was also the fact that the demon from the weapon he's supposed to get might take advantage of that.

''Right, I'll only use you when I need to...'' Ichigo said after a few seconds. ''For now I'm going to just cover the hole.'' Ichigo said again before leaving his Zanpakuto. ''Alright you damn bird, you better let me up there!'' Zangetsu shouted flash stepping towards the light only to find himself on the ground again impaled by his own sword. ''Oh would you look at that...I've been impaled...'' Zangetsu said with a large amount of anger in his voice and sarcasm towards the angel.

Back with Ichigo he was currently on his bed wrapping military bandages he might have stolen from the military around his upper chest. now that he thought about it he never really worked out with his real body but it was in good shape, 'maybe his training in his Inner world helped his real body?' he thought. for now, he had other things to do though.

he looked himself in the mirror, yeah, he was taller and his hair was longer as well but he'd have to ignore it, until them he'd have to flash step and 'barrow' some larger uniforms from the school so he wouldn't have to walk around school half naked.

''Better.'' Ichigo said to himself buttoning up his grey uniform before walking out towards the school, he ignored the looks he got from other students, he'd probably do the same if a student there had suddenly grown 4 Inch's taller walking around school like it didn't matter.

Ichigo was walking long one of the bridges connecting the sides of the before he bumped into someone's shoulder pushing him to the side. Ichigo turned to apologize to him but he beat him to it. ''Hey, watch where you're going.'' Ichigo blinked at his rudeness. ''Are you looking for a fight?'', if Ichigo was anyone else he'd have been imitated by him but considering the fact he was suddenly 5'11 and he knew he was stronger than him Ichigo only smiled a cocky smile.

Ichigo moved to the left of a punch meant for his face grabbing the pink haired guy by the back of his school uniform. 'I'll have to laugh about his hair later' Ichigo thought. Ichigo grabs his arm pulling it behind his back and pushing it upwards causing him to shout out in pain.

''Still want that fight?'' Ichigo said smiling, only to have it wiped off his face feeling a painful pulse in his chest making him let go of the pink haired guy, who took the chance to punch at a distracted Ichigo only to have himself thrown over him and landing on the ground paining before getting kicked in the face by the man above him.

Ichigo stumbled back shaking his head and holding his face looking down at the kid getting back up. ''I have somewhere to go.'' Ichigo says pushing past him ignoring one of the school prefects shouting out at him to stop.

'What the hell was that?' Ichigo thinks to himself looking down at his chest. He felt like someone ripped his heart out before he blacked out and woke up standing over the kid he'd just put into a hold. 'Maybe the hollow side of Zangetsu is acting up?' Ichigo thinks.

''Yūichirō?'' A confused voice asks behind him making him turn to see Yoichi looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Ichigo interrupts. ''I had a growth spurt...'' Yoichi blinks at him as if only noticing something. ''What happened to your face?'' He asks seeing the swelling cheek. ''I... walked into a phone pole...a really annoying phone pole.'' Ichigo says before continuing. ''C'mon we have to go to the extermination unit class.'' Yoichi nods following him with a worried look in his face.

''Look Yoichi, I said I was fine, nothing to worry about I was just tired and didn't see it coming.'' Ichigo half lied, he didn't see it coming that the kid would be so aggressive towards him but that was the past, he would probably never see him again so he didn't care that much.

As they walked closer to a large brick building. ''This is it? looks like some school for posh kids...'' Ichigo said slightly disappointed at it, he'd expected some sort of military base of a kind. As they walked up the steps he felt a presence beside him prompting him to look to see a shocked looking Shinoa.

''I had a growth spurt...'' Was Ichigo's only response looking at her. ''R-right.'' She replied looking at him like he'd grown a second head, ''Stop staring at me like that...it's weird.'' Ichigo said feeling slightly creeped out at the way she stared at him. Shinoa blinked before putting on her normal bored mask. ''Well I should show you to your class.'' She paused before realizing something. ''What happened to your face Yuu?'' Ichigo just gave her a look.

They walked for about a minute before Shinoa stopped in front of a door before knocking and opening the door allowing Ichigo and Yoichi to look inside. If Ichigo was to be honest the class didn't look half-bad, not many people we're in it about 15 not including them and Guren sitting back in a chair ignoring them. 'Sort of expected that.' Ichigo thought looking at Guren.

''Lieutenant Colonel Guren, I've brought them.'' She says to the sitting Officer who continues to ignore her. ''Lieutenant Colonel.'' She says again louder this time and with a hint of annoyance causing his eyes to open and look over. ''Oh right.'' He says in a bored tone finally looking at them.

He suddenly gets up placing both hands on the table. ''Alright, the reason your homeroom teacher is in for once is because we have new transfer students.'' He says in a bored tone looking over at me and Yoichi before pausing. ''Yūichirō...what happened to you?'' He asks raising a brow at Ichigo's suddenly height causing Ichigo to shrug at him.

''Right...The new transfer students are these two, Yūichirō Hyakuya and Yoichi Soatome basically the idiot and the weakling.'' He finished causing Ichigo to scowl at him and Yoichi to look at him with surprise. ''Who are you calling an Idiot?'' Ichigo shot back verbally. ''Well it's true.'' was Gurens short response before turning back to the class. ''Just introduce yourself.'' He said pointing with his hand at the class.

''There's no need.'' Ichigo said walking forwards before speaking again. ''I don't intend to make friends with anyone here.'' He says hitting the blackboard behind him looking at the class. ''So don't expect me to get friendly with you.'' He could hear Yoichi in the background trying to stop him but he ignored it. ''I don't care if you've been studying for this. That is all.'' Ichigo states.

''That's not all.'' Guren suddenly says getting Ichigo's attention bringing his fist down towards his head only for chigo to move to the side. ''You might hit someone old man, be careful.'' Ichigo says with a smirk facing him. 'You can't really say much kingy.' Zangetsu says only to be ignored by Ichigo.

''Did you learn nothing at the school?'' Guren says placing his fists on hips looking at Ichigo like a parent scolding a child. ''Whatever, just sit down... your seats over there.'' He points to the end of the class towards a boy who has his feet kicked up and in a jacket. 'I've seen that somewhere.' Ichigo thinks to himself before making his way towards the chair ignoring the rest of the class.

He stops and looks at him seeing his face covered with a magazine. ''What's with you? move your feet.'' The person ignores him. ''Oi, you listening?'' He says louder this time getting his attention. ''What are you interrupting me for, is it lunch time yet?'' He says moving the book from his face only to pause seeing who it is.

'This guy.' Ichigo says internally looking at him in slight shock before saying the first thing that came to mind. ''You're that telephone pole I beat up this morning...'' He gets up looking at Ichigo before speaking in an aggressive tone. ''What are you doing here? and what do you mean telephone pole?''

Guren looked at them from the end of the class watching them argue. ''What happened with those two?'' He says before continuing after a second of thought. ''I remember having Kimizuki in normal classes to make friends just until last month.'' He looks down at Shinoa. ''Under your surveillance.'' she looks at the two boys getting into a heated argument before speaking. ''Indeed.'' ''And the results?'' Guren replied. ''Well see for yourself.'' she says looking back at them.

Ichigo dodged another punch meant for his face. ''You know at this rate you're going to tire yourself out.'' he says having dodged every attack so far further infuriating his opponent who swings again only to get thrown over Ichigo's shoulder landing on the ground. ''I've fought idiots stronger than you.'' Ichigo says backing away as he gets up.

Ichigo suddenly feels a presence behind him prompting him to duck under a side kick meant to kick both Ichigo and the kid only to hit the kid and send him into the door then the ground. Ichigo stands up again looking at the annoyed face on Guren. ''You could of hu-'' ''JUST SIT DOWN!'' Guren shouts before walking back to his desk. ''Alright everyone, let's have a proper lesson for once.'' taking a seat on the desk.

After the lesson went by Ichigo was walking around the school to get used to the layout only to see The pink haired kid, 'Shiho was that his name?' walking into Gurens room. ''Wonder what he's talking about...'' Ichigo says to himself before walking up to the door and listening in.

''I'm stronger than him!'' He heard Shiho shout at Guren before Guren countered, Strength isn't enough, make some friends, or else when you do come into contact with a demon it will devour you and you'll become a demon.'' as soon as Guren finishes Ichigo feels a dark presence flood the room. 'It feels like the time I was in hell!' Ichigo shouts internally feeling slightly nervous. ''Demons feast on inpatients and anger, so at the rate you're going to be turned into one.'' Guren finishes. Ichigo seeing it was over promptly left not wanting to get in trouble at the moment.

The next day Ichigo along with the others in the class found himself in a large open like area that had metal doors at the sides, he was busy observing it when the woman in a military uniform at the front started speaking. ''Okay everyone, in preparation for the demon aptitude test next week, we'll be judging your abilities today.'' she says into a small microphone making her voice bounce off the walls to be heard by everyone there. ''If you don't do well in this you won't get to do the test next week, so please put some effort in.'' she 'encouraged'

''I wonder if we'll do okay?'' Yoichi asked himself feeling doubtful. ''Don't worry Yoichi you'll do fine.'' Ichigo said with a smile to encourage him. ''But I'm still getting the best weapon.'' He adds at the end. ''There you go again.'' Shinoa added but Ichigo tried to ignore her for now.

''Today we'll be looking at team work.'' The woman at the front says causing Ichigo to blink. ''Pair up.'' she adds. Ichigo turns to the side noticing Shinoa has grabbed Yoichi's arm. ''Yoichi, Yoichi, lets pair up.'' She says. ''R-right!'' Yoichi says nervously looking back at Ichigo who was giving him a ''you Traitor!'' face.

Ichigo looks around noticing everyone's paired up but then notices Shiho is standing alone looking at him. Ichigo looks the other way making a face. 'God damn it...' he says internally before walking over to him. The woman walks around giving everyone a pair of hand cuffs. ''Please cuff yourselves together.'' everyone does what she says a bit reluctantly.

After a minute the woman walks into a door and up a set of stairs before being on the next level looking down at them. ''Alright everyone, we'll be scoring you so do your best.'' as soon as she finishes the doors at the side start opening to reveal large dolls walking towards them. ''So the army's shinkigami dolls huh?'' Shiho says getting into a combat position.

The first thing Ichigo noticed about them was that they we're very sluggish in movement but hard hitters. as he watched Yoichi and Shinoa run out of the way of one slamming the ground they we're on cracking it. ''There very slow, we can take advantage of that.'' Ichigo says getting into a semi-couched position ready to jump. ''Let's just kill them and raise your combat scores.'' Shiho says as they jump.

It would have gone well if not for the fact that they both jumped away from each other causing the chain to stop them making them stumble back and into each other. ''What one are you aiming for?'' Shiho says annoyed before continuing. ''Stop messing around!''

Ichigo was about to retort but stopped and ran at Shiho and grabbed him picking him up like a sack of potatoes and putting him over his shoulder before jumping away from a horizontal attack from the doll.

The woman up at the stands looks at them the at the board in hand. ''Team Hyakuya-Kimizuki plus ten points.'' her attention is suddenly brought away from the students as a soldier walks in. ''Sorry for the interruption'' he pauses before speaking to her again.

Ichigo is about to dodge another hit from one when it pauses. ''Shino Kimizuki please report to the medical ward immediately, your sisters condition has worsened!'' the woman on the stand says getting their attention. Ichigo looks at him questionably. ''Sister?'' He only looks away muttering something before looking up at the moderator. ''Sorry, please continue the test.'' he says only to get grabbed by Ichigo.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Ichigo says in an angered voice. ''The test can wait; this is your sister we're talking about.'' Ichigo says. ''Be quiet.'' Shiho says looking back at Ichigo. ''I have to prove my worth right here and now; I've come this far...'' he finishes before looking back at the instructor. ''Please co-''He never gets to finish as he finds himself on the floor looking up at Ichigo. ''Are you okay throwing your sister away?!'' Ichigo shouts at the shocked Shiho. ''This is your family we're talking about, if she dies today are you going to let her die alone?'' Shiho looks at him with a shocked face before looking away.

Not long after they we're in a hospital room covered with paper charms, a heart monitor and some sort of IV machine hooked up to a girl in the bed, she had odd purple markings on her skin similar to that of a tribal tatoo.

'Kingy, I'm getting a feeling from her, the same one from that light in the sky.' Zangetsu said to his wielder. 'So you noticed it as well?' Ichigo said back looking at the girl while the doctor and Shiho talked. 'Gotta say kingy you two are similar in a way. 'You had a ridiculous hair color, both care for family, and both of you are looking for power to protect something close to you.' Zangetsu said causing Ichigo to look at Shiho

'Your right I guess, can't really argue with that...' Ichigo sighed internally. Not long after he and Shiho had to leave since visiting hours we're over ad they couldn't keep us there any longer. both Ichigo and Shiho sat back to back on a bench still cuffed together.

''So all this time you we're doing this for your sister?'' Ichigo said leaning back, ''You could have said so, I'd not have dropped you back there like I had.'' ''It's your fault...because of you I got a low score and my score was reduced now I can't join the demon moon company.'' Shiho said in a sad tone. ''Don't give up on your family so easily, you got low scores? who cares, you'll probably still get in.''

''I don't really care about the army or the demon moon company, I'll get what I want eventually, it'll just be faster this way.'' Ichigo says looking up at the night sky. ''Damn it!'' Shiho suddenly shouted throwing his head back looking up. ''It's all your fault...but your right.'' he says looking back down. ''I didn't say I was giving up, so this once, you have my thanks.'' Shiho says a smile coming to his face. ''I got to stay by my sister's side when it mattered most.''

He suddenly apologies. ''I'm sorry...because of my crisis your scores got lowered.'' Ichigo only smirked. ''Even with impossibly low scores that Idiot of a Lieutenant colonel would have to let me in anyways.'' Ichigo says with a chuckle. ''Now...how do we get these things off.'' Ichigo raises his arm. there was a silence between them before both them spook. ''Damn it...''

 **(Alright so another chapter done. I want to ask now should I do chapters about 3-5K words each and put out chapters more often or make them in 20k words each but have to wait longer to make them? just want to know what you all want. PM me or put it in the reviews.)**


	6. Asuramaru and the Demon horse

Ichigo was currently walking around looking for Guren, the moron had been gone for ten days and no one could find him so had to stop asking and start looking for him, he'd tracked his swords Reishi to a large decorative building with JIDA guard's outside patrolling around.

'So he's here?' Ichigo says internally to his Zanpakuto. 'Yeah he is kingy, I can feel his sword, and he's coming.' Zangetsu says back to his wielder who looks at the door to see Guren exit the building looking like he'd just woken up. 'I want to do something' kingy! move over!' Zangetsu shouts suddenly pulling Ichigo into his inner world taking control of Ichigo' s body.

Ichigo would have normally been worried about this but in the last ten days his hollow had been doing it randomly since he'd been stuck in his Inner world for years without much happening so Ichigo just let it happen when it did, plus it'd be funny to watch.

''FOUND YOU GUREN!'' A sudden satanic voice shouted making Guren shiver turning towards a very pissed off looking Ichigo who had a smile on his face that shouted 'I will give you pain'. Ichigo suddenly jumped to deliver a flying kick to Guren only for him to catch it causing Ichigo to stumble slightly in his grip.

Guren put a smirk on his face looking at Ichigo struggle. ''Man you really are easy to read you know?'' Guren said holding back a laugh. He suddenly pushed Ichigo back causing him to hop back a few times before falling on his back painfully. Ichigo took the opportunity to take control again. 'Zangetsu that's enough.' Ichigo says as he pulls himself from his Inner world and suppressing his Zanpakuto again.

Ichigo suddenly jumped up looking at Guren rambling about politics. ''After all of these politics this is quite amusing.'' Ichigo looked at him with an unamused face. ''Amusing my ass! You better have a good reason for disappearing suddenly for ten days!'' Ichigo shouted in anger towards him.

''You're really dedicated to this whole getting revenge on the vampires think, aren't you?'' Guren says in an amused voice towards the boy opposite him as he fixes his hair. ''Of course. It's the only reason I'm here.'' Ichigo says back a scowl set on his face. ''Only reason?'' Guren questions looking at Ichigo before thinking. 'If I keep him here any longer the Hiiragi family will find out about him...'

Ichigo moves forwards towards Guren before stopping seeing him about to talk again. ''Alright, if you want a demon contract so much you can have it, afterwards I'll send you out to the battle field.'' Guren finishes looking at surprise come to Ichigo's face. ''Wait, really?'' Ichigo asks dumbfounded.

''Sure, forget the training, but it's not on me if you die.'' Guren says with a cocky look on his face. ''I don't plan to!'' Ichigo says standing up with an excited look on his face walking past Guren before stopping ignoring his jab calling him an idiot. ''Oh by the way Yuu.'' Guren suddenly says causing Ichigo to turn around, only to suddenly get hammer kicked into the ground by a suddenly pissed off Guren. ''Don't you DARE kick your instructor.'' causing Ichigo to fall on the ground painfully holding his head. 'Thank god for hierro...' Ichigo thinks getting up watching the retreating form of Guren walking away casually.

After Ichigo had gotten up he'd started walking in the direction Guren had but after a few minutes of mindless wandering he was sure he lost him but he continued anyways until he was broken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. ''What happened to your head?'' Shinoa asked seeing Ichigo rubbing his head. ''Skipping class and getting into fights again?'' She asked with mock curiosity in her voice.'' Ichigo started walking towards the sitting for of Shinoa who'd just finished eating. ''Nope.''

''Lieutenant colonel Guren doesn't know how to hold back, does he?'' Shinoa says a smirk playing on her lips. ''What?'' Ichigo asked confused by what she means. She only gets up putting her cup on her tray. ''I heard you got allowed to contract a demon.''

''Knowing him it'd probably take a few months.'' Ichigo joked looking at Shinoa walking away. This causes her to stop and look at him. ''Guren might be violent and crude sometimes.'' 'Sometimes?' Ichigo questions internally. Shinoa turns towards Ichigo before continuing. ''But he keeps his promises.'' Ichigo paused looking down for a second before responding. ''Yeah...Its time the vampires pay...''

The next day Ichigo found himself in class, honestly he liked it but he never understood why they did the theory work most of it was useless, the practical work on the other hand helped, apparently they we're getting a test back that they did recently sufficed to say Ichigo wasn't happy.

''Today I'll be returning your test results.'' The woman, Sayuri, was that her name? said holding a bunch of papers in hand she started to give out the papers one by one talking about how the weapons we get will be affected by this score, but he was a bit concentrated on someone a bit more important.

'What do you mean you're a Vasto lorde and why didn't you tell me?' Ichigo said internally in an annoyed tone at Zangetsu. 'What the hell are you getting mad for? you'll be able to use my Shikai when you fight now. 'You know Zangetsu, just because I'm getting a new sword doesn't mean you need to be jealous about it. I'm still going to use you.' Ichigo says in an amused voice at his Zanpakuto who's rampaging inside the inner world blowing stuff up.

Sayuri suddenly passes giving down Ichigo's test making him look down at it. 'Huh...' Ichigo says dumb founded by the result. Suddenly it gets swiped from his hand by Shinoa. ''Oh wow you didn't do too bad.'' She says genially surprised. ''Did you expect me to get zero?'' Ichigo says looking at her with a grin. ''Yep.'' She says causing Ichigo to sigh. ''Should have expected that...''

''So you got 99, what one did you mess up on I wonder?'' Shinoa says skimming through the answers only to start laughing at the one he got wrong. ''How is a demon sword a partner? there tools we use to kill vampires Yuu.''

Ichigo just frowned at her not noticing everyone in the class looking at them. ''I don't see how it's just a tool, somethings inside it and you need its help to kill vampires, it's clearly a partner.'' Ichigo says back leaning on his chair looking at her with a glare.

''Yuu, a demon's only a tool used by the Demon moon company to kill vampires, we make contracts, not 'partner-ships'. She says causing a few people in class to snigger at Ichigo's logic. ''Contract is another name for partnership.'' Argued back standing up and looking down at Shinoa.

''What, are you an idiot?'' Shiho suddenly says looking at him. ''Demon weapons aren't partners, if they we're we'd not have to take this test we'd just pick it up and be on our way.'' Shiho said in a bored tone at Ichigo.

'Let me at this idiot! I'll tear his neck apart!' Zangetsu shouted causing Ichigo to grab his ears. ''Ow...'' Ichigo said shaking his head and looking at Shiho. ''You sure about that strawberry?'' Ichigo said mocking his pink hair to try and get a response. He got what he wanted when Shiho suddenly got up matching over to him. ''What'd you say?'' Shiho says butting head with Ichigo as Yoichi tried to break up the fight.

Unknown to the three of them Guren opens the door peeking his head in. ''This place is as rowdy as ever.'' Guren says walking in. ''What's the situation this time?'' He says walking up to Sayuri. ''Guren you're back!'' She says in an excited tone a small blush forming on her cheeks. ''As for the situation...'' She looks over at Yuu and Shiho arguing and Yoichi trying to break it up. ''Oh them...'' Guren says with a bored tone getting Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo pushes Shiho away before walking forward. ''Guren! where have you been and where's that sword you promised me?'' Ichigo says only to get pushed away by Shiho. ''Shut up and let me do the talking, I'd like an explanation as to why you abandoned us for ten days, at this point I believe we are more than ready for demon weapons.'' Shiho says to Guren.

''Oh? you're saying you losers are ready for demon contracts?'' Guren says smirking. ''That's what we're saying!'' Ichigo shout at Guren. ''I don't know about anyone else but I'm ready.'' Shiho suddenly speaks up. ''I said to be quiet.'' causing Ichigo to retort. ''You shut up.'' Ichigo and Shiho suddenly walk up to each other and punch each other in the face making them both stumble back and for Shiho to fix his glasses into place.

''Do you really think those two could resist a demon's temptation?'' Guren asks Sayuri. ''Well...Yūichirō could without question as well as Yoichi, the others I'm not sure about...'' She reply's after thinking for a second. ''Really?'' Guren says. ''Well I hate to beat around the bush, so let's put them to the test.'' Guren suddenly says grabbing his sword ignoring Sayuri's plea to stop. ''If you die, blame it on your lack of training.''

He pulls the sword from the sheath a black Aura surrounding him and plants the blade into the ground causing it to swell up around the blade as the room suddenly goes purple and the lights go out and the room suddenly feels heavier and black aura starts leaking from the walls and floor.

'This feeling!' Ichigo shouts internally. 'It feels like that one time we we're in hell Kingy!' Zangetsu shouts failing to hold back his excitement. people around Ichigo start falling on the ground unconscious and others grab their heads trying to stop the wailing noise.

Suddenly Guren pulls the blade from the ground and sheathing it. ''Alright, that'll do.'' as soon as he does the ground stops leaking aura and the room goes back to normal and the lights come back on. Everyone in the class besides Ichigo, Shiho, Yoichi, Shinoa and two others are standing.

''For those that are still awake you have potential, if you keep training, however those still standing are an exception I'll even let you try your hand at contracting a demon gear like mine, the black demon weapons.'' Guren says spectating the class seeing 5 candidates. Suddenly two from them fall down from exhaustion. ''Alright those still standing are, Yuu, Yoichi and Shiho.'' He suddenly looks at Shinoa. ''And you're still standing and you didn't even need a charm. typical Hiiragi family for you...'' Guren says rubbing his head like he has a headache.

''No way, I'm just so cute!'' Shinoa says putting he arms together under her chin only to get a quick. ''Drop dead.'' Response from Guren as he walked out of the class causing her to laugh.

''Alright let's go.'' Guren says turning back towards the people still standing in the room, they followed him for about several minutes before finding themselves walking down a large flight of stairs. He ignored the conversation they we're having talking to his Zanpakuto.

'I wonder if it's gonna be a chick kingy, maybe we'll get your 30-year-old virgin ass layed!' Zangetsu taunted at Ichigo causing to flush only noticed by a confused Yoichi. 'Zangetsu, I'm not having sex with a demon...' Ichigo says back in a tired voice to his sword. 'Zangetsu, do you think you could stop the demon if something goes wrong?' Ichigo asks internally to his sword. 'Depends how strong it is kingy, and with your help I could beat it and eat it.' Ichigo nodded before being brought out of his conversation by everyone stopping.

''Hm?'' Ichigo hums looking at the people staring at him. ''Something wrong?'' ''You looked lost in thought.'' Guren says you even ignored us when we tried to get your opinion if Yoichi should do the contract or not, you just walked right past.'' Ichigo flushed turning his head to the side. ''Yeah...lost in thought...'' ''So what do you think?'' Guren suddenly asks looking at Yoichi. ''Well...I think he should do it, if he wants to avenge his sister so be it.'' Ichigo relays looking at Yoichi. ''So can we go on now?'' Guren nods and starts walking prompting the rest to follow him until they reach and elevator and get in.

Ichigo noticed Yoichi had a worried face like he was having an argument with himself. 'Better give him some motivational support.' Ichigo thinks as he pats his shoulder getting his attention. ''C'mon Yoichi don't get scared on us now.'' Yoichi looks at him with surprise on his face about to speak but Shiho interrupts. ''Don't make such a miserable face.'' Causing Ichigo and Yoichi to look at him. ''You made up your mind didn't you?'' He asks. ''Yeah.'' Yoichi responds with a small nod.

'Kingy, do you feel that?' Zangetsu suddenly says to Ichigo getting his attention. 'Yeah, it feels like hell down here, literally, it must be all the demon sword together in one place making the negative Reishi.' Ichigo concludes to himself. 'Just sayin' kingy but what are you gonna say after I eat the sword?' Zangetsu says pausing for a second to get a response only to get none. 'Don't tell me you plan on letting it live...' Zangetsu says in surprise. 'If we had both the demon and you, I'd have two swords then and when I have Bankai I'd be harder to kill wouldn't I?' Ichigo argues.

'Kingy, kingy, kingy. A king only has one horse when he rides into battle not two.' Zangetsu says laughing eerily inside Ichigo's inner world making him shiver. Suddenly the elevator comes to a stop shaking causing Ichigo to concentrate on the room in front of him as the door opens.

''Wow...'' Ichigo says looking inside, the room has a purple chaotic Aura inside it with large demon faces with weapons under them placed inside makeshift holders for the weapons. ''This won't be easy.'' Guren says walking inside the room. ''Relax for even a second and you're as good as dead.''

One thing Ichigo noticed as he walked in was that there were seven faces. 'The seven deadly sins maybe?' Ichigo says internally getting no response from Zangetsu. ''Where are we?'' Shiho asks breaking Ichigo from his thought and looking to Guren. ''This is where the demons you so desire are sealed, that of the highest rank.'' Guren says seriously his hand on his swords hilt

''The highest rank...'' Ichigo says looking over them noticing a Katana with a golden hilt design get his attention. ''So these are the weapons I can kill vampires with?'' Ichigo asks already knowing the answer. ''That depends on your ability. Guren reply's. ''But there the same as your right?'' Ichigo states more than asks looking at the weapon Guren has. ''Correct.'' Guren reply's looking at the demon head statues in front of him. ''These are the rare black demon series, but enough of that let's begin.'' Guren says back turning towards them.

''I don't have time to babysit you all day.'' Guren says looking at them. ''So what do we do?'' Ichigo asks curiously.'' ''Pick a weapon that interests you and jump into the small circles, the ritual is set to begin as soon as you draw the weapon. Assuming you aren't overcome by the demon you'll gain strength.'' Guren says facing the weapons again. ''And if we don't?'' He hears someone say behind him. ''Well you'll ether become a man eating demon or die from the demons' power. But you'll die ether way because if you get possessed I'll kill you.'' Guren says folding his arms watching them walk up to their weapons.

Ichigo walks up to the katana that pegged his interest. ''I wonder if you'll be a handful like the other.'' Ichigo says putting his hand on the katanas hilt. ''For now I need your power!'' Ichigo shouts jumping into the white circle as it suddenly starts to glow.

Ichigo opened his eyes after blacking out to find himself in his Inner world. ''Just like last time.'' Ichigo says walking forwards looking around. ''Zangetsu, you here?'' Ichigo shouts cupping his mouth hearing his voice echo somehow. ''Odd...'' Ichigo says walking on. ''Yuu.'' A voice says behind Ichigo making him turn around to find himself in the orphanage facing Mika. ''The one who left us to die.'' Of course Ichigo wasn't fooled by it, it was obviously the demon. ''Nice try but I'm well aware that you're the demon, you feel like the Reishi from hell.'' Ichigo suddenly says making Mika's eye widen.

He suddenly falls down on the ground as an ash like substance escapes from his mouth forming into a large cloud with red eyes. ''Oh? how do you know what hell feels like human?'' The demon suddenly says as spikes pin Ichigo to the spot. ''If you looked in my memories I've been there.'' The demon pauses before gasping. ''You have...interesting...and you seem to have something else inside you like a demon.'' The demon pauses before talking again. ''Where is it?'' The demon got her answer as the walls around them blew up as a human figure with a demonic glow to it suddenly burst into the room kicking the child like figure from the ash cloud.

''FOUND YOU!'' Zangetsu shouts in his Vasto lorde voice wielding his Bankai. ''I'LL DEVOUR YOU LIKE THE LAST ONE!'' Zangetsu shouts running forwards only to be stopped by both the demon and Ichigo blocking the attacks with their sword. ''KINGY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Zangetsu shouts jumping back digging his claws in the sand to stop. ''I won't let you devour her.'' Ichigo says pulling his cracked sword up ready to fight. ''I already told you we need the demons power as well.'' The demon's eyes opened in shock looking at the human. 'Interesting.' He says looking back at the Vasto Lorde after a second.

''So you must be that thing that's inside this human as well, you're an Interesting one Yūichirō...or should I call you Ichigo Kurosaki?'' he asks looking at Ichigo questionably tilting his head. ''Whatever one you want.'' Ichigo says not taking his eyes off of Zangetsu. ''I'll call you Yuu.'' He says placing his weapon vertically on the ground before jumping on it. ''Alright Human...I'll give you my power. since I know that things more powerful than me...so use me for now and if you amuse me...I'll think about a contract.'' Ichigo nods suddenly feeling like he was using Bankai as purple tribal makings made their way onto his skin.

Ichigo summons another sword this one Green and black as he gets into a combat position holding both of them looking at his Zanpakuto. ''Alright Zangetsu lets finish that match from 8 years ago!'' Ichigo shouts Flash stepping in front of Zangetsu.

Back with Guren he's standing over looking both Ichigo and Yoichi. ''Yoichi looks like he's about to wake up.'' Shiho says looking at their unconscious forms. ''Looks like he is.'' Guren says with a worried face. 'Yuu should have waken by now Yoichi had the least chance of passing, hell I was betting he was going to be possessed.' Guren thinks looking down at Yoichi as his eyes open and he sits up looking around. ''Wha- My demon said something was about to happen.'' Yoichi shouts in a scared voice getting up.

''What do you me-'' Gurens cut off seeing an invisible force cut through Ichigo's uniform and slice into his chest spilling blood around him. ''What the hell!?'' Guren shouts moving towards him only to be stopped by a sudden pressure entering the room forcing everyone in it besides Guren on their knees. ''W-what's going on!'' Shinoa shouts struggling to breath. ''Is it his demon!?'' Shiho shouts trying to stand.

Ichigo's body starts to spasm and kick around. ''What's wrong with him?!'' Yoichi shouts trying to move forwards only to fall on the ground struggling to breath. Suddenly a white substance started to pore out of his mouth and chest and starts covering him.

Inside Ichigo's Inner world he was facing Zangetsu both of them equally wounded and their outfits destroyed. 'Kingy I would have never taken you as a traitor. 'Zangetsu says threw his cracked mask. 'What king attacks his own horse?!' Zangetsu shouts using sonido appearing behind Ichigo only for Ichigo to block it with both Zangetsu and the demons' sword.

''That Zangetsu won't last any longer kingy and you won't ether!'' Zangetsu says pushing forwards only to get kicked in the stomach sending him into a nearby dune kicking sand up into the air. Ichigo wastes no time flash stepping in front of Zangetsu swinging his blades down towards him. Zangetsu brings his blade and arm up blocking the demons' sword with Zangetsu and his hand to catch Ichigo's Zangetsu.

''Remember kingy! that's my sword!'' Zangetsu shouts crashing it in his hand shattering the blade surprising Ichigo before kicking him in the chest sending him Fifty meters back landing beside the demon who's watching with a large amount of amusement. ''Human, it seems you're getting beat by your own sword...amusing as it sounds I'm getting bored of you both beating each other, I also want to possess you at some point human so. I'll help you...''

He suddenly appears beside Ichigo whispering in his ear. ''Remember what your Zanpakuto said something about a 'Vasto Lorde' and something else...'' The demon says. ''What are you talking abou...'' Ichigo stops remembering what Zangetsu said. ''Shikai...''

Ichigo stands up with a smirk on his bloody face looking at Zangetsu. ''Alright Zangetsu...how about we end this like we did with Zenpachi?'' Ichigo asks making his Zanpakuto chuckle. ''Alright kingy, a last attack. give it all you got!'' Zangetsu says powering up a Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo closes his eyes looking up at the sky and opening them before pointing the blade at it. ''AWAKEN AND CUT THE MOON, ZANGETSU!'' Ichigo shouts causing a lightning bolt to strike the blade turning it into a large butcher knife causing Zangetsu's eyes to widen before he glares at Ichigo.

''GETSUGA TENSHO!'' both of them shout jumping at each other and clashing blades causing an explosion making everything within a mile turn to dust and ash and glass.

''Is it over?'' The demon says tilting his head after the dust settles. ''Human where are you?'' The demon calls out looking around before noticing Ichigo standing over a kneeling Zangetsu. ''You win...this one...kingy...but next time...you'll be the horse...understand?'' Zangetsu says raggedly smirking up at Ichigo as he faded away. ''You can try.'' Ichigo says pulling his sword out of Zangetsu before falling on his back.

Ichigo blinks and the demon is suddenly above him looking down at him. ''Your entertaining human but why should I not take control of you right now?'' The demon says smiling. ''Because...I want to be your...friend...''Ichigo says taking large breaths as his cuts and other wounds heal. The demon almost does a double take. only looking away with a light blush on his face. ''Well...fine human...you can use me but you have to entertain me while you fight and don't be killed by someone weaker than you...'' The demon says smiling as Ichigo fades away. ''You can count on it...'' Ichigo says before waking up on the ground.

''Why does it feel like I got hit by a truck...'' Ichigo groaned as he starts getting up from the ground facing Guren. ''What's with the surprised look?'' Ichigo asks looking around and pauses seeing Shiho, Yoichi and Shinoa on the ground Unconscious. ''How'd...'' Ichigo tries to walk but falls on his knees holding his chest. ''Son of a...'' Ichigo falls on the ground face first unconscious all the while Guren stared with wide eyes and his mouth forming a perfect circle.


	7. First mission

Ichigo woke up to see a white roof. 'So I'm not in my room.' Ichigo says internally sitting up ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. He looked around the room and noticed Guren standing by the door looking at him with a frown on his face. ''Yo. Guren where am I?'' Ichigo asks curiously.

''You're in a hospital after your little episode two days ago.'' Guren says leaning on the wall looking down at Ichigo. Ichigo opens his mouth to talk but Guren puts a hand up silencing him. ''But what I want to know is what happened in that room. And don't say it was the demon.'' Guren finishes closing his eyes. ''And tell me why there's a hole in your chest.'' He adds after when he looks back up at Ichigo who has his head down.

''You wouldn't believe me...'' Ichigo says silently looking out of the window sadly. ''Try me.'' Guren says crossing his arms over his chest looking at Ichigo. Ichigo was silent for a few seconds before speaking. ''Everyone has their secrets Guren, even you...I'll tell you at some other point just not now.'' Ichigo says continuing to look outside. 'I can't tell him now.' Ichigo says internally to his Zanpakuto. 'Yeah, yeah it's best you do that kingy. but if he finds out it'll be a hundred times worse.' Zangetsu says back.

''Alright have it your way Yuu but I have something else that might interest you.'' Guren says making Ichigo turn to him. ''It seems Yoichi, Shiho and Shinoa don't remember the incident they just think Yoichi became possessed and a fight had accrued between you and you managed to save Yoichi.'' Guren says standing up properly looking at Ichigo.

''Now that that's out of the way, Yoichi, Shiho and Shinoa are all your family now.'' Ichigo tried to object but Guren continued anyways. ''And because there your new family you need to put your life on the line idiot.'' He pauses before continuing. ''The past doesn't matter, all that matters is the future. Ichigo just looks down not saying anything.

''But since you have your weapons and you ''Did'' do some teamwork, how about we get you to the battle field already?'' Guren suggests with a smirk prompting Ichigo to look up with surprise on his face. ''The battlefield?'' Ichigo asks failing to hold back his excitement. ''Yeah, it seems the vampires in kansai are planning on retaking Shinjuku. We're going to investigate.'' Guren says a smirk playing on his lips. ''Your teams already been informed.''

''I get to hunt vampires?'' Ichigo says more than asks standing up with little trouble facing Guren. Guren only chuckles before walking out saying something about raising kids. ''So... I can finally start killing vampires?'' Ichigo asks himself putting his uniform on and walking out of the room.

Ichigo finds himself walking in a subway towards a train when he sees Shinoa leaning on a wall in her uniform. ''My, my Yuu you look quite charming in uniform.'' She says standing up straight and walking in front of him. ''Shinoa you look...'' Ichigo paused looking away before continuing. ''Never mind...'' He says walking past. ''You must be overwhelmed by how adorable I look in my uniform.'' Shinoa says dancing around slightly as they wait for the train.

Once the train arrives they get on it silently and take a seat in an empty carriage. ''Why we're you waiting for me Shinoa?'' Ichigo asks curiously. ''I have orders to relay.'' She says seriously looking ahead. ''Orders?'' Ichigo asks looking at her. ''The vampires of the kansai area are apparently trying to retake Shinjuku.'' Ichigo looks at her about to speak when the lights in the train car go out prompting them to both look up.

The lights stay out for a few seconds before they turn back on. Ichigo looks forwards again. ''So if I go to Shinjuku I can kill vampires?'' Ichigo asks looking at his sword. ''For now keep your blood lust in check.'' Shinoa says glancing at him before continuing. ''Before the battle we need to fortify the defenses around Shinjuku-'' She pauses seeing Ichigo close his eyes and sigh leaning back slightly. ''Hey are you even listening?'' She asks leaning over with a small amount of announce in her voice.

''No I'm not.'' Ichigo says looking away. ''You won't last long outside the wall with that attitude.'' Shinoa comments as they leave the tunnel and go into the open railway line before moving through a large gap in a large wall. After a few more minutes and the train comes to a stop prompting Ichigo and Shinoa to walk out and headed towards a gate manned by five soldiers in standard uniform.

''We're part of the vampire extermination unit, the moon demon company. We're heading out.'' Shinoa says stopping in front of one of the soldiers. ''Moon demon company?'' He asks as two soldiers in the back try and fail to talk silently about how they we're just kids and in the elite group.

''There calling you a kid Yuu.'' Shinoa says looking up at Ichigo. ''There probably talking about you considering how short you are.'' Ichigo shoots back verbally at the jab at his age going over his head. ''On no I'm still growing.'' Ichigo looks down at her with a raised brow. ''I mean my sister Mahiru was beautiful and had quiet the chest.'' She says as she moves her are around her chest in a curve. ''Oh really?'' Ichigo asks before adding internally. 'She says was like she's dead, time to see if it's true.' ''You have a sister?'' Ichigo asks looking ahead again as the gate starts opening. ''She's dead though.'' Shinoa says looking ahead missing the regretful ace Ichigo has.

''Uh…sorry.'' Ichigo says looking at her again. ''Oh? so you're taking the tactful approach?'' Shinoa says glancing at him before looking ahead and continuing. ''Let's go.'' She says walking forwards and begins talking again. ''In this ugly world, everyone's lost someone.'' She says as they walk out the other side of the gates to see ruins in the distance and that there on a platform.

''Lieutenant Colonel Guren I can't accept this!'' A female voice shouts getting Ichigo's and Shinoa's attention. They walk over to the edge to see a short girl with blond pigtails arguing with Guren. ''Who's that?'' Ichigo asks Shinoa looking at the girl argue with Guren. ''Who knows maybe it's our new leader, let's find out.'' Shinoa says running down the stairs to them ignoring Ichigo telling her to wait.

When they get down the stairs they see Shiho with his back to the wall leaning on it and Yoichi looking at them. ''Yuu!'' Yoichi shouts seeing him. '' Ichigo waves at him. ''Your late idiot.'' Shiho says getting Ichigo's attention. ''Who are you calling an idiot?'' Ichigo says back before turning to the girl arguing with Guren. ''What's going on anyways?'' Ichigo says making everyone turn to her and Guren.

''I'd understand if you made me leader of the squad. But your telling me that airhead Shinoa Hiiragi is being to be leading it?'' She argues to Guren who looks less than interested. He looks away seeing the rest of them waiting. ''Oh, you're all here.'' This prompts the girl to look at them. ''There you are Shinoa!'' She says running up to her who only waves innocently and calls her some weird name making her even angrier. ''Shinoa no fighting.'' Guren says.

''Don't worry Lieutenant Colonel, as an Adult I know better than to listen to the grumbling of a sore loser.'' Shinoa says looking back at the girl smiling innocently. This seems to infuriate the girl making her activate her cursed gear, some sort of large curved axe. ''I'll make you eat those words!'' The girl shouts prompting Shinoa to ready her scythe.

Guren sighs and face palms as they both start fighting. He walks forwards drawing his blade before slashing twice hitting both Shinoa and The girl's weapons away with ease before grabbing them by the necks holding them off the ground. ''Keep this up and I'm going to throw you both in Isolation.'' Guren says with an annoyed tone in his voice looking at both of them. ''Oh dear.'' Shinoa says looking nervous. ''I'm sorry...'' The girl apologizes. all the while Yoichi and Ichigo stared wide eyed and with jaws dropped at how easily Guren disarmed and defeated them both.

After the incident they walked until they we're at ground level before Guren decided to speak up. ''I'll be taking a different route to Shinjuku, but before we split up I want to introduce your new squad mate to you.'' He places his hand on her head and speaks again. ''This is Mitsuba sanguu. The demon moon company acts in groups of five. If you run into a group of vampires with less than that it's likely, you'll die outside the wall.'' Guren says bluntly to the team before looking at Mitsuba. ''You will get along with the rest of your team regardless of the circumstances got it?'' Guren says looking at her.

''There you have it. got it Mr. Reckless?'' Shinoa says leaning towards Ichigo teasingly. ''No promises.'' Ichigo says with a smirk on his face. ''If a vampire shows up in front of me I might just kill I-'' Ichigo stops talking looking to the left to see Mitsuba trying to kick him. Ichigo raises his arm catching the foot mid kick aimed for his face.

''What was that for?'' Ichigo asks looking at her with an annoyed look on his face. ''Your reflexes are decent.'' She says before continuing. ''Alright Lieutenant Coronel Guren.'' She says as Ichigo lets her foot go and turning back to Guren. ''You just want me to educate them, right?'' She says looking back at her new squad. ''One problem child training another, huh...'' Guren comments ignoring Mitsuba arguing back.

'Kingy, I gotta say you got stuck with an annoying bunch of people here. An overly angry brute, a coward, a short purple haired girl and a blond haired tsundere, all with demon weapons to boot.'' Zangetsu says in an amused tone listing them off. ''We're dead kingy, dead.'' Zangetsu adds laughing at his king. 'Very funny Zangetsu.' Ichigo says internally with no amount of happiness in his voice.

Guren starts speaking breaking Ichigo from internal conversation. ''You guys are all teammates, your team mates are worth more than your family, protect them with your life.'' Ichigo only yawns annoying Mitsuba.

''Okay here's your first mission, First head to Harajuku. There's a small settlement with vampires keeping humans as livestock there, smash the place, save the humans and head towards Shinjuku.'' Those words played in Ichigo's mind as he and his new squad headed towards the Harajuku area. ''Wow, this is the first time I've been outside the walls since the imperial demon army took me in, but I don't remember it being this bad.'' Yoichi comments as they walk looking around at all the ruins.

''Yuu, Shiho, you both worked outside the walls as guards before general education correct?'' Mitsuba asks Prompting both of them to nod. Mitsuba jumps forwards and turns to them. ''Killing some weak horsemen of john outside the wall doesn't make you a veteran, go even a kilometer away from the walls and you'll find much stronger ones. They're on a hole different level to the ones you've fought! out there even a moment of hesitation could get you killed! Now stop babbling and get in formation! and be vigilant!'' She shouts and walks off ahead ''What's problem?'' Ichigo asks Shinoa. ''That's so cute she thinks it's her job to keep a bunch of rookies safe.

After half an hour of walking they eventually made it to the Harajuku station. ''It's the Harajuku station!'' Yoichi says after jumping from a car. There wasn't much left of it, a lot of crashed and abandoned vehicles and trains. ''This is the place?'' Shiho says looking around. ''Then the vampire settlement should be here.'' Ichigo says doing the same.

Suddenly a scream catches their attention making them turn to see a girl no older than 7 running out from behind a building being chased by a horseman of john. ''A horseman of john!'' Yoichi shouts as Ichigo runs forwards only to be stopped by Mitsuba. ''Stop right their idiot, don't break formation.'' She continues ignoring Ichigo as they watched the child run away from the horseman of john screaming for help.

''What kind of extermination unit can't help a kid?!'' Ichigo shouts at Mitsuba. ''Quiet!'' She shouts, Ichigo ignores her and runs forwards only for Mitsuba to grab his arm and stop him. ''Let go of me!'' Ichigo shouts. ''It's a trap laid by vampires! if we try to help her we could be killed by them!'' She argues back.

The girl runs under a two buses that had crashed and left a gap only to come to face a large drop that would kill her. She turns to the buses to see the horseman start pushing them forwards. ''Even if I'm playing into their hands I'm going to save her!'' Ichigo says pulling away from her grip. ''WAIT FOR ORDERS!'' Mitsuba shouts only for Ichigo to turn around. ''I'm fed up of leaving others behind to save myself!'' And with that he runs towards the horseman ignoring the shocked looks on his teams face.

The horseman forces the bus to the edge only a few inches from making the child fall off before it throws the bus away making the child face it. It opens its mouth and rears one of its claws back and throws it towards her. Suddenly Ichigo blocks the attack with his sword forcing it back. The horseman's other claw comes down in an arc but Ichigo stops it with ease. ''Run!'' Ichigo says to the child behind her prompting her to run under the horseman and past Mitsuba who jumps up shouting something and cuts its claw off knocking it away with her axe like weapon.

A group of shadows passes over the horseman suddenly making Yuu raise his head to see a group of three vampires dropping down towards them weapons drawn. ''Get it now?'' Mitsuba says not looking away from the vampires. ''They release the bait in front of the horseman and capture anyone who tries to help. It's a common vampire trap fall back!'' Mitsuba shouts jumping away but Ichigo doesn't move.

They drop around him surrounding him before one jumps forwards using its vampire speed swinging its sword down, only to have it deflected with easy by Ichigo who spins and slices his chest using flash step causing the vampire to jump back holding his chest painfully. One other vampire jumps forwards towards Ichigo's flank however he turns and blocks the blade making him jump back, Ichigo feels a presence behind him making him turn towards it only for a sword to cut just above his eyebrow.

Ichigo covers his eye pulling his sword up as markings appear on his hands. ''Give me your strength, Ashuramaru!'' Ichigo shouts swinging his blade and turning forming a small cyclone of black Aura to go forth but the vampires jump out of the radius avoiding death.

Markings appear on Ichigo's arms and face about to attack the vampires when Mitsuba shouts out. ''Hyakuya!'' He turns hearing thundering footsteps to see the horseman of john running at him. He goes to turn but Shiho jumps in front of it and uses his swords to but its upper body off. ''Your backs open idiot.'' He comments not noticing the tail raising to strike him. It never did as a group of three arrows suddenly destroy it.

''Guys...'' Ichigo says looking at them as Mitsuba passed doing a flip in air and striking the horseman in the cut killing it at last.

''We're going to capture them'' The vampire who Ichigo had injured says catching Ichigo's attention making him flash step swinging his blade using the demons power sending a thin wave of black aura/ash at them. The other two vampires dodge however the injured one was caught in the attack cutting him in two killing him.

''That's enough Yuu.'' Shinoa says from behind him making him face her. ''We're retreating.'' She shouts at Ichigo. ''Ha, livestock, you think we'd just let you go?'' The other male vampire of the group says with a smug smirk on his face only for it to be wiped off by Ichigo turning and sending a deadly glare at him. ''What you call us?'' Ichigo says dangerously. The female vampire grabs his shoulder. ''We're leaving.'' She says looking at the humans nervously. ''You think I'm going to let you?'' Ichigo says facing them again only to turn his name being called again. ''Yuu, we have to leave this is enemy territory!'' Shinoa says holding the girl in her arms. ''Fine.'' Ichigo says the marks fading from his skin. He looks back to see the two vampires retreating.

After the fight they had retreated to base where Ichigo was suddenly slapped catching everyone's attention. ''What we're you thinking?'' Mitsuba says in an angered voice towards Ichigo. ''Your actions put the entire squad at risk, we're lucky the vampires only had grade two weapons. But if...'' She doesn't finish only looking down.

''Your right, I screwed up.'' Ichigo admits looking down at her. ''but I don't regret it. I had to save her. Still, I know what I did was wrong, so if hitting me will satisfy you don't hold back.'' Ichigo says in a saddened voice. ''I hate people like you the most, people like you get squads killed.'' Mitsuba berates Ichigo. Suddenly a shy voice catches Ichigo's attention to see the girl they saved holding his cape up to him. ''Thank you.'' She says tilting her head slightly and holding his cape up to him.

''Don't worry about it I did what I had to.'' Ichigo says taking the cape smiling at the girl. Mitsuba walks up to the girl and kneels in front of her to get to her height and places the girl's hands in hers. ''Don't worry now, the Japanese imperial demon army will take care of you now.'' Mitsuba says sweetly to the girl. ''Okay!'' The girl responds happily before running over to the guards at one of the tunnels to lead her to the city. They wave her off as she slowly disappears into the tunnel.

''However.'' Mitsuba says suddenly getting Ichigo's attention. ''I Still hate you!'' She shouts pointing at Ichigo making him take a step back and look at her bewilderedly. She huffs and walks off towards one of the changing rooms.

''Well that's that.'' Shinoa says making Ichigo turn to her. ''She may be mean but shes been through a lot, so go easy on her.'' Shinoa says glancing to the side at him. ''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asks leaning down to her. ''That's a secret!'' Shinoa says making Ichigo move away and look forwards again watching Mitsuba's form slowly disappear down the tunnel.


	8. Lies, Humvee's and the Noble

Not long after they had returned to base Ichigo and the rest of the team had been deployed again after learning the location of the vampire outpost from the girl they saved.

''According to the girl, the vampires are holding the humans at the Omotesandou subway station.'' Shinoa says reading from a note as they walked. ''I have a question.'' Shiho speaks up getting Shinoa's attention. ''Yes Shiho?'' She asks not taking her eyes off of the sheet of paper. ''What will we do about the captured civilians?'' Shiho asks looking around the streets. ''We ignore them for now.'' Mitsuba says making Shiho look at her. ''We don't have time to worry about others.'' She adds making Ichigo look away from her with an annoyed look on his face but he says nothing.

''What's with that face?'' Mitsuba asks looking back at Ichigo. ''If you have a complaint you can go back to Shibuya.'' She adds not getting an answer from him. ''I'm not complaining, as long as I can kill vampires.'' Ichigo says playing off his annoyance. ''In the case the vampires are awake and armed we're retreating.'' Shinoa says making Ichigo stop. ''Wait? retreating again? Seriously?'' Ichigo say but he's ignored by Shinoa.

''We're here.'' Shinoa says standing in front of the subway entrance. ''Truth be told, with everyone wielding black demon weapons, we have a decent chance of winning. So if we do fight I want it to be done with zero casualties.'' She says looking over the squad before stopping on Ichigo. ''Therefore any Individual actions-'' She cut off by Ichigo speaking. ''Yeah I know, exterminate them with no casualties, sounds good to me.'' Ichigo says letting a smirk come to his face. Shinoa smiles before turning around. ''Then let's go.''

As the group made their way down the steps Shinoa started speaking again. ''According to our intel there should be six vampires, there was seven but Yuu did kill one with a surprise attack so it should make it easier, however they still outnumber us by one and that's why we're lunching a sneak attack now, when there most likely to be asleep.'' Shinoa briefed the team just as they finished walking down the steps.

Of course what they came to see made Ichigo want to suddenly forget about the vampires and help the people here, they we're all children ranging from anywhere from 8-13 years of age ether sleeping or sitting bored, what got Ichigo's attention was the uniforms they had on. ''Livestock uniforms...'' Ichigo says silently remembering them from the vampire city he was kept in. Sadly, he had a mission and that was to kill the vampires, as they took priority so they had to leave them, even if they didn't want to.

''Let's go.'' Mitsuba speaks up turning to the left and walking towards one of the hallways. ''The vampires are allegedly on floor B3 so we're heading there.'' She says prompting the rest to follow her as they walked past more children with livestock uniforms on. ''There's no vampires watching them, so why don't they escape?'' Shiho asks curiously looking back at the children. ''Because there's nothing more than monsters out there, the vampires protect them.'' Mitsuba speaks up as they walk. ''In exchange for their blood?'' Shiho finishes for her. ''That's why we're here to release them.'' Mitsuba speaks up again as they walk on.

They walked in silence after that until they reached a more open area where they stopped. It looked Eerily as hell, a large hole in the roof, and a flickering light in the background set the group of edge. After a few seconds a figure walking out of the darkness wearing a common vampire uniform before noticing them.

''Everyone prepare to attack!'' Mitsuba shouts. ''Draw weapons!'' She adds activing her weapon a large rounded axe appearing in her hand. ''Before he calls for reinforcements-'' Mitsuba doesn't get to finish as Ichigo vaults over the old machines and runs towards the vampire weapon drawn. with a battle cry he plunges the blade forwards towards the vampire who's attempting to draw his blade.

The blade hits the vampire in the chest causing him to cough up blood as Ichigo activates the curse on the weapon sealing the vampires fate. ''You...Livestock...!'' The vampire chokes out threw the blood in his mouth. ''How does it feel to be killed by livestock, vampire?'' Ichigo asks before pulling the blade up and out of the vampire turning away from it cutting its entire left shoulder open from the chest up. ''Disappear.'' Ichigo says causing the vampire to turn to ash only leaning his uniform and weapon on the ground.

''You...Idiot!'' Mitsuba shouts marching over to Ichigo raising her hand to slap him. ''I told you not to act out on your own.'' She throws her raised hand at the side of Ichigo's face only for him to catch it with ease. ''I didn't.'' Ichigo reply's before continuing. ''The enemy seemed unarmed. I even waited for the order to draw our weapons, and for the record this is a battle field don't go-'' Ichigo suddenly pauses feeling a presence behind Mitsuba about to attack so he pulls her towards him causing her to blush slightly before getting pulled behind him as he blocks a blade meant to strike her in the back.

He kicks the vampire in the cut causing it to jump back about 10 meters. Ichigo laughs before speaking. ''Nice, I've been waiting to do this...for four long years!'' There's a pause before Ichigo and the vampire run at each other. ''Fool, do you really think you can kill m-'' The vampire tries to speak raising its blade to block Ichigo's attack only for the blade to be snapped in half upon contact and Ichigo's blade continuing and cutting the vampire in half while activating the curse turning it to ash.

''Wh-whats with that power?'' Mitsuba asks in slight Awe at the power Ichigo just displayed. ''My, my.'' Shinoa says walking beside Mitsuba while clapping. ''Him being Lieutenant Colonel Gurens favorite, I expected that he was pretty strong...But that was impressive.'' Shinoa says praising Ichigo's power.

''Awesome Yuu!'' Yoichi says beside Shiho. ''Pretty good but I'm still stronger.'' Shiho says smugly to Ichigo. ''Yeah?'' Ichigo asks walking in front of Shiho. ''Show me what you got then.'' Ichigo asks looking at him in the eye with an annoyed look on his face. ''What was that?'' Shiho says looking at him with an annoyed face as well, they started to argue about who was stronger as Yoichi tried to break it up.

''These guys...'' Mitsuba mutters looking at them. Shinoa giggles slightly before speaking. ''Lieutenant Colonel Gurens favorite problem children can never cooperate, maybe that why he asked you to look after them Micchan.'' Shinoa says to Mitsuba addressing her by her nickname. Mitsuba adapted a look of thought on her face before turning towards the group. ''Stop fooling around! there are still 4 enemies left!'' Mitsuba says in a raised voice getting the boys attention.

After a few minutes Mitsuba managed to calm them down before getting them to move forwards only to stop hearing light footsteps behind them. ''looks like there here...'' Mitsuba says readying her axe as they rest draw their weapons. The last four vampires stop in front of them with smirks on their faces confusing Ichigo as to why.

Suddenly it came to him in a flash as he heard class shattering behind him making him partly turn to see Mitsuba getting grabbed by the neck by another three vampires. ''Mitsuba!'' Ichigo shouts. ''Seven of them?'' Yoichi shouts in surprise. ''W-what's going on?'' Mitsuba demands looking at the vampire. ''This wasn't in the intel...'' She adds looking down at the vampire holding her up. ''And where did you get that intel from?'' The vampire asks smugly smirking at her.

''Damn you...using a child.'' Mitsuba says with clear disgust in her voice at the vampires in front of her. ''Humans are so disgusting.'' The vampire says with a mocking voice. ''They'll betray their own kind in a heartbeat just to save family and friends.''

Ichigo was about to move forwards only for Mitsuba to shout stopping him. ''This is it for me! run!'' She shouts struggling in the vampires Iron grip. Ichigo ready's his blade before speaking. ''I won't abandon a friend!'' With that Ichigo jumps forwards making the vampires beside the one holding Mitsuba run at him with their weapons ready.

Of course no-one was prepared, not even the vampires for Ichigo to suddenly vanish and appear behind the one that had Mitsuba in hand who recoiled in shock at suddenly realizing the human was behind him, he tried to ruin only to be cut in half from the waist as Ichigo jumped over him and grabbed Mitsuba before placing her down. ''I already told you. I won't abandon a friend.'' Ichigo says turning to face the vampires.

''You're right that Humans are ugly, we are willing to lie, betray and even become demons or the devil himself to protect friends and family, and you hate that then you can cower, and fear that ugliness as it kills you.'' Ichigo says his eyes flashing there hollowfied black and yellow making the vampires recoil slightly.

Ichigo and Mitsuba jump forwards beside their team forming a circle facing the vampires to cover all points. ''So how do we do this?'' Ichigo asks looking at Mitsuba. ''We're going to eliminate the vampires, after all there only using tier two weapons.'' Mitsuba says with a smirk. ''But they outnumber us.'' Yoichi says slightly scared as he notches an arrow. ''We knew that going in.'' Ichigo says glancing at Yoichi to reassure him before looking forwards. ''Attack!'' Mitsuba shouts prompting the team to jump forwards ad Ichigo to vanish again causing the vampires to jump back to get away.

All but one got away who was stabbed in the back jumping into Ichigo's blade as Ichigo activated the curse turn him to ash. The only thoughts on everyone's minds. 'How the hell is he so fast? I can't even see him move!' Shiho took advantage of the vampires' distraction to deliver a dual vertical strike on an unprepared vampire who panicked in an attempt to block only for his blade to get knocked away from his hand and into the ground. Shiho jumped away shouting. ''Now!''

The vampire blinked in surprise, 'did the human spare him?', it's question was quickly answered in the form of a black and green arrow hitting it in the head blowing a hole in it making the vampire turn to ash.

Shinoa jumps forwards slashing her scythe horizontally only for it to be stopped by the vampire's sword, not without effort of course as the vampire almost loses its footing on the ground. It jumps back for a second slash from the blade before jumping forwards using its vampire speed to its advantage bringing his blade down in a wide arc towards Shinoa who promptly pulls her scythes handle in front of her to block the attack. She suddenly kicks upwards hitting the vampire in a very sensitive place causing him to loose strength momentarily giving Shinoa the advantage she needs bringing her blade forwards behind the vampires' neck before pulling decapitating it and activating the curse turning it to ash.

Mitsuba ran towards a vampire who had raised its sword again to attack Shinoa however as she jumped Mitsuba met it in the middle jumping in the way swinging her axe causing the vampire to jump away in shock receiving a slash on the arm for its trouble. The vampire snarls. ''You'll pay for that human!'' With that the vampire jumps forwards clashing blade with axe both fighting for dominance. Suddenly the vampire cries out in pain feeling an arrow hit her hand making her stumble back giving Mitsuba an opening and swinging her axe in a downwards arc towards the vampire cleaving it clean in two before it turned to ash with the others.

To say Ichigo was having a blast would be and understatement, he was currently fighting two vampires with ease deflecting their attacks and blocking them without a scratch, the vampires on the other hand we're covered in small cuts and large gashes. ''You two actually trying?'' Ichigo taunted the vampires. One stood still holding his sword defensively the other lost his temper running forwards. ''I'LL KILL YOU HUMAN!'' The vampire says jumping forwards in a blur swinging his sword downwards at Ichigo who only smirks. ''Checkmate.'' Ichigo says vanishing from sight before appearing behind him. The vampire lands on his feet and turns around. ''Huh?'' Was all it said before it exploded into ash. Ichigo felt his cheek. ''Wow he actually cut me...'' Ichigo says looking at the blood on his hand feeling his cheek sting. He looks up at the other vampire only to see him get shot in the chest by an arrow and vanish and the last one to be cut down by Shiho.

''That was a lot easier than I thought it would be...'' Ichigo says offhandedly sheathing his sword only to suddenly get shouted at a second later by everyone. ''WHAT WAS THAT!?'' The rest of Ichigo's squad shouts making him jump into the air comically. ''YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT YOU KNOW!'' Ichigo shouts back at them. ''Yuu, how did you move so fast? it's like you teleported not even the vampires saw you.'' Shinoa says after clearing her through. ''What do you mean?'' Ichigo asks. ''It's one of Zan- Asurhmaru's abilities...'' Ichigo says correcting himself mid-sentence. ''Wait you already have your weapons abilities?'' Shinoa asks suprised. ''Nah, only this one, it's cool right?'' Ichigo says smugly leaning forwards rubbing it in Shiho's face. ''Why you!'' Shiho says moving forwards only to be held back by Shinoa and Yoichi causing him to laugh out loud.

Not long after they'd killed the vampires they had called for a group of soldiers to bring trucks to take the children back to the Imperial demon army's cities to take care of them. Ichigo was walking towards a group of kids he knew that the child that had lied was, she looked happy with tears of joy in her eyes talking to family and friends, she turned and saw him walking towards them, a look of regret and sadness suddenly plastered her face as she ran over to Ichigo tears of sadness building up in her eyes.

''Umm...I-I'm sorry! I..'' She tried to speak as tears leaked out of her eyes and onto her face looking down at the ground eyes closed tight. Ichigo kneels down in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder. making her look up at him again. ''You tried to protect your friends. That's all.'' Ichigo says smiling at her. ''B-but.'' She tries to speak again only for Ichigo to speak up. ''You did the right thing, so don't apologize.'' Ichigo says making her look at him in surprise before a smile came to her face tears coming out of her eyes again as she nodded.

Over by one of the supply tents Shinoa and Mitsuba were putting some canned food into bag's when Mitsuba turns her head to see Ichigo talking to the girl that had given them false information. ''The man who saves her from the jaws of danger, the woman who looks at him with warmth in her eyes, two individuals destined to fall in love.'' Shinoa suddenly says hugging herself and saying it all in a teasing tone. ''As if...dummy.'' Mitsuba says defensively before going back to putting more canned food into the bags only to stop.

''What is it with him?'' Mitsuba asks making Shinoa turn to face her. ''Why does he...'' Mitsuba questioned herself. ''When Yuu was a child, he was held in a vampire city.'' Shinoa says making Mitsuba look at him again with sadness in her eyes. ''But one day...''

Ichigo had just finished talking with the child and was waving her off as she ran back to her friends when he felt a presence beside him prompting him to turn to the right and see Mitsuba standing looking at him. ''Is what Shinoa said true?'' Mitsuba asks looking away before facing him again. ''Did you leave your family in a vampire city...''

Ichigo looked at her in surprise before looking away. ''I... yes I did...I don't like to talk about it...'' Ichigo says sadly walking away only to be stopped again by Mitsuba. ''Wait!'' She pauses looking away. ''I... I probably don't have a right to say this, but you didn't do anything wrong...that's what I think anyways...'' Ichigo speaks up making Mitsuba look at him again. ''Maybe… But I... I still left my family there just to save myself hats a fact that won't change...''

''Yuu...'' Mitsuba says making him turn to her. ''What no-'' He stops seeing her face a rather unhealthy shade of red. ''I... for Earlier I… ju-...'' She was silent after that for a second before huffing and turning away. ''Anyways I still hate you!'' She says stomping off prompting Zangetsu to speak up. 'Tsundere' Zangetsu says in a sing song voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Ichigo sighs before looking towards the tower in the distance seeing a single figure standing looking down at them, he quickly looks back towards Mitsuba and walking after her. ''What's taking you so long? stop messing around'' Shiho says ''Sh-sh-shut up!'' Shinoa shouts.

The next day they had been re-deployed **(I'm assuming it's the next day since it was sunset in the last seen and it's daytime in this one** ) not that long into walking they found an abandoned Humvee. ''Wait so you can do this kind of stuff?'' Ichigo asks Shiho who's currently hotwiring the Humvee. ''Yeah.'' Was Shiho's quick reply as he continued to work on the wiring. ''Huh, never took you as the thieving kind.'' Ichigo says smirking making Shiho reply. ''Shut up, I'm concentrating.'' Ichigo ignores him. ''It's been a good number of years since I've been in a car, they never had any in the vampire city, it'd be good to get on wheels again.'' Ichigo says as the car starts up. ''Sounds healthy.'' Shiho says with a sigh.

''Mind if I drive it a bit?'' Ichigo says making Shiho look at him. ''You can drive?'' Ichigo nods, after all when he lost his powers he got a driver's license. ''Ugh-huh...I'll let you drive it later for now don't touch it.'' Shiho says getting out and walking to the rest of the squad who are sat at a table outside of a cafe eating some field rations.

''I got it working.'' Shiho says walking up to them missing the car driving around in the background. ''Oh you got it working?'' Shinoa says happily. ''Stealing cars is a felony.'' Mitsuba comments. ''Shut up let's get moving...'' Shiho says turning around only to freeze seeing the car he just started a minute ago driving around the street fluently. ''Yuu can drive?'' Yoichi says in shock looking at the car drive around.

Shiho runs towards the car shouting. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI-'' He doesn't get to finish as the car drives past him making him jump away landing on the ground, the car stops after a second and Ichigo roles the window down. ''Hey, you look lost need a lift?'' Ichigo says holding back his laughter at Shiho's face.

At the cafe Shinoa, Mitsuba and Yoichi watch as Ichigo gets out of car and Shiho starts an argument with him. ''Sheesh what are they doing now?'' Mitsuba says looking at them. ''Well for now let's all aboard the JP Shinoa.'' Shinoa says happily making Mitsuba speak up. ''What do you mean JP Shinoa?'' ''I'm driving of course!'' Shinoa says happily making her way to the car before hopping into the driver seat.

''Alright everyone get in!'' She says before looking straight only to see the steering wheel. ''Huh?'' She says trying to look over it to see. This of course prompted Ichigo to look away covering his mouth to stop himself laughing and Shiho to laugh out loud at her misfortune. ''Not happening with that height!'' Shiho says making Ichigo snort.

Suddenly a dark look entered Shinoa's face as she turned to them. ''Oh? that's how it's going to be?'' Shinoa says holding the black key in her hand spinning it around making Ichigo and Shiho freeze up. Ichigo suddenly flash stepped about 20 meters away. ''NOT MESSING WITH THAT KILLER INTENT!'' He shouts leaving Shiho to Shinoa's wrath.

Not long later they we're driving towards Shinjuku with Ichigo driving. The only reason being because he beat Shiho in a driving competition that Mitsuba held to see who was better. ''I still think I should be driving...'' Shiho says sadly in the passenger seat making Ichigo chuckle. ''The ladies said I could drive so I am.'' Ichigo says back with a smirk ignoring the death glare being sent his way by Shiho.

Suddenly loud banging noises start making Ichigo look around. ''A horseman of john?'' Ichigo questions. ''Should we kill it?'' HE adds. ''Nah, if we kill it another will take its place.'' Shiho says looking out of the windows as well. ''Wait...'' Mitsuba says before pausing for a second and then starting again. ''Those sounds are coming from Shinjuku.'' She says shifting in her seat slightly. ''Everyone prepare for combat just in case.'' Shinoa says with a serious tone pulling out her sealed weapon. ''Be prepared for anything.'' She adds. ''We should be able to see Shinjuku after this corner. ''Ichigo says as they start turning the corner.

After they turn to corner they recoil in the seats moving forwards slightly. ''This is...'' Shiho says in shock seeing smoke and behind and on the walls raising in the distance. Ichigo spots something moving towards them slowly. ''someone's on the road...'' Ichigo says squinting his eyes to try and see it. Suddenly his eyes widen in shock pushing the accelerate on the car making it speed up. ''IT's a noble! everyone jumps!'' Ichigo shouts prompting them to jump out of the car and him follow shortly after.

The noble sticks his arm out and stops the car crushing the front making a shock wave go forth blowing dust around before throwing the car towards them like a toy making them jump away as it hits the ground blowing up. Yoichi takes the chance to aim and notch a group of arrows before firing them towards the Noble. ''Take this!''

Crowley was on his way to fight in Shinjuku when a black Humvee got his interest, he was bored to why not. So here he was a group of 5 arrows heading towards him after stopping and destroying the Humvee. ''Sword drink my blood.'' Crowley says as spikes puncture his hand and use his blood to power the sword. He draws it and swings it forwards cutting the projectiles down with ease. He brought his sword up and then down in an arc sending a small bean of energy towards the boy who shot him. So imagine his surprise when one of the vanishes in a blur and deflects it out of the way with minimal effort no less! ''this should be fun...'' Crowley says to himself.

''This is bad...'' Shinoa says trying to keep a cool face. ''Out enemy possesses a tier one weapon he's no-'' She stops turning slightly feeling a presence behind her to see the vampire behind her mid swing. Only to have his entire right arm cut off by Ichigo flash stepping in front of the vampire and cutting it off.

Crowley jumps back catching the arm before reattaching it and picking the sword back up. ''Oh? pretty good for jump a human, you managed to 'disarm' me, quite literally, who would you be?'' Crowley asks looking at the black haired boy looking at him with anger in his eyes. ''I'll be your maker.'' The boy replied back grinning. ''That's sort of cheesy.'' Crowley says back amused. ''So is that getup, it screams bad guy.'' Ichigo shoots back verbally. ''touché'' Crowley answers back with a chuckle.

Suddenly two shadow started to form on each side of Crowley before two vampires landed on either side of him. If Ichigo we're to describe them all he'd have to say an evil mastermind with his two henchwoman or a guy with two very defensive girl-friends, ether way Shinoa had to think of something fast. ''What now? we retreat?'' Ichigo says glancing to his right towards Shinoa. ''I'd love to but that won't be possible with these three at this level.'' She says with a serious voice masking her panic. ''So we fight.'' She says as markings appear on her skin. with all of our strength but even then I suspect that...'' She doesn't finish so Mitsuba does for her. ''There will be casualties...but that's war.''

''So that's how it's going to be...'' Ichigo says a shadow covering his eyes. ''Sadly for them no-one does on my watch, that's why I sought power, isn't that right guys?'' Ichigo says to Zangetsu and Ashuramaru. Suddenly the smaller one starts to speak. ''Crowley, why are you here?'' This prompted the larger one to speak. ''The Seventh progenitor is calling on in the front lines.'' ''Ferid is looking for me?'' Crowley says more than asks looking at the one who had just spoken. ''I best get going then, and things we're getting Interesting as well!'' He sounded genuinely disappointed. ''Oh, well for now I'll let you go. But next time I'll drink your blood.'' Crowley says sheathing his sword.

''Like I-'' Ichigo stops speaking seeing Crowley suddenly blur towards him like a car he turns seeing it pass using flash step and slices off the arm meant to touch his back surprising Horn, Chess and Crowley who jumps up catching the hand. ''You're an Interesting one for sure...next time I'll go all out, maybe it'll entertain me little calve...'' And with that Crowley jumps away onto the roofs towards the front lines with chess and horn.

Shinoa falls on her knees in relief saying something but Ichigo was talking to Zangetsu. 'So do you think we could take him?' Ichigo asks internally. 'With that sword? maybe with me? hell yeah.' Zangetsu says. 'Watch your tongue, with me our wielder could easily kill him.' Ashuramaru says back with venom in his voice towards Zangetsu. 'Oh-ho? what you gonna do kid? flirt with me? Oh wait you're only a cross dresser!' Zangetsu shouts laughing like a mad man. Ashuramaru growls with a blush of embarrassment on his face. 'I'll put you in your place Beast!' He shouts 'GUYS!' Ichigo shouts like thunder into his inner world stopping the swords from attacking each other. 'Right now I need both of your help understand? no fighting for dominance. got it Zangetsu?' Ichigo says prompting his Zanpakuto to shout out and Ashuramaru to stick his tongue out at him.

''Yuu!'' Mitsuba shouts getting Ichigo's attention. ''Y-yeah sorry was caught up in my thoughts, what did you say.'' Ichigo says looking at her sheepishly. ''Ugh...never mind we need to get to Shinjuku.'' They all look at the smoke rising from the walls hearing explosions in the distance. ''I kind of want to go back...'' Yoichi says shyly. ''So do I but that not an option.'' Shiho says. ''If Shinjuku falls then Shibuya is next.'' He adds after a second. ''And you sisters in Shibuya.'' Ichigo says looking back at Shiho. ''Then let's go.'' Mitsuba says getting their attention as she walks forwards prompting the rest to follow suit. ''We'll protect Shinjuku.'' Mitsuba says after a few seconds of silence making the rest of the team nod. ''Yeah...'' Ichigo say looking towards the gate, unaware of surprise that waits inside. And the demon to be unleashed within.


	9. War and discovery

The moment Ichigo's squad had walked into the base it was complete chaos, soldiers we're running everywhere, the emergency broadcast was playing and the news that the west wall was just destroyed had come through not moments after it happened.

Ichigo's squad ran through the panicked soldiers. ''What's going on?'' Ichigo shouts back at Shinoa. ''The vampires are trying to wipe-'' Shinoa is cut off by a missile hitting one of the ruined buildings not far ahead blowing a hole into the side as 'apache attack helicopters?!' fly around the building and towards them before firing a missile.

Ichigo's eyes widen as his squad just abandon the soldiers to their deaths however Ichigo had other plans. ''Lend me your strength Ashuramaru!'' Ichigo shouts as markings form on his arms and face before he swings his sword a wave of black energy cutting the missiles in half blowing them up and the helicopters follow suit not long after blowing them up midair sending small bits of metal and glass at the soldiers.

''Is he a member of the demon moon company?'', ''We're saved!'', All units get into cover incase more arrive!'' Soldiers shout out as they run inside or continue to their deployment locations to re-enforce the defenses. Ichigo promptly jump down to his squad who all have ashamed looks on their faces for abandoning the soldiers to die.

''I'll just pretend that never happened...'' Ichigo says holding his anger in at the moment. Yoichi spots something in the clock tower before two arrows come out and hit a third attack chopper blowing it up midair. ''Are those demon weapons?'' Yoichi asks. ''Weaker versions yes, there called magic weapons.'' Shinoa says looking at the clock tower. ''For no-'' Shinoa stops talking as she hears gun fire heading towards them as she looks up and sees a Blackhawk gunship heading towards them firing it's mini-gun. ''Run!'' Shiho shouts running out of the way as his team promptly follows after as they run inside an open door way and avoid getting turned to mincemeat.

Ichigo peaks out of the cover to see a large group of vampires being dropped from the Blackhawk helicopter running towards the soldiers of the JIDA who get out of cover and charge towards the approaching vampires. ''We're joining them.'' Mitsuba says running out and summoning her curved battle ace prompting the rest of the squad to draw/summon their weapons and run towards the group of vampires.

The group of vampires being only common vampires didn't stand a chance against the large JIDA force and a squad of demon moon company soldiers as they we're cut down with ease by the JIDA soldiers killing and turning the vampires to ash. Mitsuba finishes cutting two vampires down with a flip and slashing their chests open turning them to ash when the attack helicopters comes to a stop aiming its man gun at her making her lift the axe as it opens fire and use it as a shield. ''YOICHI, TAKE DOWN THE HELICOPTER!'' Mitsuba shouts barely holding her ground as the 5mm bullets hit her axe at hundreds of rounds a second.

Yoichi turns towards Mitsuba before nodding and drawing his bow up and notching an arrow and taking aim at the helicopter, only stumble back and un-notching it as two vampires jump towards him seeing the threat to their only chance of survival. Shinoa seeing the vampires jumps towards them and spins her scythe cutting them both in half and turning them to ash. Yoichi quickly recovers from his shock and takes aim at the helicopter again with a new arrow and fires the arrow like a blur shooting clean through the helicopters engine blowing it up and sending the wreckage to the ground in a ball of fire.

Ichigo runs towards the large four vampires with Shinoa on his tail as they both let out battle cries as they clash blades with them. Ichigo ducks under a slash for his head and does a spin with the sword in hand slicing the vampire's chest open making him stumble into a JIDA soldier's sword turning the weakened vampires to ash before he turns and does a horizontal slash to the vampire behind him who attempts to block only to have his sword shattered into bits as Ichigo puts a little Reishi into the blade and killing them vampire. ''Took you long enough.'' A voice says behind him making him turn to Shiho who has his blades sheathed. ''I still killed more.'' Ichigo says with a grin making Shiho walk up to him. ''Oh yeah, you willing to bet you hand on that?'' Shiho threatens as they butt heads glaring at each other.

''You two, please stop we need to be on guard at all times, so no games understand?'' Mitsuba says angrily folding her arms making both boys sigh in defeat turning away from each other muttering. ''Fine...'' Under their breath. '' Suddenly the soldiers that lead the charge speaks up jogging towards Ichigo. ''Nice work.'' He says making Shinoa's squad turn to him and form up. ''You have my thanks, I'm corporal Nagai, of the Shinjuku guard unit, third platoon.'' He finishes introducing himself. ''Your part of the vampire extermination unit I take it?'' He adds looking at the now formed up squad. ''We're the moon demon company.'' Shinoa speaks up making his face light up even more.

''The demon moon company?'' He says excitedly. ''So the moons still up, huh?'' He turns to the soldiers behind him before speaking. ''You two, make preparations.'' ''Roger.'' The soldiers say standing at attention before running off. Nagai turns back to them speaking up. ''For now follow me to the temporary camp we've set up.''

It was about a ten-minute walk to the temporary camp before they arrived, there was two trucks filled with supplies being offloaded and about fifteen tents set up for the wounded or for the supplies for the guards on the walls.

''The western defensive wall was breached and the vampires got through. We have an interception squad keeping them busy at the moment but they won't last long sadly.'' Nagai says as they walk through the camp. ''The situations worse that I thought it would be.'' Shinoa says adapting a thoughtful look on her face. ''Yeah, it's been a nightmare.'' Nagai adds in as they turn a corner and come to face seven parked troop carrying trucked started up.

Two soldiers the ones that Nagai had said to make preparations for run towards him and stand in attention before falling in beside him ''Corporal Nagai, the preparation are complete!'' One of the soldiers says as they walk beside him. ''Good, I'll be taking them to the west to assist there. hold the fort while I'm gone.'' He says making the soldiers salute before walking the other way to help run things. they arrive at the first truck with the back opened up. ''Well hop in.'' Nagai says walking around the front to drive.

As they drove towards the defensive wall Ichigo had decided to enter his inner world leaving his body sitting ignoring everything around it. ''Zangetsu, Ashuramaru.'' Ichigo calls looking around the endless sands of Hueco Mundo. ''Yes kingy?'' Zangetsu says using sonido to appearing in front of Ichigo. ''Where's Ashuramaru?'' Ichigo asks curiously. ''That little cross dresser? he'll be here in a second.'' Zangetsu says looking back at the approaching blur that stop in front of Ichigo. ''Ichigo.'' Ashuramaru says looking at his wielder. ''What do you need?'' He asks after a small pause and jumping onto of his sword that's planted into the ground in front of Ichigo so he can look down at him. ''I was wondering if I could use both of your full power for this.'' Ichigo asks looking at both sword spirits.

''That depends kingy, if you want to use my Bankai again it'll come at a cost...'' Zangetsu says mysteriously with a psychotic grin on his face. Ashuramaru speaks up suddenly. ''If I let you use my full power you'd have to beat me in combat or let me drink your blood and nether you can do at the moment as you need to be at full strength for the upcoming battle that awaits...'' Ashuramaru says staring down at the human in front of him. ''Zangetsu how do I use your Bankai?'' Ichigo asks looking at Zangetsu. ''Well kingy that's the thing you won't be using it I will, your human body can't handle the amount of spiritual pressure it would release and kill you.'' Zangetsu says making Ichigo frown.

''Is there a way to get me to leave my body and into my soul form?'' Ichigo asks prompting Ashuramaru to speak up. ''I might be able to help with that, one of my abilities allow me to use chains, I may be able to pierce your soul and pull it from your body for a time.'' Ashuramaru says smirking at the glare Zangetsu shoots his way. ''So we can do that?'' Ichigo asks looking at the swords. ''Yeah, yeah we can kingy, we just have to time it right, it'd only work for around fifteen minutes before your chain pulls you back in.'' Zangetsu says mounting Zangetsu on his shoulder. ''For now kingy you might want to leave I have a bad feeling because of the rain.'' Zangetsu says prompting Ichigo to leave his inner world and wake up to see the rest of his squad sitting in the truck holding their weapons.

''We'll be arriving at the wall's in fifteen minutes.'' Nagai says getting the squads attention as he lifts a small flap to talk to them. ''Be ready for anything.'' He finishes dropping the flap and looking ahead again.

''Do you have time before we reach the front lines Yuu?'' Shinoa says looking at Ichigo prompting him to nod. Suddenly Shinoa adapts a cheerful expression as she puts her arms in the air. ''This maybe sudden but it's time for your first lesson!'' Shinoa says in a voice a bit to cheery. Ichigo, Shiho and Yoichi just look at her confused as Ichigo speaks up. ''Huh? lesson?'' Ichigo asks leaning forwards. ''Because of the situation why would you bring this up now?'' Shiho asks prompting Shinoa to look at him and speak. ''Because of the situation I'm doing this.'' She says seriously shutting Shiho up.

''You should already know this by now with fighting a noble and all, that even with black demon weapons you won't be able to protect yourselves.'' Shinoa says in a care free voice making the boys look at her like she grew another head. Mitsuba take the chance to speak up not bothering to open her eyes. ''Even if you do go to the front lines you won't be much help.'' Mitsuba says prompting Shinoa to speak up again. ''Think of it like this: A turd laying on the ground would be more valuable than you are.'' Shinoa says not seeming to care if she hurt their feelings.

''Your one to talk.'' Ichigo says looking at her like an idiot. ''If it wasn't for me you'd be dead.'' He says after a small pause making her look at him again. Suddenly Shiho speaks up getting everyone's attention. ''Now not the time for games, please continue.'' He says seriously. ''Well it's not all that special.'' Shinoa says fishing into her pocket. ''It's easy actually. Here.'' She says pulling a pack of pills from her pocket showing them to the squad. ''Pills?'' Yoichi asks looking at them confused. '' Right now it's the most advanced form of combat training.'' Mitsuba speaks up making the boys look at her. ''It's basically doping.'' Shinoa says casually almost making Ichigo do a double take. ''If you use it you'll have an easier time assembling your demon and bringing out its power.'' Shinoa explains.

''So your telling me to use drugs to win?'' Ichigo says looking at Shinoa. ''Yes, I am, with these your combat ability should be boosted by a total of 1.5 and with two it will be moved up to 1.8.'' Shinoa explains making Ichigo lean forwards more. ''If I was to take ten what would happen?'' He asks already dreading an answer. ''Your organs would rupture killing you.'' She explains the downside. ''More than three would kill you sadly. Even two will have the potential to send you into shock and kill you, this is why one if the recommended dosage.'' She says looking at the boys with a serious voice and face.

''However, the effect only lasts 15 minutes, after that you'll be completely defenseless.'' Mitsuba speaks up opening her eyes and looking at them as Shinoa hands the pills to Shiho, then Yoichi and finally Ichigo. Ichigo looks at the pills before something hits him. ''Wait, how come you never gave us these when we fought the noble?'' He asks looking at Shinoa. ''Because they take ten seconds to take effect.'' Shinoa explains looking at him. Ichigo looks at the pill before looking back up. ''One more question.'' He says making Shinoa look back at him as well as Mitsuba. ''Is this the real with to draw out a demon's power as you mentioned before?'' Ichigo asks. ''No, it's only a temporary solution.'' Shinoa explains pausing before continuing. ''To fully harness the demons power you need to study and train more.''

Ichigo looks down at the pill in thought. 'Is it worth it? will it affect Zangetsu or Ashuramaru at all?' Ichigo says internally almost jumping at someone shouting. 'Of course it will you moron!' Zangetsu shouts! 'That pills not normal, it suppresses us and takes our power as your own, Don't take it kingy if you do you can't use your shikai or Bankai.' Zangetsu explains making Ichigo's eyes widen at the pills in front of him. He places them in his pocket before speaking up.

''Well this is war...we might have to use them.'' Ichigo says looking at his squad. Shiho opens his mouth to speak however an explosion beside the truck knocks everyone out of their seats and send the truck skidding before it losses balance and flips on its side knocking everyone in the back out of the truck as an attack helicopter passes by. ''Everyone run it's coming back!'' Shinoa shouts running towards cover as a hail of bullets fall towards them.

Ichigo flash steps to the side and skids to a stop on the wet ground looking at the passing helicopter before noticing something. 'Nagai!' He says turning to the truck seeing the driver unconscious in the driver seat his glasses cracked and has a split on his forehead. Ichigo gets up running towards him prompting Shinoa to do the same. ''Yuu!'' She shouts in worry running after him.

The helicopter turns for another pass by and the pilot sees Yuu and Shinoa trying to drag the truck driver away making him smirk. ''Your mine humans.'' He says aiming the gun and firing as he fly's towards them.

''Damn it, he's heavy.'' Ichigo says pulling him out of the wreckage slowly with the help of Shinoa. Ichigo suddenly hears bullets striking the ground and turns to see a hail heading towards them. ''Shit!'' Ichigo shouts dragging him out. Lucky for him and Shina Mitsuba and Shiho jump in the way using there's weapons to block the bullets. ''Yoichi!'' Shiho shouts over the sound of bullets hitting his weapon. Yoichi nods getting what he's saying summoning his weapon a loud squawking noise of a bird fills the air as he notches an arrow and fire hitting the helicopters engine. It however does not go down at first, not before shooting three of its eight missiles at the squad before blowing up midair sending it into a building.

Mitsuba, Shiho and Yoichi see the missiles and jump away however Ichigo and Shinoa can't as they carry Nagai towards safety, one of the missiles strikes the truck blowing it up and destroying the weakened ground opening a hole into the subway system that swallows Ichigo, Shinoa and Nagai down into it as the ground fills up with rubble blocking the exit.

Ichigo wakes up a few second later on the ground. ''Did I black out.'' Ichigo mumbles standing up only to drop on his hands and knees because of a sharp pain in his gut. He looks down to see a small Iron rod imbedded in it. ''Son of a bitch...'' Ichigo says grabbing it. ''This is going to hurt...'' Ichigo says to himself again as he starts to pull the rod out of his gut as he holds in his shouts of agony. After a few seconds of no success Ichigo pulls it out with a sharp hiss from his lips. ''Zangetsu...can you heal me?'' Ichigo says allowed.

There's a few seconds of silence before a white liquid spills from the wound and covers it before vanishing leaving not even a scar of the wound. ''Thanks.'' Ichigo says quickly the pain completely gone as he gets up. He walks over to Nagai and lays him on his side before walking over to Shinoa. ''Wake up.'' Ichigo says slapping her face an audible smack echoing off the walls. Shinoa's eyes open slowly before she grabs her face. ''What happened?'' She asks looking around them as she sits up. ''Looks like we're in the subway system.'' Ichigo says looking at the old runway at his feet. ''We need to get out of here.'' Shinoa says standing up. ''We do but we need to do something about him first.'' Ichigo says walking beside Nagai.

''There's a temporary base nearby on the surface.'' Shinoa explains standing beside Ichigo. ''We should be able to get him treatment there.'' Suddenly a voice shouts from outside the subway. ''Hey you guys down there?!'' Mitsuba's muffled shout sounds through the rubble making them turn to it. ''You guys okay?!'' Ichigo shouts prompting Shiho to answer back. ''As if we'd kick the bucket here.'' ''Can you make it out?'' Ichigo shouts. there's a small pause before Mitsuba shouts back. ''No problem.'' ''Then please continue without us.'' Shinoa shouts to them. ''We're taking a small detour!'' Ichigo speaks up after. ''We'll meet you at the defensive live!'' With that Ichigo turns away and picks up Nagai and walks down the subway line Shinoa following after him.

On the surface at the front line Guren draws his sword looking at the blond haired vampire in front of him as another walks beside him. ''Well this is awkward. I was aiming for the commander.'' Guren says looking at them. ''My, my so many of us killed in the blink of an eye.'' Ferid a 5th Progenitor of the vampires says not caring at all for the dead vampires. ''It seems the humans are sending their finest.'' Ferid says. ''Finest?'' The blond vampire asks turning towards Ferid. ''Hm, the demon moon company, the best of the best.'' Ferid says placing his hands on his hips. ''Well then everyone.'' Ferid says looking back at the vampires behind him. ''Are you ready?'' He looks back at the humans not waiting for an answer. ''Lets slaughter these vulgar humans.''

Eventually Ichigo and Shinoa made it to the defensive line base and had given Nagai to be treated for his injuries. Shinoa walks out of the large tent about as big as a building and walks beside Ichigo as they look at the wounded. ''How's Nagai?'' Ichigo asks. ''Don't worry. He'll be okay.'' Shinoa says reassuringly to Ichigo making him sigh in relief. ''Good...'' Ichigo mutters before looking back at Shinoa. ''Besides that Lieutenant Colonel Guren has given us orders.'' Shinoa says causing Ichigo to become surprised. ''Gurens coming?'' Ichigo asks as Shinoa walks away prompting him to follow after her. ''Messengers were sent to all the bases.

They walked in silence for a minute before Shinoa spoke up. ''Lieutenant colonel Guren is currently in the 5th street intersection in western Shinjuku, battling the main vampire forces. We need to get there as soon as possible.'' Shinoa explains as they walk ignoring the rain. ''The main force... So if we beat them we win?'' Ichigo asks turning to Shinoa. ''That's probably what the vampires are thinking as well, defeat Lieutenant colonel Guren and they win. Let's hurry up.'' Shinoa says looking back at Ichigo. ''Lets regroup with Micchan's group at the defensive line on the 5th intersection.''

Suddenly a voice gets both their attentions. ''But that's simply impossible!'' A man's voice shouts making Shinoa and Ichigo turn to see three injured men talking to one of the captains. ''But our squads on the verge of being annihilated!'' One of the injured ones say. ''That's why we have the extermination unit.'' The captain says. ''But there's only the of them! 'the injured one shouts back making Ichigo walk over to them. ''And there only kids! compared to that the enemy have an entire platoon! we can't hold out much longer.'' The soldier begs. ''Fine I'll send my unit there as well.'' The captain says.

''Wait a second!'' Ichigo says looking at the injured soldier. ''The extermination unit you mentioned is it the demon moon company?'' Ichigo asks. ''I-I can't disclose...Who are you?'' He says before asking Ichigo. ''We're the demon moon company.'' Shinoa says only for Ichigo to speak up. Is there one girl and two guys?'' Ichigo asks making him nod. ''Where are they fighting?'' Ichigo asks. ''Shinjuku central park.'' The soldier says after a second of silence. ''We'll go so send your unit to the defensive line. Got it?'' Ichigo says as he leaves. ''Wait Yuu!'' Shinoa shouts walking after him.

''Stop and think for a moment, we can't really say it's Micchan and the others. Unreliable intel like that isn't enough to go on. Our main objective is to support Lieutenant Colonel Guren, not even he will last that long on his own against the main vampire force. The Shinjuku defensive line is falling apart! we're the only ones who can support the Lieutenant Colonel!'' Shinoa shouts getting Ichigo's attention making him stop and look at her before turning again and walking.

Not long after they had left they started running towards the park and we're now only a few minutes from it. ''Thanks by the way...for coming along.'' Ichigo speaks up as he runs with Shinoa. ''No problem, we're family now after all.'' Ichigo smiles as he runs. ''There, there central parks ahead!'' Ichigo and Shinoa started to sprint to the location.

The first thing Ichigo say was Mitsuba, Shiho and Yoichi surrounded by 4 vampires and Shiho was killing one only to turn and see a vampire bringing its blade down towards his head to kill him. It would have if not for the fact Ichigo flash stepped in front of him and blocked the sword before kicking the vampires knee snapping it like a twig making him fall before stabbing his chest and finishing him off. ''Yuu!'' Yoichi shouts turning to him making Mitsuba drop her guard. ''Yuu?!'' She asks turning not seeing the vampire behind her attacking. only for it to be cut in half by a black and green blur. ''You shouldn't drop your guard.'' Shinoa says holding her scythe in front of her.

Ichigo jumps at the last vampire slashing his hand off making him drop his sword before cutting him in half with a horizontal strike at the waste. ''Where's the rest of the enemy squad?'' Ichigo asks looking at Shiho. ''That was it...there all dead.'' He says making Ichigo look at the remains of the vampires that being there uniforms. ''Huh...you guys are pretty good taking on this many on your own.'' Ichigo says looking back up at them. Shiho was about to speak but stops when he hears an explosion at the intersection. ''We need to move!'' Shinoa says looking at it in a panic prompting them all to run in the direction of it.

By the time they arrived they we're running towards the fight to see a blond vampire in front of Guren who looked like he had been thrown through a building by an angry Vasto lorde. ''Lieutenant Colonel Gurens in trouble!'' Mitsuba shouts worried as she readies her axe. ''Everyone take your pills now.'' Shinoa says popping a pill into her mouth making the rest besides Ichigo do the same. ''We rescue Guren and pull out!'' Shinoa says. ''Got it!'' Ichigo says.

The vampire in front of Guren pulls his sword back before saying something and stabbing Guren a few inches' to the left of his heart making him cough up blood with a shocked look on his face. A dark look comes over Ichigo's face. ''What the hell do you think your doing to him?!'' Ichigo shouts running a lot faster than any human should be.

''Another Human?'' The vampire turns. ''You're all so ann-'' The vampire stops talking his face becoming surprised. ''Y-Yuu?'' He asks only to feel something penetrate his chest.

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting feeling sudden dread hit them and look towards Ichigo and the blond vampire only to gasp and their eyes widening seeing a large clawed hand holding the blond haired vampires heart.

Ichigo looks up at the vampire in front of him before his eyes widen as he mutters only a single word. ''Mika...?''


	10. The demon within

For Ichigo those few seconds of silence we're like an eternity. 'How was he alive?' Was the main question in Ichigo's head along with 'why is he with the vampires?' and 'He feels part human part vampire.'. 'Kingy, get your ass in gear this won't last forever!' Zangetsu shouts making Ichigo blink and remove his hand from Mika's chest. 'I just missed his spine...' Ichigo says internally in relief.

''What are you doing!?'' Guren shouts in anger. ''Use your sword and activate the curse!'' He shouts prompting Ichigo to look at him. ''B-but...'' Guren reaches for his sword. ''Damn it!'' He shouts swinging his sword only for Mika to pull his out of Gurens chest and block it and taking the chance to jump away before falling and rolling on the ground in pain before coming to a halt and getting on his knees.

Ichigo moves forwards in slight shock. He feels a presence beside him and turns to Guren who looks pissed as hell as he punch's Ichigo in the face making him stumble to the side. ''Why the hell didn't you kill him?!'' Guren shouts in anger. Ichigo only stumbled for a sentence before Guren drops on his hands and knees coughing blood into his hands. ''Guren!'' Ichigo shouts kneeling in front of him only to recoil as Guren gives him a death glare. ''There's no time to worry about me Brat! this is a battle field!'' Guren shouts getting back up and pushing Ichigo to the side.

''Yuu!'' Mitsuba shouts making him turn to see his squad running for him. ''Why didn't you use your cursed gear?!'' She shouts in anger and confusion. Yoichi joins in asking if something was wrong. Ichigo only turns towards Mika. ''Mika...is that you?'' Ichigo asks looking at him holding back the tears. Mika stands up. ''Mika. Is. It. You?'' Ichigo says walking forwards slightly. ''Yuu...'' Mika mutters looking at Ichigo speechless.

''Well isn't this adorable.'' Ferid speaks up walking beside Mika. ''Isn't that your dear Yūichirō Hyakuya?'' He says twirling a finger in Ichigo's direction. ''Such a fateful reunion, it almost brings a tear to my eye.'' Ferid says sarcastically. ''So what will you do? Yuu is most likely being used by the humans.'' Ferid says looking over at Mika seriously. ''Oh I know.'' Ferid says again. ''I could do what Krul did and turn him into a vamp-'' He cut off my Mika grabbing him by the neck with a furious look on his face. that only makes Ferid smile.

''You lay a finger on him I'll kill you.'' Mika says in a deadly tone. ''I'm just kidding of course.'' Ferid says with a smile plastered onto his face. Ferid prys Mika's hand off his neck with ease walking beside him. ''Well how about I lend you that hand now?'' He says facing Ichigo. ''I'll deal with the rest of the humans and you can get your little ''Princess'' Ferid says making Mika turn around to look at Ichigo. ''So excluding Yuu, we kill all the humans.'' Ferid says drawing his ruby red sword walking forwards only to stop hearing someone call him. ''I heard you called Seventh progenitor.'' Crowley says walking towards him with Chess and Horn behind him on either side. ''Ah, Crowley I've been waiting.'' Ferid says happily.

''It's him...'' Mitsuba says looking at Crowley walk towards Ferid.

''I took a little detour.'' Crowley says walking beside Ferid facing him. ''Did anything interesting happen?'' Ferid asks. ''Yeah something interesting happened, I found a human stronger than me.'' He says casually making Ferid's eyes widen in surprise. ''A human stronger than a 13th Progenitor?'' Ferid says sheathing his sword. ''Indeed, he's actually that runt there.'' Crowley says pointing at Ichigo. ''Oh well, with you here the battles won anyways, Okay! let's turn them into livestock. We'll capture them alive.'' Ferid says happily.

''Shit...more nobles.'' Guren says holding his chest in pain. ''It's over...'' He mutters. ''EVERYONE RETREAT!'' Guren shouts spitting a small amount of blood up as he did so. ''W-wait I can't just leave Mika here!'' Ichigo shouts facing him. ''Would you prefer we all die instead?'' Guren questions facing him. Yoichi puts his hand on Ichigo's should. and Shinoa speaks up. ''Yuu, for now we retreat.'' She says softly regretting having to do this. Ichigo nods after a second of hesitation.

''All units retreat to the secondary defensive line!'' Guren shouts prompting the squads to retreat toward it. ''Stay in formation!'' Guren continues shouting as Ichigo's squad begins to run down the street only for Ferid to run in front of them stopping the squad. ''You're not going anywhere.'' Ferid says. ''You!'' Ichigo says rage building up on his face remembering it's the man that killed his family. Ferid vanishes prompting Ichigo to draw Ashuramaru and turn doing a slash as he draws it as Ferid skips away from the attack. Ichigo continues to push. ''You...YOU!'' Ichigo shouts over and over as Ferid skips away from his attacks.

''What the hell is that brat doing?!'' Guren shouts drawing his sword and running towards Ichigo. ''Lieutenant Colonel!'' Mitsuba shouts in worry as the injured man runs towards Ferid.

''You seem strong but this is nowhere near a 13th Progenitor's strength so how come Crowley says your as strong as him?'' He says cockily as he continues to skip away only for his eyes to widen and turn his head to the left to see Guren running at him. He quickly uses Ichigo's head as a board to jump on and over Gurens slash before appearing behind him. ''As for you, your injuries have made you slow.' Ferid says before delivering a roundhouse kick the side of his head knocking him into an old pillar knocking the wind out of him and making him drop his sword.

Ichigo looks to the right to see one of his squad mates try to get to him only to be stopped by a purple haired vampire. Ichigo turn around to see his squad as well as Gurens fighting the vampires in combat struggling to hold the large number of them off. ''Oh it's you again.'' Crowley says getting Ichigo's squads attention making them turn to him. ''I won't let you get away this time.'' Ichigo turns hearing someone gag in pain and turns towards Ferid who had Guren pinned to the way with a first in his gut. ''Guren!'' Ichigo shouts running towards them and swinging his sword as Ferid who prompted vanishes from sight leaving Ichigo's sword to dig into the wall and stop an inch from Gurens face making Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. ''Behind you!'' Guren shouts in warning as Ferid grabs Ichigo's shoulder. ''Let me start by having a taste of your-'' He's cut off as a red flash suddenly severs his arm from his body.

He looks to the right to see Mika holding his sword up with a very pissed off look on his face. ''Oh don't be so angry Ferid says jumping away and walking towards his arm. ''It was just a harmless joke.'' He says facing Ichigo again with a tone in his voice that implied pain. Ichigo stops looking at Ferid and to Mika only to see him in front of him making Ichigo trip in shock. ''Why are you with the vampires!'' Ichigo says after a moment of recovering from his shock interrupting Mika who was about to speak. ''Don't worry about that.'' Mika says picking Ichigo up in a bridal style before jumping towards a gas station.

''Yuu!'' Shinoa shouts in worry taking her eyes away from Crowley who promptly lifts on hand from his sword. ''You shouldn't look away from your enemy.'' He says making her turn to him only to get flicked in the face with the force of a punch knocking her on the ground.

''Mika stop!'' Ichigo shouts only to be ignored. ''Cut the crap and tell me what's going on!'' Ichigo shouts again. ''You can't stay here.'' Mika says looking down at him, your being used by the humans.'' Mika says as he jumps from cars to roofs towards a gas station.

''That's enough!'' Ichigo shouts in anger breaking free from Mika's grab making him fall on top of the gas station. ''What do you mean being used by the humans?'' Ichigo asks. ''Aren't you...?'' Ichigo asks half the question making Mika look away as if in shame.

''Please Yuu...just leave with me it's dangerous here...'' He says walking forwards holding an arm out. Ichigo backs away. ''I can't...My friends.'' Ichigo says turning around. ''There not your friends, there only deceiving you!'' Mika's shouts at Ichigo walking forwards.

''Shinoa!'' Yoichi shouts making Ichigo turn to see Shinoa being held by the neck by Crowley. ''Shinoa!'' Ichigo shouts moving forwards only for Mika to grab his shoulder stopping him. ''Yuu! you can't go there's nothing for you there!'' He says turning Ichigo around to face him. Ichigo watches in shock as his squad all get disarmed and knocked to the ground and held in place by the vampires. ''LET ME GO!'' Ichigo shouts in anger trying to run forwards. ''You can't!'' Mika shouts quickly jumping on Yuu's back to stop him.

Ichigo tries to move but Mika's weight on his human body holds him down as he watches the vampires start to feed on them. ''STOP!'' Ichigo shouts trying to move from his grip. ''Stop Yuu there only manipulating you!'' Mika shouts only to be thrown over Ichigo's shoulder. ''SHUT UP!'' He shouts. He looks forwards to see Shinoa mutter something only for her mouth to be covered by Crowley. ''Livestock don't talk.'' He says before he bites her neck.

Ichigo suddenly feels his head pounding remembering the day his family died in almost full detail as the spiritual pressure around him starts to build up as he screams in pain. Mika gets up facing him. ''Yuu?'' He asks hesitantly making Ichigo face him only for Mika to recoil in shock as one of Ichigo's eyes turns red and starts bleeding.

For Ichigo it's totally different as the drop of blood touches the ground only for him to be in his inner world. He walks forwards to see Ashuramaru and Zangetsu looking at the sky. ''Hey...guys what's going on?'' He asks. ''Are you trying to possess me?'' Ichigo asks again looking at Ashuramaru. ''I'm not doing a thing.'' He says. ''But I'm concerned about this.'' He continues to look at the sky as he speaks. He turns around to face Ichigo. ''I did not expect to be afraid of the monstrous human I have attached myself to.'' He says pausing before looking at the clouded sky. ''Look at the sky, it's as if heaven itself is parting the clouds to illuminate this lonely world.'' He says again.

''You know Yuu...Mika is right.'' He says after a second of silence between them getting Ichigo's attention. ''If there's still time you should run away from the humans as far away as possible. Otherwise your Humanity-'' She pauses her eyes widening in shock. ''What is it?'' Ichigo asks only to get an answer in the form of a low trumpet followed by 6 others as the sky opens and figures with wings start flying about it. ''It's too late.''

''Actually it's not.'' Zangetsu says with an Insane smile. ''I have a way to beat those little angels.'' He says after a second to get their attention. ''Remember that time on top of Aizans base when you killed that bat boy?'' Zangetsu says making Ichigo's eyes widen. ''Wait you want me...'' He says in shock looking at Zangetsu. ''It's that or let this thing start killing everyone you love.'' He says casually looking back at the light in the sky. Ichigo was silent for a second. ''So... we can do it?'' Ichigo asks. ''Not without Asurhmaru's help.'' He says facing the child demon. ''Why do you need me?'' He asks curiously. ''Unless you got an ocean of Gillian I can't turn into a Vasto lorde right now and even if I could I can't do it while he's in his human form so I need your power and mine to counteract that thing.'' He says looking at them both.

''Alright...I'll do it, only because I like you slightly better than those angels.'' Ashuramaru says jumping off his sword and grabbing Zangetsu's hand. Ichigo blinked in shock as they started to merge into one being before his eyes. ''Zanget-'' He's cut off as a sword imbeds itself into his chest making him look down at his Bankai with a green glint. he looks back up at his Zanpakuto before his world goes black.

Ichigo in the real world starts to shout in pain before his soul gets shot out of his body followed by a white liquid starting to pore out of his body and cover him head to toe from his chest mouth hand even his left eye. ''YUU!'' Mika shouts in shock only to fall feeling the weight of an ocean on his back. Ichigo drops on his knees scratching the ground painfully as the white liquid starts to solidify burning away most of his uniform.

Ichigo lets out an inhuman roar shacking everything within a mile and sending the horsemen of john running away in fear and causing everyone to look at him in shock and fear at his new appearance. Ichigo's sword starts to form in hand as people take in his form.

His hands have become claws, his feet tur into that similar to a bird or lizard and his skin is a snow white color with purple and red marking around his body and a demonic skull mask with two horns pointing out of the sides facing forwards.

Mika gets up as the weight suddenly subsides as he looks at Ichigo. ''I knew it...the humans really are.'' He says as Yuu stops screaming in pain. ''Don't Yuu!'' He shouts knowing he'll run to his 'friends'. The demonic figure looks at him before raising its sword and swinging it in front of it blowing the hole gas station up and sending Mika flying.

Crowley looks up from his meal after hearing the explosion and turns to see a demonic figure walk towards him with long black hair behind it. ''Oh it's him again? what happened to him, looks like hell.'' He says standing. He walks towards him before stopping. ''This one looks like trou-'' He stops seeing red energy form between the horns and the ground cracks around the demonic figure making him jump out of the way as it screams out bursting some people's eardrums.

Just as Crowley jumps away a large red beam fires out of the horn going in a straight line destroying anything in its path for a three miles making everyone look at it in shock. of course that wasn't the end as everyone's eyes widened in terror as a large mushroom cloud forms in the distance where the beam ends sending a shock wave towards them shattering windows and knocking down some buildings.

Crowley looks at the mushroom cloud in shock. ''Wow...the humans really got out of hand with this one...'' He turns to face Ichigo only to get a face full of him suddenly appearing in front of a shocked Crowley punching in the face lunching him into a nearby building with a shattered jawbone.

Ferid looks at the beast in shock. ''What is this?'' He says looking at Guren who he has by the neck holding him in the air. ''I-I don't... know.'' Guren says in shock. 'I thought the angel was meant to come out!?' He says internally in shock watching the beast that was Yuu punch Crowley away like an annoyance before facing THEM?!

''Pr...protect...'' Ichigo mutters in a demonic voice before using Sonido to appear in front behind Ferid making his eyes widen in shock as his arm gets bitten off before he's grabbed by the head and slammed into the ground. Guren being dropped on the floor stays still in shock as Ichigo slowly turns away from the mush that used to be Ferid's head that's slowly regenerating itself. ''G-Gur...en.'' The demonic figure says before vanishing as a sword imbeds itself where he was beforehand.

Crowley holds his jaw looking around him. ''Alright beast you got me I'll take you on seriously.'' He says as his sword turns a ruby red and he holds it with two hands. He swiftly turns around hearing a sound barrier behind him break and swings his sword. Only for it to be caught by the figure before it kicks his chest sending him into a nearby pile of rubble his chest caved in.

Two miles away a certain vampire queen was looking in shock towards the slowly fading mushroom cloud, no sooner than a few minutes ago a large bean of energy about a building wide had torn the vampires temporary base clean in half killing a fifth of the forces before the thing exploded a mile away sending a shock wave through the base sending everything flying, the base was a mess, it looked like a tornado had come through it. Krul looks towards the front lines her eyes squinted before she draws her sword. ''Leave it to me to have to clean up all your problems Ferid.'' She says promptly vanishing from sight and running towards the battle field.

Ferid and Crowley we're being pushed around like that one kid in school, everything they did was countered and dodged even when they put everything into it just vanished or used it's hand or arm to stop the attack like nothing all they could do was leave a small scratch that promptly vanishing after a second. ''This is bad Ferid.'' Crowley says jumping back holding his severed right arm before reattaching it. ''We might have to retreat.'' He adds as they stare down the demon in front of them that's picking up one unlucky vampire before promptly taring its neck apart spraying blood everywhere before the vampire turned to ash and the demon absorbed it!

''What's going on her Bathony?'' A child like voice says beside them making them turn to see the queen of japan staring down the beast in front of them. ''Can't tame a wild animal?'' She says sarcastically. ''Sadly my queen it seems that way.'' Ferid says masking his panic with a playful voice. She sighs looking at the demonic figure. ''Very well I'-'' She's cut off as it appears in front of her grabbing her by the neck and drags her with it into the ground before throwing her into a nearby building and swinging its sword sending a large amount of air pressure blowing the building to bits as Krul vanishes from the wreckage appearing behind Ichigo swinging her sword only for it to be deflected by the beast's black sword with green highlights.

She jumps back to get some distance before swinging her sword sending a wave of red energy towards the demonic figure that doesn't dodge as the impact causes an explosion. after a few seconds the dust clears to show a shallow slash on its chest making Ferid and Crowley smile. ''It seems he can be-'' He stops seeing a white foam form on the wound before vanishing leaving a nothing, like the attack never happened. ''That healings similar to a high ranking vampire!'' Krul says in surprise looking at the beasts glowing yellow and red eye's.

She quickly runs towards it as it starts charging towards her before she clashes blades with it sending a shock wave around blowing some rubble around and cracked the ground under them. Kruls face shows clear strain as she attempts to stop the demons blade that's slowly pushing her back. ''HELP ME YOU FOOLS!'' She shouts swallowing her pride asking Crowley and Ferid for help who promptly run towards the demon slashing at its back only for it to vanish.

''Where it is?!'' Krul shouts looking around before seeing it standing in midair looking down at them. ''It can fly? That's just cheating.'' Crowley says with a worried look on his face. Suddenly their faces turn to shock as a ball of energy forms between its horns as it starts to roar again. ''STOP IT!'' She shouts vanishing from sight and using a car to jump up at the demonic figure and use her sword and charging an energy attack but keeping it in the blade followed by Crowley and Ferid and a ball of energy fly's towards them.

The balls hit their swords shattering the ground around the three before it blows up sending a shock wave out knocking back everyone within forty meters. Krul gets up as he burned skin starts to heal. ''Ferid call all vampires to retreat I'll distract this thing for now.'' She says as her blade turns a ruby red color. Ferid only nods. ''EVERYONE RETREAT!'' He shouts prompting the vampires to start running away.

They would have if not for the fact the Ichigo looked up at the sky before swinging his sword somehow cutting the sky open as a black opening opened in the sky. ''What's this?'' Ferid asks looking up at it before his eyes widen in shock as it towering black cloaked figure starts to come out of it screaming.

''What the hell is that!?'' Shinoa shouts in terror as they JIDA form up away from the battle watching the twenty story beast step out of the opening.

Crowley takes quick action as he swings his blade a wave of energy heading towards it only for the beast to open its mouth as a ball of energy forms in it and fires blowing up on contact with the energy. ''Ferid I could use some help here.'' Crowley say looking at the towering figure trying to ignore the fighting happening behind him. Ferid quickly uses his weapon seeing another ball of energy form in its mouth before sending a concentrated ball towards it as it fires a beam on energy. Both of them collide however Ferid's goes through the beam scattering it and hitting the Gillian in the head blowing the upper half of it up.

The Gillian stands still for a second before slowly falling over slowly towards the JIDA who panic trying to run away. Ichigo grabs Kruls blade mid swing cutting his hand slightly before delivering a round house kick to her mid-section shattering her ribs making her cough up blood as she hits the ground painfully. Ichigo looks at the Gillian before using Sonido to appear in front of it swinging his sword blowing it off course as it starts to fall away from the JIDA and towards ruins and crashing into them sending dust into the air.

Ichigo shouts in triumph making the JIDA cover their ears painfully. Shinoa holds Ichigo's physical body tightly as tears build up in her eyes, he had no pulse, his body was dead as she watched the demon destroy everything in its path.

Krul gets up wiping the blood from her mouth with rage on her face. ''You damn beast.'' She says pulling her sword up before jumping towards it. Ichigo turns towards the approaching blur and lifts his hand as a blade its it and promptly shatters like glass causing everyone's eyes to Widen as the demon shatters a class one vampire weapon with its hand. Ichigo grabs her by the neck causing her to cry out in pain and dig her nails into its hand trying to make it let go. The demon only roars in her face bursting her eardrums before lifting its blade up.

Ferid watches thinking. 'If she dies now my plan won't work, oh well time to use myself as bait. 'He says internally before running towards the demon and shooting a concentrated ball of energy at it making its head turn only to be hit in the face by it making Ichigo drop Krul and slam into a nearby building knocking it down. ''I must say the humans went overboard with this, a beast that can defeat a 3rd progenitor with such ease and no injuries, it makes me shiver.'' Ferid says walking beside Krul watching Ichigo get out the ruins and walk towards them. ''We can't outrun it and we can't fight it.'' Crowley says as he, Horn and Chess walk beside Krul and Ferid. ''So how do we beat it?'' He asks looking at Krul.

''We don't kill it we stun it somehow and capture it for research. 'Only a seraph of the end can cause this kind of destruction.' Krul says internally masking her panic at having to face such a powerful enemy. Just as Ichigo is about to attack he gets stopped by a hand on his shoulder making him turn to a second one making Krul freeze in terror. 'A second one?!' ''Alright kingy I think that's enough, at this rate your body will kill itself.'' It says in a demonic like voice looking back at the JIDA. ''Indeed.'' A voice says making Krul turn to see her brother sitting on the demonic figures shoulder. 'How...?' Krul says internally holding back tears. 'He's...dead…he has to be?' She says, her brother had died years ago he couldn't be here.

Ashuramaru looks over at Krul before waving and turning back to Ichigo. ''For now let calm you down.'' She says as a group of chains come from the ground and cover Ichigo stopping him from moving for the time being. ''Sorry kingy this is for your own good.'' Zangetsu says cutting off a horn from his mask making it shatter like glass showing Yuu.

Kruls eyes squint seeing Yuu. 'He's the test subject of the seraph of the end project so why did he transform into that demon?' She asks internally as Yuu falls on the ground as Zangetsu slowly vanishes along with Ashuramaru. Krul runs forwards to grab the child but a large chain shoots out of his back and towards his body attaching them just as she was about to grab his arm he's yanked and dragged away from her and back into his body.

Ichigo's body gasps for breath as soon as his soul form reaches it however he remains unconscious in Shinoa's arms.

Krul faces the humans who all gather around Yuu to defend them. ''Retreat...'' Krul says admitting defeat as she fixes he broken fingers. with that she promptly vanishes as the vampires begin to run away.


	11. Telling the truth

Ichigo was sitting on the ground of his inner world looking at the sky as a group of winged figures watched him silently as their wings flapped to keep them airborne. ''Who knew angels would of existed…'' Ichigo says quickly looking ahead to his two weapons as they argued about the face the angels were still there.

''I'm just sayin' they should be gone by now, something you said!'' Zangetsu shouts angrily at Ashuramaru who only growls at him. ''Listen here you- '' Ashuramaru is cut off by Ichigo. ''Oh my god.'' Ichigo says suddenly feed up with their arguing. ''shut the fuck up!'' Ichigo shouts at them making them pause as well as him. 'I don't usually swear…' Ichigo says internally as he stands up. ''That was weird…'' Zangetsu says looking at his wielder a confused and slightly shocked look on his face.

''Maybe it has something to do with the angels.'' Ashuramaru says looking up at the light in the sky as angels fly around it looking down at them. ''Probably is.'' Zangetsu agrees placing Zangetsu on his shoulder. ''Why is Zangetsu in its Bankai state?'' Ichigo says making Zangetsu look at him. ''I'm as lost as you kingy, seems that the rishi from a few days again isn't quiet gone and it's keeping us in Bankai, sort of like the way Zangetsu used to be in permeant shikai.'' He explains making Ichigo nod. ''When will I wake up?'' Ichigo asks after a few seconds.

Ashuramaru speaks up. ''You could be asleep anywhere from three days to five weeks.'' He says making Ichigo's eyes widen. ''FIVE WEEKS?'' He shouts in shock making Ashuramaru speak up again. ''I said could, for all we know you could wake up tomorrow.'' He explains calming Ichigo down slightly. ''What I'm worried about is why the angels aren't going away…'' Ashuramaru says looking back up at them as they move around. ''They should have left when we combined out power but more only came and started to watch us.

Zangetsu squints his eyes before they widen. ''Maybe it has something to do with when combined out powers when we fought Aizen.'' Zangetsu says making Ichigo thing. ''Why would they stay because of one man?'' Ashuramaru asks remembering seeing him in Ichigo's memories, the guy could kill high ranking Progenitors with ease. ''Didn't you read my memories?'' Ichigo asks making Ashuramaru nod. ''Then you should remember the final fight.'' Ashuramaru raises a brow before speaking up. ''I couldn't access that part of your memory for some reason, like it forced me out.'' He says. ''Maybe the angels didn't want you to see it?'' Zangetsu asks looking up at them again.

''Explain to me what happened.'' Ashuramaru asks making Ichigo nod and explain how Aizen used the hogyoku to transcend normal beings and become a person of 'God' statues and how he did the same and sacrificed those powers to seal him away. Ashuramaru stays silent for a moment before speaking up. ''So that's why…'' He says looking up at the angels. ''It seems they want to use your small percentage of angel in an attempt to turn you into one.'' He says a frown on his face as he turns back to Ichigo. ''Whatever you do Ichigo, do not trust these angels, they might see themselves as righteous and pure beings but in truth they are pure evil…'' He explains making Ichigo nod looking up at the sky.

''I do not think you of all things fallen, can call use evil.'' A bombing voice says making all of them freeze as a flash of light appears blinding them for a second and being replaced by a cloaked figure with three wings. ''My name is Troy, I am a messenger of god, however you may call me an angel.'' He states making both Ashuramaru and Zangetsu jump in front of Ichigo drawing their weapons followed by Ichigo. Troy only frowns at them shaking his head in disappointment. ''I am not here to fight, I am here to speak to the boy.'' He says. ''You're not goin' anywhere near the king, sorry bird brain.'' Zangetsu says with a smirk on his face.

''I believe I have spoken, now leave us be. ''He says again only for them not to move. ''Very well, you force my hand.'' He says a sword of fire appearing in his hand. Zangetsu smirks before use Sonido and appearing front of the angel only for him to vanish in a flash of light again. ''Where the hell'd he go?'' Zangetsu asks looking around. ''Behind you.'' Troy says making him turn only to be hit in the gut by the blade sending him hurdling back towards Ichigo and Ashuramaru. Both of them seeing him coming quickly jump out of the way as he slams into the ground kicking g up dust everywhere. Zangetsu growls getting up checking the area for Troy's spiritual pressure and vanishing promptly after appearing behind him swinging Zangetsu with a Getsuga Tensho enforced into it.

Troy turns around and brings up his flaming sword blocking the attack but the force of it sending him to the ground shattering it like glass under him before jumping on top of him using his fist driving it into the angels' stomach making Troy cough out in pain. Zangetsu smirks only for it to vanish as his wrist gets crushed into dust by Troy grabbing it with a scowl on his face as he stands up. ''Enough, now parish.'' After saying this troy rears his fist back before punching Zangetsu in the face with the power of a nuclear bomb, blasting him across the Inner world with a shocked look on his face as he swiftly turns to ash.

''ZANGETSU!'' Ichigo shouts in dismay as his Zanpakuto snaps in his grip and falls to the ground in its Bankai form making his eyes widen in Terror. 'I…Zangetsu …' Ichigo says internally in dismay falling on his knees looking at his partners remains. ''Now that that is out of the way.'' Troy speaks hovering towards Ichigo and Ashuramaru. ''I believe we can talk in peace.'' He says stopping a few meters in front of them. He stares at Ashuramaru who has a bead of sweat moving down his face as he looks at the Three winged angel in front of him. ''I said alone.'' He says looking at Ashuramaru who only stands still.

Troy's eyes squint behind his hood lifting his hand up only to stop as it starts to rain making Ashuramaru and Troy look up making their eyes to widen in shock as a beam of blue energy comes from the sky aimed for Troy making him jump away as it hits the place he was. Ichigo looks up to see something that makes his heart stop. Old man Zangetsu was standing with his Bankai in hand and his coat flowing in wind that wasn't blowing as he looked at the Angel in front of him.

''Leave the boy alone angel.'' Old man Zangetsu says his voice booming like thunder making Troy take a step back from him. ''You feel like an angel but you're not…'' Ashuramaru says quietly making Old man Zangetsu turn to him. ''I am a Ichigo's Quincy powers.'' He says looking back towards Troy with a frown on his face before letting his spiritual pressure out in a threatening manner to the angel. Troy squints his eyes before shaking his head. ''Very well…. I'll go, but we will be back.'' He says promptly vanishing from sight in a flash of light towards his 'home'.

Old man Zangetsu turns around to Ichigo and Ashuramaru. ''Ichigo.'' He says looking at him. ''O-old man Zangetsu…but how…'' Ichigo asks in shock. ''Zangetsu was supressing my power subconsciously since you were reincarnated.'' He explains walking past them. 'I will substitute for Zangetsu until we find a way to fix him, so until then Ichigo, grow stronger and never look back, do not hesitate or you will die, Understand?' He says planting Zangetsu in the ground and jumping unto it. ''But for now Ichigo, you must awaken, your friends and allies await you and I will attempt to bring Zangetsu back, until then I will get acquainted with the demon here'' He says looking at Ashuramaru.

''What do-'' Ichigo is cut off by a sudden tiredness taking over his body and mind and after a few seconds he blacks out falling to the ground, only seconds later to open his eyes to see a white roof above him. ''Why do I feel like I just got hit by a bus…'' Ichigo moans out while sitting up complaining about the soreness of his muscles. ''YUU!'' Yoichi shouts making Yuu look up at him and suddenly be tackled into a hug. ''My back…'' Ichigo groans in pain feeling Yoichi crush his already damaged muscles making him jump back and stutter out an apology. ''I'll get everyone else!'' Yoichi shouts after a few seconds of awkward silence between them and running out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Ichigo took the time to stand up and put on some normal clothes left for him by one of his squad members. 'I'll have to thank them later.' Ichigo says internally as the puts on his blue jeans and black top. Ichigo looks up from tying his shoe lace to see his squad at the door along with Guren with worried looks on their faces. ''Yo, mind if I ask how long I was out for?'' Ichigo asks making Shinoa speak up. ''You were out for about a week.'' She says making Ichigo's eyes widen. ''A week? It felt like a few hours in there…'' Ichigo says quietly to himself.

After a quick reunion with his squad Ichigo was sitting across from them and Guren in his hospital room. ''I'm going to assume you have questions, so shoot.'' He says making his squad look at each other uncomfortably, the silence was broken by Guren speaking up in a stern voice. ''What happened at the battle of Shinjuku?'' He asks. ''What was that thing?'' He adds as Ichigo sighs. ''It was a hollow, a Vasto lorde actually.'' He says making them look at him oddly. ''Hollows are souls that basically corrupt souls that feed on other souls to fill the void that used to be there heart, as they eat more souls they get stronger and evolve into a Gillian, then a adjuchas and finally a Vasto lorde, the most powerful of hollows.'' He explains making them nod silently.

''How powerful are they?'' Yoichi asks making Yuu frown. '' A single Gillian could probably kill a mid-ranking Progenitor on its own, maybe a group of them if it gets a lucky shot on them, an adjuchas could probably kill a high ranking Progenitor and a Vasto lorde could probably destroy entire cities in seconds if they wanted to and were powerful enough along with everything inside it.'' Ichigo explains shocking the group in front of him.

Guren speaks up again looking at Ichigo suspiciously. ''How do you know all of this?'' He asks making Ichigo sigh. ''It's a long story. And I mean a really, REALLY, long story.'' Ichigo says trying to put them off by they stay still. ''To sum it up, do you believe Reincarnation? '' Ichigo asks making Shinoa speak up. ''Like Jesus did before passing again?'' She asks comparing them. ''Somewhat, but it's not totally like that, when a soul passes it ether goes to the soul society or reincarnates as someone else, but for me when I died…I was sent here for some reason.'' He says making them look at him in confusion. ''Before I died…I was in a war with a man who wanted peace, but at the price of killing everything I loved, so I fought him, but he got a lucky hit on me in the heart and killed me…'' Ichigo explains sadly looking down.

There were a few seconds of shocking silence in the room before Guren stands up. ''I think we've bothered you enough for now, we'll be back soon.'' He says looking at Ichigo's squad prompting them to stand up and leave sadly having brought painful memories back for Ichigo. ''I won't fail this time…'' Ichigo says bring up his resolve. ''Mika's alive, and he needs me to save him…after that maybe I can stop this war from getting out of control like the last ones…'' Ichigo mutters to himself looking out the widow and could of swore he say Mika looking back at him making him blink and causing the image to disappear. ''Odd…'' Ichigo says to himself standing back up. 'Old man, what the odds I could unlock my Bankai within a few weeks?' Ichigo asks internally. 'We don't have Urahara's methods anymore Ichigo, unlocking my or Zangetsu's Bankai could takes years.' Zangetsu explains making Ichigo smirk. ''I'm ready for a challenge, I always did like to prove people wrong…'' Ichigo says outload with a growing smirk on his face as he walks towards his rooms door ignoring the pain in his back for now. ''Don't worry Mika I'm coming, and I'm going to stop this before it starts.'' Ichigo mutters to himself with a serious look on his face.


End file.
